Consecuencia de una locura
by Winterdame
Summary: Después del cumpleaños de Green, la pareja de jóvenes entrenadores se fue de viaje a Isla Canela. En ese lugar seguirían viviendo su romance, además de compartir con sus amigos, pero el crucero en el que viajaban no era lo que realmente aparentaba.
1. Desatémonos

¡Hola! He vuelto a escribir una historia para este fandom. Puse todo de mí parte para crearla, y desde ahora, continuarla.

Decidí usar los personajes de Pokémon FR y LG, como también de HG y SS. Espero que disfruten este primer capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sus críticas constructivas y destructivas (?), lo importante es que todo sea dentro de los margenes del respeto.

Pokémon la pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y compañía. No pretendo lucrar con la franquicia.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : este cpítulo contiene lemon, así que si no le gustan estas cosas, se puede ir largando de aquí #ConRespeto xD.

* * *

 **I**

 **Desatémonos**.

El día en Pueblo Paleta estaba soleado y agradable, cosa que entusiasmaba a Green, ya que podría celebrar su cumpleaños número 20 con una gran fiesta en el patio de su casa. Es que a él no le gustaba mucho eso de desordenar el interior de su morada, mucho menos a su madre y hermana.

Green tenía casi todo preparado para esa noche, solo le faltaba la confirmación de un par de invitados a su fiesta: Red y Leaf. Como aun no tenía una respuesta de sus vecinos decidió llamarlos a sus casas, para mala suerte ninguno de los dos estaba. Lo único positivo que pudo obtener de esas llamadas es que las madres de ambos le comentaron de que sus hijos tenían pensado ir a su fiesta. – _Al menos es algo_ –pensó.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta y Green fue de inmediato a abrirla. Esperaba de que fuera alguno de sus amigos, porque así tendría a quien presumirle sus regalos.

-¡Hola Green!

-¡A-Abuelo! Hola –dijo el chico.

-No podía perderme el cumpleaños de mi nieto favorito –contestó el Profesor experto en Pokémon.

-¿Nieto favorito? Pero si soy tu único nieto. Bueno, aparte está mi hermana, pero hoy la atención es para mí.

-Lo sé. Lo digo como una forma de cariño, nada más. Toma esto. El Prof. Oak le entregó un regalo envuelto en papel verde ad hoc con su nombre, decorado con una cinta blanca.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo, ¿qué esperas? No me digas que quieres quedarte con la duda.

El nieto del Profesor Oak no aguantó la curiosidad y comenzó a quitar el papel rápidamente. Estaba ansioso por ver qué era. Cuando rompió todo el envoltorio vio que era un libro, más bien, una enciclopedia Pokémon que tenía todas las investigaciones del Profesor.

-Es un libro que estoy próximo a lanzar oficialmente. Quise regalarle la primicia a mi nieto, además tú eres parte de ese trabajo, igual que Red y Leaf.

-Se ve interesante. Muchas gracias, abuelo. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de ellos?

-¡VERDAD! –exclamó el Profesor. –Ellos están en una misión que les encomendé en Ciudad Plateada. No te preocupes, se supone que hoy deben volver y estarán aquí en tu cumpleaños.

-Eso espero.

En eso entra la madre de Green a la sala para saludar al Profesor y además, avisarle a su hijo que iría a buscar el pastel de cumpleaños a la casa de Leaf. La madre de ella era una experta en repostería, la mejor de todo Pueblo Paleta.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta –Esos deben ser Red y Leaf. Green fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que fueran sus amigos, pero no fue así. Quienes estaban llamando a la puerta eran Ethan, Silver y Lyra.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¡Chicos! Gracias –dijo el cumpleañero algo sorprendido.

-Oye, qué esperas, ¿no nos vas a invitar a pasar? dijo Ethan haciendo una mueca. -¿O nos invitaste para tenernos aquí parados?

Green esbozó una leve risa –Lo siento. Pasen.

Los chicos entraron a la casa del festejado y se encontraron con el Profesor Oak a quien saludaron cordialmente. Pronto, los cinco estaban conversando sobre las batallas y sus aventuras en sus respectivas regiones. De pronto Ethan se salió del tema –Oye, ¿y Red?, -le preguntó a Green de una forma muy sutil, le habló prácticamente al oído.

Green suspiró antes de dar una explicación –Lo invité junto a Leaf, pero aún no llegan -contestó el cumpleañero de la misma forma en que le preguntaron. -El abuelo dijo que los había enviado a una misión y que hoy estarían de regreso en Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Qué misión? –preguntó Silver que había alcanzado a escuchar unos pequeños murmullos.

El Profesor Oak interrumpió porque sabía perfectamente de qué estaban hablando. -Los envié a buscar unas carpetas de investigación sobre la Piedra Lunar y los Clefairy. Fueron hasta el museo de Ciudad Plateada. Seguro llegarán pronto, no se preocupen.

-¡GREEN! ¡GREEN! Se escuchaban los gritos de su madre afuera -¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

El obedeció las palabras de su progenitora y fue de inmediato a abrirle. Estaba sosteniendo el pastel y necesitaba ayuda para entrar a su casa.

-¡OH! ¡ES PASTEL! –exclamó Lyra mientras lo observaba con ojos grandes y brillantes.

-Sí, pero todavía no es hora de comerlo –dijo Green mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la volvía a sentar en el sofá.

-Como ya todos están aquí, deberían ir al patio a compartir –propuso la madre de Green.

-Vayan –dijo el Profesor –Les avisaremos cuando lleguen los dos invitados faltantes.

Los chicos obedecieron y fueron al patio. Ahí todos conversaban, excepto Lyra que se sentía sola por ser la única mujer, Leaf le hacía falta para conversar cosas de chicas.

Todos estaban en lo suyo, conversando, comiendo y bebiendo refresco. En eso, llamaron a la puerta –Yo iré a abrir –dijo la madre de Green. La mujer salió del patio, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró que eran el par de invitados faltantes: Red y Leaf -¡Hola muchachos! Green y los demás los están esperando. La señora los hace pasar al interior de la casa y les señala en donde está el patio –Gracias –dijo Red mientras caminaba hacia el lugar. Leaf agradeció solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

El par de invitados atrasados se asomó al patio y todos se alegraron. –Oigan, ustedes, por qué se tardaron tanto –les dijo Green mientras se les acercaba.

-Estábamos en una misión en Ciudad Plateada –contestó Red.

-Sí, una misión –expresó Green con una mirada pícara hacia los recién llegados.

-¡Hey, hey! Lo importante es que no nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños –Leaf lo apuntaba con el dedo un poco molesta.

- _Se nota que le falta..._ –pensó Ethan mientras se reía levemente al ver a Leaf.

El Profesor Oak se acercó hacia donde estaban los chicos –Que bueno que ya llegaron. -¿Trajeron mi encargo?

-Claro Profesor –respondió Leaf –Tengo las carpetas sobre la Piedra Lunar. La chica abrió su bolso, sacó unas carpetas de color naranja y se las dio el Profesor. Por su parte, Red también hizo lo mismo y le entregó las carpetas que tenían la información sobre los Clefairy –Espero que esto le sirva en su investigación, Profesor. –Claro que me servirá, Red, -le dijo el investigador mientras los recibía.

En eso se acercó la madre de Green al grupo –Como veo que ya están todos preentes, deberíamos partir el pastel –les dijo.

-¡CLARO! –exclamaron todos.

La madre de Green tomó el pastel y lo llevó a la mesa que estaba en el centro del patio. Todos se ganaron alrededor de ella, dejando al festejado frente a tal delicia. Las 20 velas ya estaban encendidas, así que los chicos, la madre de Green y el Profesor Oak entonaron la canción de cumpleaños para el festejado. Green solo miraba sin saber mucho qué hacer. No le importó para nada pedir un deseo, solo sopló las velas para que estas se apagaran. No le importaban esos temas cursis de los deseos, para él eran niñerías.

-¡Ya, ya, ya! Apagué las velas. ¿Para qué aplauden? Nunca he podido comprender eso de los aplausos en los cumpleaños.

-Es una forma de felicitarte, querido –dijo su madre.

El Profesor Oak se acercó hacia donde estaba el cumpleañero -Bueno, es hora de retirarme, –le dijo. –Tengo que comenzar la investigación usando lo que Red y Leaf me trajeron.

-Gracias por venir, abuelo.

-¡Adiós a todos!

El Profesor Oak abandonó el lugar y se fue a comenzar sus investigaciones. La madre de Green también se acercó a los muchachos –Los dejaré solos. Debo ir a casa de Leaf, con su madre estamos preparando una receta de pastelillos muy deliciosa. Se portan bien. -¡Nos vemos! La madre del festejado salió del patio en dirección a la casa vecina. Los jóvenes entrenadores al fin estaban solos.

-¿No creen que esto está un poco aburrido? –dijo Ethan a los presentes. El muchacho tomó su mochila y de ahí sacó un par de botellas de alcohol que puso sobre la mesa –Ahora va a empezar lo mejor.

Green aprobó la situación levantando su pulgar derecho –Voy a poner algo de música –dijo mientras encendía el equipo de audio.

El ambiente estaba encendido: alcohol, música y conversaciones creaban una atmósfera fiestera ideal para que pasara cualquier cosa. Todos bebieron de los destilados que trajo Ethan. Lyra, con tan solo un trago se sentía completamente feliz y en las nubes. Leaf, por su parte, bebía de a poco, prácticamente a sorbos.

-Oye Leaf, ¿por qué tardaron tanto en llegar junto con Red? –preguntó la chica con el rostro algo congestionado.

-No tardamos tanto –contestó tímidamente.

La chica de Johto le dio golpecitos con el codo a Leaf –Vamos, vamos. Ustedes se gustan y eso se nota. Estoy segura que pasó algo.

Leaf se puso un poco nerviosa, hasta se sonrojó. –E-Este… Nosotros nos tardamos porque tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente –contestó mientras movía sus manos para evitar que Lyra le siguiera preguntando.

-Dilo, dilo. Lyra solo quería saber lo que había pasado en el trayecto hasta regresar a Pueblo Paleta.

Leaf seguía sonrojada y nerviosa –Este... Este...

-¡Vamos! ¡Bebe esto mejor! Te dará ánimos. Lyra le dio otro vaso de alcohol a Leaf con la intención de que esta lo bebiera y tuviera más valor para hablar. La chica tomó el vaso –Está bien. Leaf de un solo trago bebió todo el contenido, suspiró y empezó a contar su historia.

-Era el atardecer. Caminábamos por el Bosque Verde en dirección a Pueblo Paleta. Como el trayecto es largo se nos hizo tarde, por lo tanto buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche en medio del bosque. Lo importante es que tenía que ser un lugar seguro, pero lamentablemente caímos en una trampa.

-¿Cómo que cayeron en una trampa? –interrumpió Lyra.

-Así fue… - _Genial, ahora estamos atrapados aquí, en un agujero –dijo ella molesta. -¿Podrías apartarte de mí? –dijo el chico de cabello castaño sonrojado. -¿Qué me aparte? Apenas hay espacio aquí. La chica estaba sobre su compañero, sus piernas quedaron alrededor de las caderas de este y la entrepierna de ambos rozaba levemente. -¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! –gritó la muchacha de una forma desesperada. –Cálmate, Leaf –dijo el chico mientras sujetaba el rostro de ella con sus manos. Este pequeño gesto hizo que la joven se sonrojara. Leaf miró a Red con sus ojos un poco llorosos, –Por qué tuvieron que ser así las cosas. Qué pena me da. Eran las palabras que rondaban por sus pensamientos. -¿Trajiste a tu Victreebel? –preguntó el castaño. –Sí. Lo malo es que no puedo mover mis brazos, el espacio es muy reducido. ¿Y tu Venasaur? -preguntó ella. -Lo tengo conmigo, pero mis pokebealls están en mi cinturón, no puedo alcanzarlas. -Vaya... Pero tenemos que salir de aquí -respondió Leaf. Red se quedó en silencio por un rato, tratando de idear un plan para salir de ahí, pero especialmente pensaba en cómo no incomodar a su compañera. No negaba que era una chica bonita, que le gustaba y que hasta ese momento lo había disimulado muy bien. Siempre quiso tenerla cerca, pero de la forma correcta, no por accidentes tontos. -¿Cuál es la pokeball de Victreebel? –preguntó él –Está en mi bolsa. En un bolsillo que además tiene una Piedra Hoja. –Entiendo. No te muevas, por favor. Para tratar de sacar la pokeball del tipo planta/veneno, el joven de cabello castaño acercó más a su compañera hacia su cuerpo. La apegó a él usando su brazo izquierdo. Ella se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y solo ocultó su rostro apegándolo al hombro del castaño. Él solo usó su brazo libre e introdujo su mano en el bolso de la chica para buscar la pokeball. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al de ella, pero aun así evitó pensar en cosas que le podían crear algún problema. –Aquí está –dijo. El muchacho lanzó la pokeball hacia arriba y de esta salió el Victreebel de su compañera. -¡Perfecto! Leaf, Victreebel ya está aquí. La chica levantó la cabeza para observar -¡Victreebel! –dijo alegremente –Usa tus látigos y sácanos de aquí. El Pokémon obedeció la orden de su entrenadora y usando sus látigos sacó a los chicos de la trampa._

-¡TODO ESO PASÓ! –exclamó Lyira. –¿Lo tenías tan cerca, no dijiste y no hiciste nada con él?

-Es que ese no era el momento –contestó.

-Para ti nunca es el momento. Lyra se cruzó de brazos mirando a su colega entrenadora con el ceño fruncido.

Leaf bebió otro trago para pasar ese momento –Ya le diré.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del patio estaban los muchachos bebiendo y conversando. Red, al igual que Leaf, fue convencido de dar las explicaciones por su tardanza. Les contó lo que sucedió en el Bosque Verde. Sus amigos no podían creer que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de tener a Leaf solo para él.

-¡Tonto! Algún día se va a ir y lo vas a lamentar –dijo Ethan.

-Pero ese no era el momento –contestó el chico con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que te daré una mano. Para que veas que igual soy un poco bondadoso –dijo Green mientras lo abrazaba. –Dicen que a veces tienes que ser generoso con tus enemigos y rivales.

Siguieron conversando y el chico de Johto, Ethan continuó repartiendo alcohol para todos los presentes. Él ya estaba ebrio. Silver por alguna extraña razón no caía en los efectos del alcohol. Lyra, con tan solo sentir el olor a las bebidas se embriagaba. El otro trío si que sabía como resistir el los efectos del alcohol. Red y Green se bebieron tres vasos y ni se les notaba, mientras que Leaf apenas probó un vaso y medio de alcohol.

La música seguía fuerte y las botellas de alcohol se seguían haciendo notar, especialmente en Ethan que estaba empezando a ser grosero con el par de chicas.

La noche cayó sobre Pueblo Paleta y la madre de Green no llegaba a casa. Parece que tenía mucho trabajo junto a la madre de Leaf. Los chicos se habían bebido casi todo. Se terminaron una de las botellas de vodka y solo quedaba la segunda. Para Ethan llevar dos botellas a una fiesta era sinonimo de estar preparado para una noche de desenfreno.

Decidieron entrar a la casa, no sin antes de deshacerse de la evidencia del alcohol. Silver decidió que era mejor guardar las botellas en la mochila de Ethan, así no levantarían sospecha alguna de lo sucedido.

-Esto fue demasiado –dijo Green mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

Algunos se sentían un poco mareados, sobre todo Ethan, así que el festejado decidió que era hora de dormir. Había habitaciones para invitados en su casa. Pero él mismo se encargó de hacer la distribución de los cuartos para cada uno.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ustedes dos han tenido un largo viaje, así que se merecen un lugar cómodo para descansar –dijo el dueño de casa mientras llevaba a Red y a Leaf hasta su cuarto. -Las otras habitaciones son más pequeñas, -les decía mientras los llevaba hasta su cuarto. Al par de muchachos aún les quedaba un poco de alcohol en sus vasos, así que se los llevarlos con ellos. –Ahora entren –dijo Green mientras les daba un empujoncito para meterlos en su habitación. Apenas los chicos quedaron adentro, Green les cerró la puerta por fuera.

- _Le dije a Red que le iba a dar una mano y estoy cumpliendo_ -pensó. El cumpleañero guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Ahora, cada uno a las habitaciones de visita. -Ordenó Green. Los cuatro chicos usaron las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban y se fueron a los cuartos a pasar la borrachera.

...

El par de muchachos que Green dejó dentro de su habitación seguían disfrutando del poco alcohol que quedaba en sus vasos. Conversaban y se reían. Leaf daba vueltas por alrededor de la cama, mientras Red se encontraba sentado en ella. De pronto, la chica se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a observar al castaño de una forma muy sugerente. Ella sentía un deseo enorme de lanzarse a sus brazos. A él le pasaba algo similar. Siempre había considerado que ella era bonita, pero no se lo decía, es más, nunca se atrevía a decirle que se sentía atraído como un imán hacia ella. Era tentador tenerla cerca. Decidió beber el último sorbo de alcohol que le quedaba. Se acercó a la chica y le arrebató el vaso que ella tenía. No lo tiró ni nada, solo lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

El chico de cabello cataño se paró frente a su compañera y le quitó su característico sombrero blanco para lanzarlo a cualquier parte de la habitación. -Leaf… Yo... Ella solo lo observó envuelta en un atado de nervios. El muchacho tomó el rostro de la mujer que estaba frente a él y besó sus labios. La chica se sorprendió, pero terminó uniéndose a él, entregándose al gesto de su compañero. Después de todo el deseo de ambos se estaba haciendo realidad.

Mientras seguía besando a su compañera, Red cargó a Leaf en sus brazos, dejándola en la cama. Ella lo observó a los ojos y acarició su rostro. –Red, yo quería decirte… El muchacho interrumpió a Leaf –Lo mismo que te quería decir yo –contestó.

La chica le quitó la gorra a su compñero y la dejó a un lado e inmediatamente se dispuso a besarlo, gesto que él correspondió. Otra vez se sumían en un beso que en cada segundo se hacía más intenso. El joven castaño empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica e introdujo una de sus manos bajo las ropas de esta. Ahí se dio cuenta que la temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado, por lo tanto decidió despojarla de su blusa color azul, dejándola casi desnuda, solo con su brasier rosa. Leaf se sonrojó un poco, pero no le prestó mucha importancia. Ahora era su turno, así que le quitó la chaqueta y camiseta negra al castaño, quien quedó con su torso completamente desnudo frente a ella.

La temperatura de esa habitación claramente se había elevado. Entre besos y caricias por todas partes, terminaron de desvestirse y dieron rienda suelta a su ritual amoroso. El chico comenzó a juguetear con los pechos de Leaf, acariciándolos y besándolos. Mientras tanto, ella besaba la oreja de Red. Esto prendía más al castaño, que comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Leaf con sus besos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Ahí estimuló la zona de la mejor forma posible, besando e introduciendo sus dedos. Leaf lo estaba disfrutando y eso se notaba en sus gemidos. Después de juguetear en su entrepierna, Red besó nuevamente a su compañera y la apegó a él. Leaf se acomodó. Sabía lo que venía y aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a sentir, continuó el acto. Sus piernas rodearon las caderas de Red, abriéndole el camino hacia su sexo. El chico entró en ella y esta sintió un poco de dolor. Una mueca en su rostro, un par de lágrimas y la forma en que ella se aferraba al castaño enterrando las uñas en su espalda era evidencia de que era la primera vez que alguien tocaba ese cuerpo. –Si te hago daño, me detengo -dijo el chico. Leaf movió su cabeza en señal de negación, tragándose esa sensación de dolor. -No importa. Sigamos. Ella misma comenzó a moverse lentamente para guiar el ritmo y hacer que el miembro del chico se acoplara a su interior. Red la siguió y empezó de a poco a embestirla y con cada movimiento iba subiendo la intensidad. Ahora sí, los dos estaban sincronizados en sus movimientos y recibiendo placer el uno del otro. Con cada estocada sus cuerpos temblaban por la pasión que estaba encendida entre ellos. Estaban excitados, sí. El vaivén entre ambos era placentero. Pero lo que más lo calentó a él, fue cuando la tenía a ella arriba moviéndose con desenfreno y sensualidad. Estuvieron así por veinte minutos. Los gemidos de ambos era la señal más clara de que lo estaban gozando. Su respiración era entrecortada y les costaba articular palabras. Cambiaron de posición y esta vez era Red el que estaba arriba. Leaf tenía las piernas sobre los hombros del chico, de esa forma podía explorar con más profundidad a la chica, dándole una serie de intensas embestidas. La presión en su virilidad y el éxtasis en el que estaban sumidos no se hizo esperar. Los dos llegaron juntos al desenlace, con Red esparciendo su semen dentro de Leaf y esta sintiendo un orgasmo que la hacia explotar por dentro.

El chico miró fijamente a su compañera con una sonrisa que expresaba puro amor. Estaba jadeando por el cansancio. Leaf, que también estaba cansada, dejó caer sus brazos y piernas en la cama, exhausta, le correspondió la misma mirada –Te amo –le dijo. -Me guardé esto por mucho tiempo. –Lo sé. El chico hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire. -Yo también te amo –dijo el castaño. El joven retiró su miembro del interior de su compañera y se recostó al lado de ella. Se dieron cuenta que eran las 4 am, así que se vistieron solo con su ropa interior, blusa y camiseta, respectivamente, se metieron bajo las sabanas y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno del otro, esperando que la luz del amanecer se asomara por la ventana.

 **Esta historia continuará**.

* * *

 **Próxima entrega** : probablemente la próxima semana. Haré todo lo posible para acomodar mis tiempos y continuar con esta historia y también de terminar otra xD.


	2. Confesiones nerviosas

¡Hola! Bueno, traigo lo prometido, el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Es corto, lo sé, porque el siguiente se viene dividido en dos partes. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **II**

 **Confesiones nerviosas**.

A la mañana siguiente, los muchachos despertaron abrazados el uno del otro, cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron tiernamente, como los cómplices amorosos que fueron la noche anterior. Leaf intentó levantarse de la cama, pero su compañero la detuvo, sujetando su antebrazo. Con un hábil movimiento el castaño la atrajo hacia él para depositar un beso en sus labios. Ella le sonrió y le contestó de la misma manera hasta volver a caer en el mismo juego. Entre tantos toqueteos, besos y caricias, volvieron a dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Después de repartirse amor mutuamente decidieron levantarse, vestirse e ir al exterior de la habitación. Para mala suerte de ellos se encontraron con la puerta cerrada. Red comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones de la habitación alguna llave que pudiera abrir, sin éxito alguno. No había nada parecido a una llave en ese cuarto. Alguien los encerró a propósito y era mejor no emplear la fuerza para salir. Red perfectamente pudo haber usado una " _patada de choque_ " para salir. Lo malo es que eso implicaría hacer mucho daño y ruido. Era mejor no emplear la violencia en la casa de su amigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Leaf un poco asustada.

Red se sentó en una silla que estaba junto al escritorio de Green –Esperar hasta que abran. No queda de otra.

-¿Y si no vienen? Leaf se estaba desesperando.

-Green en algún momento tendrá que venir. Este es su cuarto y tarde o temprano tendrá que venir aquí –contestó él.

Leaf se dejó caer de rodillas, resignada. Pero Red se levantó del lugar en el que estaba y dio unos pasos al centro de la habitación. Al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que ellos no habían dejado el lugar muy ordenado, especialmente la cama.

-Creo que deberíamos ordenar un poco –dijo él mientras se golpeaba el mentón con un dedo -¿Qué dices?

Leaf lo miró con curiosidad -¿Ordenar?

-Sí –dijo Red mientras movió su cabeza en signo de afirmación –Nosotros dormimos aquí y hay que dejar esto como estaba.

Leaf se cruzó de brazos y miró a Red con el ceño fruncido -¿Perdón? –le dijo acercándose a él –No solo dormimos… También, también… ¡INTIMAMOS AQUÍ!... ¡HICIMOS EL AMOR AQUÍ! Di las cosas por su nombre.

Red de inmediato puso su mano en la boca de ella -¡Silencio! –dijo -¿Acaso quieres que todo Kanto se entere de que pasamos una noche juntos?

Leaf alejó la mano de Red –Este,,, Por ahora no me importa si se enteran o no. Me importa que tú no lo olvides, despistado. Hizo una mueca de enojo.

-Nunca me olvidaría de eso. El tono de voz del chico cambió a uno más sincero. -De verdad, fue un momento maravilloso. Red se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente –No te preocupes, ademas, vamos a salir de aquí, amor.

Después de dejar esa minúscula discusión, la recién constituida pareja se puso manos a la obra para ordenar el cuarto de Green. La cama quedó tan bien estirada que parecía que nadie hubiese dormido en ella y, mucho menos, que un par de jóvenes dio rienda suelta a su amor en ella.

Después de terminar esas labores, cada uno se sentó en lugares separados. Red en la misma silla que estaba junto al escritorio, mientras que Leaf se quedó en la cama. De ahí intercambiaban palabras de lado a lado.

De pronto, Red recordó un poco de lo sucedido entre ellos –Oye, Leaf... -¿Qué sucede? –interrumpió ella. Red buscaba la forma adecuada de decirlo, sentía un poco de pena y nervios al preguntar –E-Este… ¿Te gustó lo de anoche? Quiero decir… ¿L-La forma en que lo hice?

Leaf lo miró asombrada y sonrojada -¿¡QUÉ!? –exclamó mientras sujetaba su rostro -¡Cómo me preguntas eso!

-Solo quiero saber.

A la chica de sombrero blanco le incomodaba un poco hablar del tema. Pero lo que más la avergonzaba era decir que esa era su primera vez. Seguro era también la primera vez de él. No quería quedar como una chiquilla inocente que no sabía nada de la vida, nada del amor, nada del sexo. Como ya tenía casi 20 años él debería pensar que tenía algo de experiencia. Esas eran las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Justo cuando Leaf iba a dar una respuesta, escucharon que el cerrojo de la puerta se estaba moviendo. Los chicos se alegraron al ver eso y se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y caminaron hasta la puerta. La conversación que estaban sosteniendo pasó a segunda plano.

Esta finalmente se abrió y para su sorpresa era la madre de Green, quien los miró no tan sorprendida. –No me digan nada. Green los dejó aquí.

Red intentó dar explicaciones -Bueno, lo que pasa… -La madre de su amigo lo interrumpió. –No es necesario que me expliques, jovencito. Desde que era un niño a Green le ha gustado encerrar a las personas. Una vez le pregunté por qué lo hacía y me dijo que era para quedarse con la atención, ya que los otros niños le "robaban protagonismo". Una vez encerró a su hermana en el baño.

-¡¿Eso pensaba?! –preguntó Leaf sorprendida.

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes, querida. Estaba lavando la ropa que Green ocupó el día de ayer y las llaves de su habitación cayeron de su pantalón. Supuse que los había encerrado, porque ustedes eran los únicos ausentes en la sala.

- _Vaya tipo de ayuda que me da_ –pensó Red.

El par de jóvenes abandonó la habitación en compañía de la madre de Green. Fueron hasta el patio y ahí estaba el resto, feliz, conversando entre ellos.

Green los miró de una manera picara –Hasta que aparecen.

-¡TÚ NOS DEJASTE AHÍ! –grito Leaf. Claro que ese grito fue solamente para disimular molestia frente a los demás. Quería mantener el secreto de la intimidad con Red por un tiempo para después hacer pública la relación. -Oye, relájate –dijo Green. –No es para tanto.

En ese momento Silver se puso de pie –Chicos, es hora de que nos retiremos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en Johto. El Profesor Elm nos necesita.

-¡Es cierto! –dijo Lyra. –Es hora de marcharnos –asintió Ethan.

Los muchachos oriundos de la región de Johto se despidieron de sus tres amigos y emprendieron camino a su hogar. En eso, Leaf recordó que su madre, junto a la de Green habían trabajado en una receta de repostería el día anterior, y quería saber cómo había quedado.

La chica de cabellos castaños se despidió de sus vecinos, evitando y controlando sus impulsos como pudo cuando se acercó a Red. No quiso abalanzarse a los brazos de él, ahí en el patio, justo ante la presencia de Green. Se limitó a hacer una despedida sobria y cortés.

Corrió rumbo a casa y saludó al Vileplume de su madre que la acompañaba en todas sus labores de jardinería. Porque el jardín de la casa de Leaf era uno de los más bellos de Pueblo Paleta.

Entró corriendo a su casa -¡HOLA MAMÁ! –Gritó alegremente -¡Hola Leaf! –le dijo ella. –Espero que te hayas divertido con tus amigos. –Claro que me divertí.

La chica de sombrero blanco subió rauda por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando llegó en su escritorio encontró una bandeja con una nota y unos pastelillos de naranja – _Esta es mi nueva receta. Sé que te va a gustar. Con mucho cariño de mamá_.

Leaf empezó a comer los pastelillos. Realmente estaban deliciosos. Le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces y su madre era una experta en el tema, una maestra de la repostería. Después de saborear cada uno de los pastelillos se recostó en su cama, con la mirada hacia el techo. _-¡Oh! ¡Red!_ –pensó. – _A pesar de los nervios me gustó. Estoy segura que se va a repetir en otra oportunidad_. La chica de cabello castaño dio un suspiro, se abrazó a su peluche de Snorlaax y se quedó profundamente dormida, con sus pensamientos puestos en la noche que había pasado con Red.

En casa de Green aún estaba el chico de gorra roja, junto a su vecino, degustando los mismos pastelillos de naranja que Leaf. Red estaba callado y un poco nervioso. No quería que su amigo tocara el tema de " _la ayuda_ " que le dio durante la noche. Lamentablemente para él, Green rompió el silencio.

-Muy bien. Ahora es momento de que me digas si mi ayuda fue útil o no. ¿Fue buena? ¿Cómo lo pasaste? ¿Te sirvió?

Esas palabras descolocaron a Red quien se atragantó con un pedazo de pastelillo. Tuvo que beber un poco de refresco, que no fue de mucha ayuda, por lo que que Green se vio obligado a darle un golpecito en la espalda.

Después de eso, Red ya pudo sacar una palabra –Me estaba ahogando.

-Pero ya no –dijo Green. -¡Vamos, vamos! –dijo mientras le daba golpecitos con el codo - Contesta lo que te pregunté.

Red no quería contar lo sucedido, prefería guardarlo el secreto por un rato. Para su desgracia Green insistía en saber –Viejo, no te hagas con que no pasó nada. Esa chica te gusta. Leaf es bonita, hay que reconocerlo. Al oír eso Red se sintió algo celoso y decidió darle un pisotón a su amigo para que dejara de destacar la belleza de la pelicastaña. –¡OUCH! Oye, tranquilo, solo di una opinión. Ella no me interesa. A mí me gustan las mujeres maduras, como la hermosa Lorelei.

Red dejó de comer sus pastelillos y apartó el plato a un lado –Tú ganas -dijo suspirando.

-¿Y entonces? –dijo Green con una leve sonrisa.

El chico de gorra roja dio un suspiro y le contó a su amigo lo sucedido con Leaf. Sí. Le contó lo vivido con la joven en esa habitación, tanto en la noche como en la mañana. Sí, porque no les bastó con una sola intimidad nocturna.

Green quedó absolutamente sorprendido -¡EN SERIO PASÓ TODO ESO! –exclamó.

-Sí –asintió Red seriamente.

-Cuando te dije que te iba ayudar, yo pensaba en algo poco. Algo como un beso, uno que otro jugueteo entre ustedes dos, pero no en sexo salvaje.

Red lo miró con cara de pocos amigos –En ningún momento dije " _sexo salvaje_ ".

-Como digas. Green por una parte se sentía bien. Se sentía como todo un guardián del amor, todo un cupido, todo un Doctor Corazón. -¿Sabes? Pensé que no tomarías en cuenta mi ayuda. Lo digo por lo despistado que eres en algunas ocasiones.

Con eso, Red ya se había liberado de la presión de su amigo -Puedes sentirte feliz ahora. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.

-Lo apruebo –dijo Green levantando el pulgar.

El " _chico cupido_ " comenzó a maquinar más estrategias para juntar a sus amigos –Puede ser en una cueva, en una casa en la playa, en la torre de Pueblo Lavanda… Uhm… Eso puede ser... De pronto, al chico se le vino una idea en la cabeza, algo de lo que no se había percatado cuando Red le contó lo sucedido.

-Oye, Red –dijo Green algo preocupado.

-¿Si?

-¿Usaste protección? No me digas que no.

Red se quedó un momento pensativo –No -dijo tranquilamente mientras se comía otro pastelillo.

Green se sorprendió -¡VIEJO! ¡PERO CÓMO! –exclamó.

Red se quedó callado, pensando y asimilando la situación.

-No pienses tanto –dijo Green. –Viejo, si esa chica estaba en su momento fértil, prepárate para la bomba que te va a caer encima. Lo lamento, pero Leaf podría quedar embarazada. Eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, porque no pensé que ustedes llegarían a tanto.

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría con mucho hielo sobre la cabeza de Red. Se quedó perplejo, sin habla y empezaba a pensar en todo lo que se venía encima, si es que eso llegaba a concretarse. Los nervios lo invadieron, no le quedaba otra cosa que encomendarse a Arceus a la espera de un milagro.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

 **Próxima entrega** : probablemente este fin de semana, sábado 29 de Octubre.


	3. Hablemos de negocios, parte I

Bueno gente, aquí traigo el tercera capítulo de esta historia, con su primera parte. Disculpe si no pude subirlo el 29 de Octubre, como lo había anticipado, pero tuve que preparar unos exámenes para la universidad, además del fallecimiento de mi abuelo paterno ese mismo fin de semana. Lo importante es que he cumplido con lo que prometí, así que disfrútelo.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : capítulo con contenido violento.

* * *

 **III**

 **Hablemos de negocios, parte 1**

Habían pasado un par de meses del cumpleaños de su amigo Green y del encuentro que tuvo con Leaf. Las palabras que le dijo su amigo y viejo rival no lo dejaban dormir por las noches. Se había encontrado con su compañera en múltiples ocasiones, ya sea para entrenar o para hacer algo más. A pesar de que se sentía preocupado, seguía sucumbiendo a sus bajos instintos. No. No era solo él, sino que ambos caían en la tentación.

Esta vez el encuentro fue en Ciudad Carmín. Red y Leaf habían recibido boletos para abordar el S. S. Anne. Los boletos se los había dado la madre de Leaf, quien ganó el último concurso de repostería de Pueblo Paleta. Su madre sabía que hace poco había comenzado una relación con el castaño. Claro que no tenía idea de "lo otro".

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, en Ciudad Carmín –dijo Leaf. –Espero que lo pasemos bien, Red. La chica caminaba de la mano junto al castaño en dirección al muelle. Red se mantenía en silencio, pensando en las posibles consecuencias de todo lo sucedido entre ellos. Serio y sin decir ninguna palabra, seguía su camino. Aceptó venir al S.S. Anne para poder relajarse y estar con la chica que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-¡Hemos llegado! –dijo la pelicastaña alegremente.

-Sube tú primero, Leaf. Yo te sigo y llevo el equipaje. Red tomó las maletas, una de él y la otra de su compañera, más el bolso de la castaña.

Al abordar, ambos chicos fueron recibidos por la tripulación. Uno de los marineros los llevó a la habitación que les correspondía, la A-312, que se ubicaba en el sector de la popa del crucero.

Los muchachos entraron al cuarto y dejaron sus cosas. Leaf se recostó de inmediato en la cama -¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Isla Canela, allá vamos! -Se ve que estás ansiosa por llegar a Isla Canela. Recuerdo que las aguas termales de ese lugar son espectaculares. -Son tan geniales que hacen que los Pokémon se recuperen -contestó ella.

Red estaba sentado en uno de los sofás cercanos a la ventana. Ahí, de brazos cruzados y pensativos, el castaño decidió romper el silencio que había en la habitación. Tomó aire para sacar la voz y dirigirse a su compañera -Leaf, necesito preguntarte algo. Es importante. Leaf se levantó y se sentó en la cama -¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella intrigada. Él la miró seriamente -¿Te has puesto a pensar de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros durante todo este tiempo? Leaf se sorprendió un poco -Creo que sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que puedo embarazarme. Bueno, está bien que te preocupes, de hecho, yo igual lo hago –contestó ella mientras se dirigía hasta Red –Puedes estar tranquilo. –Leaf tomó las manos del chico que estaba sentado en el sofá y se arrodilló frente a él -Tengo un ciclo irregular que me enseñaron a manejar muy bien. Sé bien cuando es el momento apropiado para estar juntos.

Red quedó atónito con lo que la chica le contestó -¿En serio tienes todo calculado? –dijo. -¡Claro! No te preocupes. La chica le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para darle tranquilidad. Él solo correspondió el gesto.

-Deberíamos ir a la cubierta, a mirar el atardecer. Leaf hizo que Red se levantara del sofá y lo llevó a la cubierta del barco. Allí habían muchas personas conversando sobre sus planes en Isla Canela, localidad que todavía seguía siendo altamente concurrida por los turistas.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos a hospedarnos? –preguntó Red.

-¡Claro! Tengo en mente a la "Posada Adivinanza" de Blaine.

-El líder de gimnasio. Red sonrió al oír su nombre. –Recuerdo sus acertijos. Para cada ocasión tenía uno adecuado. Definitivamente es un gran tipo.

Red sintió que Leaf se apegaba a su brazo. –No sería mala idea desafiarlo... Claro...

-¡UNA BATALLA DOBLE! -gritó Red entusiasmado. -No es mala idea. -Este... De pronto el chico recordó lo que habían planificado antes de salir. - _Que te parece si en nuestro viaje a Canela nos tomamos las vacaciones como lo que realmente son, vacaciones. Sin Pokémon, sin batallas. Nada. -Estoy de acuerdo. Descansemos a todos y dejemos a nuestros compañeros con el Profesor Oak_. Eso fue lo que ambos acordaron antes de salir de Pueblo Paleta.

- _¡Estimados pasajeros! Es hora de que ingresen al salón principal de eventos de S.S. Anne para disfrutar de un gran baile y banquete. Este es nuestro mes aniversario, así que queremos celebrarlo con ustedes, nuestros pasajeros. Pasen, pasen, no tenagan miedo, que todo corre por cuenta de la casa._

-¡Vayamos! -dijo Red. Ambos muchachos corrieron en dirección al salón principal. En aquel lugar habían mesas por todos los alrededores y rincones, con de comida de todo tipo. Cosas dulces, saladas, esponjosas, crujientes… Todo eso estaba a disposición de los pasajeros del S.S. Anne. El bebestible tampoco se quedaba atrás. Habían bebidas de todo tipo, desde el más fino champagne hasta el jugo de fruta natural más sencillo.

Red y Leaf se sentían en el paraíso. Comenzaron a probar cada uno de los bocadillos. El primero al que sucumbió la pareja fueron las freses con chocolate y crema chantilly -¡Que delicioso está esto! –dijo Leaf mientras sus ojos brillaban. Por su parte, Red estaba igual de entusiasmado y disfrutaba de las cosas más saladas, como papas fritas con salsa de tártara. Luego, el segundo turno de Leaf, consistió en un ataque a los pasteles. El de piña era su favorito y luego siguió con el de naranja, manzana y arándano. Ella realmente se sentía en el paraíso. Amaba las cosas dulces y cómo no, si tenía una madre experta en el rubro.

Para bajar toda esa comida que ingirieron se fueron al rincón de las bebidas. Allí cada uno optó por su refresco favorito: Leaf por el jugo de mango y Red por el de frambuesa. Ambo bebieron cinco vasos, uno tras otro. Hicieron una pausa de un minuto y luego siguieron bebiendo, esta vez un vaso de cerveza cada uno. Después de beber todo ese líquido espumoso se rindieron. Ya era suficiente de comida y bebida para ellos, estaban satisfechos.

Cuando estaban a punto de retirarse a su cuarto, apareció un sujeto a reclamarles por la falta de juego de mango. Leaf le explicó cordialmente que ella se había bebido la última botella que quedaba, cosa que el sujeto no logró comprender.

Ambos chicos emprendieron camino a su habitación, pero aquel individuo los siguió por los pasillos, recriminando a la chica por la falta de jugo-¡OIGAN MOCOSOS! ¡SE LLEVARON TODO EL JUGO DE MANGO! ¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS, EGOISTAS Y GLOTONES! Red y Leaf optaron por no darle importancia y siguieron su camino. Lo malo era que el sujeto iba tras ellos, gritando improperios como un loco -¡OYE, MOCOSA, HIJA DE PUTA!

Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo posible por ignorar los dichos del sujeto, pero todo se descontroló cuando agarró el antebrazo de Leaf y la jaló con fuerza contra una pared. Este hecho descolocó por completo a Red, quien de inmediato se acercó al sujeto, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le dio un certero puñetazo en el pómulo. El golpe de Red fue con fuerza, tanto que le arrancó una pieza dental.

Después que el sujeto quedó en el suelo, sangrando por su boca y aguantando el dolor por haber perdido un dientes, Red fue hasta él y nuevamente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa -¡Mira desgraciado, aprende a tratar a una mujer! Con ella nadie se mete, ¿me escuchaste? -No los molesto nunca más -dijo el sujeto mientras su cabeza daba vueltas por el golpe que recibió.

Red soltó al individuo y fue buscar a Leaf que todavía estaba en el suelo, un poco aturdida por lo sucedido y con su antebrazo bastante adolorido -¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Red. –Eso creo –contestó mientras se levantaba con las piernas temblorosas. El chico de pelos castaños se dio cuenta de la inestabilidad de su compañera y decidió cargarla él mismo a la habitación. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Red la dejó sobre la cama. Ella todavía seguía tiritando por lo sucedido y además, seguía con el dolor en su antebrazo derecho. Quiso soportarlo, pero fue en vano. El dolor se trasladó hasta el codo.

El castaño se percató de esto y fue hasta el pequeño frigobar que tenía la habitación. Allí, había dejado una bolsa de gel especial que siempre llevaba en su botiquín cuando viajaba, por si sufría alguna lesión en alguno de sus viajes. Si algo le había inculcado bien su madre era como prevenir y curar heridas o lesiones –Esto te ayudará –dijo mientras ponía aquella bolsa gelatinosa en la zona afectada. Cuando Leaf sintió como el hielo penetraba su piel hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Está frío.

Red acarició la mejilla de la chica con ternura –Pronto estarás bien. Leaf solo le contestó con una sonrisa. Después de un rato, la chica castaña se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Red que se había quedado cuidándola. -¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó él. –Un poco. Ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, aunque todavía sentía molestias en su antebrazo y codo –Al menos ya no estoy temblando –murmuró ella. Unos segundos después se apartó de él –Mejor voy a dormir para descansar. Voy a buscar mi pijama. Por cierto, no mires nada. Red la miró de una forma muy picara -¡Ha! ¿Nada? Sin duda esa era una petición extraña, si él ya la había visto muchas veces sin ropa. –Está bien. Cámbiate tranquila. A Red no le quedó más remedio que mirar por la ventana mientras Leaf se cambiaba de ropa, mientras tanto él, optó por quitarse la gorra y dejarla sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana. Aprovechó para ir al baño a peinarse un poco.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Leaf que ya se había puesto su pijama, estaba en la cama, cubierta por las suaves cobijas. Sus ojos ya se cerraban, estaba cayendo rendida al mundo de los sueños. Red no quiso hacer mucho ruido, así que se quitó las ropas superiores, quedando a torso desnudo. No quiso meterse dentro de la cama, se conformó con estar al lado de Leaf. Besó a la chica en su frente y tomó el control remoto de la televisión para buscar algo interesante qué ver. No se dio cuenta en que momento se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Red y compañía. Cuando el chico se despertó se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto por un par de mantas. Claramente Leaf había despertado en algún momento de la noche y lo cubrió con ellas para que no sintiera frío. El muchacho se levantó con pocas ganas, bostezando. Eran las siete de la mañana y alguien imprudente, para él, tocaba la puerta - _¿Quién podrá ser?_ -pensó. Red dio un último bostezo y abrió la puerta –Buenos… Oh, lo siento –dijo una chica de tez blanca, pelirroja y de profundos ojos verdes, sonrojada por ver a Red con el torso desnudo. El castaño se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que le causó a aquella joven –Espera un momento –le dijo y fue en busca de la playera que había dejado en una silla la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, ¿sucede algo? -dijo el castaño amablemente.

-Tú debes ser Red, ¿cierto?

-Claro, soy yo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza –Mi nombre es Karin, soy una de las mucamas de este crucero. El Capitán del S.S. Anne quiere verlo en su despacho personal.

Red se mostró sorprendido por esa petición -¡¿Me quiere ver a mí?!

-Sí. Dice que te espera en media hora en sus instalaciones.

-E-Entiendo –contestó Red.

-Debo retirarme ahora –dijo Karin. –Gracias. Que tengas un buen día.

Red tenía curiosidad por saber los motivos de su llamado. El pelicastaño tenía que estar en media hora ante el Capitán del S.S. Anne, por lo que empezó a alistarse para eso. Se fue a la regadora. El agua tibia caía por su espalda, eso le provocaba una sensación de relajo. Al terminar su baño en la ducha, se secó y salió del lugar, tan solo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura.

Cuando él se estaba vistiendo Leaf se despertó y vio que él no estaba a su lado -¡RED! –gritó la chica. –Aquí estoy –dijo tranquilamente mientras se terminaba de vestir. -¿A dónde vas? –Al despacho del Capitán de este crucero -¿Por qué tienes que ir ahí? -interrogó la chica con curiosidad. –No lo sé. Solo me dijeron que tenía que estar en ese lugar en media hora. –Entonces, iré contigo. Leaf salió rápidamente de la cama. Todavía estaba dolorida por el incidente de ayer. Red la detuvo e hizo que se sentara en la cama otra vez –Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo iré a ver de qué se trata todo esto.

Unos minutos después, Red ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto del Capitán. – _Aquí vamos_ -se dijo así mismo. El muchacho llamó a la puerta con un golpe suave. Cuando esta fue abierta se encontró con Karin –Capitán, el joven Red ya está aquí –dijo mientras lo hacía pasar al interior de la habitación. Al castaño se le señaló que esperara en una pequeña sala privada del cuarto.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres Red, ese magnífico entrenador del que tanto se habla por Kanto.

-H-Hola Señor –dijo Red con una leve sonrisa.

El Capitán del crucero le hizo una seña Karin para que se retirara, cosa que cumplió sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Soy Davis, el Capitán del S.S. Anne.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Reed mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones que estaban en la sala, uno frente a otro. El Capitán se sirvió una copa de vino. A Red le ofreció algo de beber pero este no aceptó. Solo quería saber los motivos por los cuales ese hombre lo necesitaba.

-Mira muchacho, sé mucho de tus logros y de lo talentoso que eres. Imagino que debe ser una cosa de familia, o mejor dicho, es un asunto que se hereda de generación en generación.

-Para mí solo el esfuerzo y perseverancia me han hecho ser quien soy.

-Eso ayuda un poco también, chico. Mira, estoy formando una academia de nuevos talentos en el mundo Pokémon. Mi idea es reclutar a los hijos de los mejores entrenadores de cada región para que estos alcancen la máxima perfección.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Red quedó sorprendido por escuchar una idea tan novedosa como esa.

-¡Hombre! No es para sorprenderse tanto. Mi idea es magnífica. Los niños y niñas serían sometidos desde temprana edad para alcanzar esa perfección. ¿Qué tal un hijo tuyo para esta gran idea?

Red cerró los ojos y esbozó un gesto de negación con su cabeza. -Lamento decirle, Capitán Davis, que no tengo hijos y si los tuviera, no le entregaría a ninguno para que lo convierta en un entrenador perfecto, que solo conozca de victorias. Ese no es el verdadero sentido de ser un entrenador.

El Capitán frunció el entrecejo -¡Pero hombre! Eso no importa. Si no tienes hijos podemos arreglarlo.

-¡COMO DICE! Red quedó atónito con las palabras del Capitán Davis.

-Lo de los hijos es algo que podemos arreglar. Para eso Karin está aquí.

Red movió la cabeza en gesto de negación -¡No! Lo siento, pero no estoy disponible para nada ni nadie –dijo el chico mientras una imagen de Leaf se venía a su cabeza.

-¡Que estúpido eres!

-No me importa si lo soy. Yo no me voy a prestar para estas cosas.

-Te ofrezco todo el dinero que quieras, Red. Davis abrió un maletín lleno de fajos de billetes –Estoy dispuesto a pagarte todo esto.

Para Red esa conversación era suficiente, tenía que terminar. El castaño se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas a Davis. –Por última vez. No me voy a prestar para una idea tan loca como esta. Personas inocentes pueden salir perjudicadas por sus tonterías y no voy a permitir que eso suceda.

Finalmente Red se retiró de la habitación y dejó al Capitán solo mientras este gritaba improperios por la rabia que le causó la negativa del oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. En uno de los pasillos que lo llevaban de regreso a su habitación, se encontró con Karin, la joven que Davis dijo que era parte de sus planes.

-¡Red! –dijo mientras se le acercaba. El muchacho se detuvo al escucharla –Tú deberías dejar de trabajar con un sujeto como ese –contestó él. Ella solo se quedó callada con la cabeza gacha. –Deberías alejarte. –No puedo hacerlo, -le contestó ella. -¿Por qué? –Solo te puedo decir una cosa como advertencia: ese tipo es peligroso. En serio, ten cuidado con él. Después de cruzar esas palabras con el castaño, Karin abandonó el pasillo y fue nuevamente en dirección a las oficinas de Davis. -Quiero que lo tengas en la mira -dijo el Capitán apenas vio a la chica ingresar al cuarto.

Finalmente, Red llegó a su habitación. Allí se encontraba Leaf, esperándolo con una sonrisa. Ya se sentía mejor, cosa que se pudo notar rápidamente, porque apenas vio al chico se lanzó directamente hacia él -¡LLEGASTE! Red la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente. –Se ve que estás bien, eso me alegra. –Es que tengo un buen enfermero –contestó ella sonriente. -Él solo soltó una carcajada. -Sí, pero no te aproveches.

La pareja observó el horizonte a través de la ventana. Había un día hermoso frente a ellos, por lo que decidieron ir a la piscina del crucero a refrescarse. Rápidamente se alistaron con sus trajes de baño y se fueron en dirección a la alberca que estaba en la cubierta del S.S. Anne.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

Próxima entrega: Domingo 6 de noviembre, si no es que **no pasan imprevistos** :D


	4. Hablemos de negocios, parte II

¡Hola! Aquí traigo la segunda de parte del capítulo "Hablemos de negocios". No pude tenerla lista para el 6, pero ahora que sufro una lesión deportiva tengo tiempo para escribir (?) y estudiar para mis exámenes O.O

Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden dejar su review :D

 **ADVERTENCIA** : su momento de lemon, uso de lenguaje grosero, violencia física y uso de armas. Se empieza a poner violento esto, ups :O

* * *

 **III**

 **Hablemos de negocios, parte 2**

La pareja originaria de Pueblo Paleta seguía su viaje a bordo del S.S. Anne. Red le contó a Leaf sobre los planes del Capitán y la propuesta que este le hizo. El prodigioso entrenador siguió manteniendo su negativa y optó por rebelarse a los constantes llamados de Davis. Leaf, al igual que él, repudiaba los hechos de la máxima autoridad del S.S. Anne.

El par de jóvenes continuó su vida de manera normal. Todos los días tenían actividades diferentes a bordo del crucero. Había un día dedicado para el cine, otro para la piscina, para los bailes, la discoteca… Para cada cosa que se les ocurriera.

-A pesar de que el viaje sea largo no se nota demasiado –dijo Leaf mientras caminaba junto a Red.

-Es que este lugar es demasiado grande. Cuando lleguemos a Isla Canela no nos darán ganas de abandonar el crucero, porque todavía nos quedarán cosas por hacer. Red abrazó a Leaf –Pero contigo todo se disfruta más, -le dijo el castaño que fue directamente a los labios de su compañera para besarlos. Ella simplemente le correspondió el gesto. Se abrazon y besaron de una forma muy acalorada en aquel pasillo.

Para su mala suerte, el momento romántico fue interrumpido cuando alguien pasó rápidamente por el lugar gritando -¡CON PERMISO, CON PERMISO! Los chicos miraron asustados, tanto que no alcanzaron a moverse del lugar, por lo que esa persona chocó con ellos. Debido al golpe, los tres cayeron al suelo -¡OUCH! Me dolió –dijo Leaf mientras miraba sus piernas. Red no se quejó y se levantó de inmediato para tenderle la mano a Leaf. -¡Ay! Los siento –dijo la mujer mientras limpiaba su uniforme del polvo. –Eres tú –dijo Red mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudar a la chica. -¡Joven Red! –exclamó la chica. Esa mujer era Karin, una de las mucamas del S.S. Anne y asistente del Capitán Davis. –Leaf, ella es Karin, una de las mucamas del crucero. -¡Hola! Mucho gusto. La joven entrenadora la saludó alegremente y se disculpó por usar el pasillo como rincón para enamorados. –Sé que hay otros lugares... Leaf estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco sonrojada. –Por mí no se preocupen. Bueno, ya debo irme. Karin tomó las toallas que habían caído y siguió su camino. Los jóvenes entrenadores decidieron regresar a su habitación.

Ya en el cuarto del crucero, la pareja pidió servicio a la habitación. Al rato llegó una de las tantas mucamas con un plato lleno de frutillas, una botella champagne sobre una cubeta de hielo y una cascada de chocolate. Apenas la mujer abandonó el cuarto, Red se fue de inmediato a abrir la champagne . Agitó la botella para poder sacar el corcho, y además, para que diera su característica espuma. Sirvió una copa para él y otra para Leaf. -¡SALUD! –dijeron ambos al unísono. –Espera –Interrumpió Leaf. -¿Qué se supone que estamos celebrando?

Red la miró con cara de sorprendido -¡PERO COMO! ¿No te acuerdas que hoy es nuestro aniversario? Hace tres meses estamos juntos. Hasta tu madre lo sabe. –E-Es cierto… Eh… Lo había olvidado –dijo ella riendo avergonzada. Red dio un suspiro de resignación –Y después dicen que yo soy el despistado.

La pareja continuó su celebración con dos copas más de champagne, además de disfrutar el sabor de las frutillas con chocolate, que eran realmente deliciosas, lo mejor que habían probado en ese crucero hasta el momento.

Había mucha algarabía y risas en esa habitación. Los dos jugaban con las frutillas y la cascada. Leaf le dio de comer frutillas a Red, bañadas por completo en chocolate. Por su parte, él hacia lo mismo hasta que " _engañó_ " a Leaf haciéndole creer que le daría una frutilla, cosa que no fue así. Red terminó comiéndose aquel fruto mientras observaba a Leaf con la mirada más picara que pudo. Ella se molestó y comenzó a golpear a Red con una de las almohadas de la cama. Él solo se reía y Leaf más se molestaba. -¡Relajate!, -le dijo. Intentó golpearlo con una segunda almohada, pero esta vez no tuvo éxito, ya que Red fue más rápido y pudo detenerla. El castaño sujetó las muñecas de la chica. –Es fácil detenerte, –le dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca. Ella se rindió y sucumbió al beso de su compañero, quien la soltó de su agarre. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. La chica no quería separarse de él. Le quitó la chaqueta para después besarlo en el cuello, lo que provocó un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo del castaño. Él no se quedó atrás y puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica, para acariciarla, de paso, aprovechó la oportunidad para quitar la blusa de su amante, dejando a esta con el torso casi desnudo, con solo un brasier violeta que cubría su anatomía superior. Además, el largo cabello castaño caía por el cuerpo de la joven, llegando hasta su cintura. Para Red esa era una vista hermosa. La miró embobado, deseándola, así que se fue directamente a su boca. Ella correspondió el gesto y lo besó de la misma pasión que él imponía. Sus lenguas y fluidos bucales se traspasaban del uno al otro. Era una verdadera guerra en el interior de sus bocas.

La temperatura del lugar se elevaba cada vez más. El calor apasionado entre los dos comenzó a hacer sus efectos. Leaf comenzó a quitar la otra prenda de ropa superior del castaño, pero este apuró las cosas y se quitó él mismo la camiseta negra, ahorrándole el trabajo a su amante. Ahora la joven de cabellos castaños tenía a Red a piel descubierta, así que comenzó a besar el cuello de este y poco a poco empezó a descender. Recorrió la zona del pectoral mayor con sus besos, para después llegar a los oblicuos. Leaf continuó su descenso hasta que los pantalones del chico la interrumpieron. Desabrochó la hebilla cinturón y lanzó la prenda a un lado. Ahora tenía al castaño semidesnudo, solo con su bóxer. Ahí se dio cuenta de la dureza de su miembro, por lo que quitó el atavío, dejando su sexo al descubierto. Ella lo tomó y comenzó a masajearlo, de arriba a abajo. Red sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de descargas eléctricas con cada toqueteo. Cada movimiento que le hacía su compañera en la entrepierna le provocaba hormigueos de excitación. Pero no solo fueron masajes. Ella se encargó de recorrer toda su zona baja, desde la ingle, el perineo y hasta sus testículos. El hormigueo que sintió por todo su cuerpo fue mayor cuando se llevó su miembro a la boca. La chica jugueteó con su lengua, usando diferentes movimientos con ella y que provocaban un claro éxtasis en el chico. Leaf podía notarlo tan solo por ver su cara. Fue tanto el estimulo que recibió, que el castaño no pudo contenerse, derramándose dentro de ella. Amargo y ácido fue el sabor que sintió en su boca, pero no le prestó mucha importancia y rápidamente se lo tragó.

El muchacho aún estaba ardiendo, así que tomó a Leaf y se fue directamente a besar su oreja y suspirar en ella. Poco a poco dejó esa zona para ir por sus labios. Mientras la besaba, recorría el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos y de paso aprovechó de quitar la prenda que protegía su delantera. Masajeó cada parte de su anatomía, especialmente los firmes pechos de la chica. Él continuó sus caricias, pasó por sus sensuales caderas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, en donde se encontró con la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba a su compañera. La indumentaria estaba completamente húmeda por la excitación. Esas bragas le estorbaban, así que rápidamente se deshizo de ellas, dejando a la muchacha lista para recibir un golpe de deleite en su interior. Pero faltaba una cosa más: ahora era el turno de Red para acariciar su intimidad. El chico comenzó por recorrer la pelvis de su compañera. Los besos y su lengua fueron la herramienta que ayudó a provocar los suspiros de placer en la castaña. Cada toqueteo que le daba en su entrepierna provocaba gemidos por parte de la chica. Lo estaba disfrutando, es por eso que ella misma se encargó de tomar la cabeza de Red para impulsarlo y sentirlo más adentro. Estaba completamente extasiada. El palpitar y las contracciones que sentía en su intimidad la hicieron explotar por dentro. Después de ese momento acalorado sus piernas cayeron en señal de cansancio por recibir tanto gozo en esa cunnilingus. Pero el show tenía que continuar, por lo que Red tomó a Leaf de las caderas y la acomodó a él. Por petición de Leaf esta se ubicó arriba, mientras sus piernas estaban alrededor de las caderas del castaño. Con tan solo un movimiento introdujo el miembro de su amante en su intimidad. Sintió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente para después aumentar el ritmo poco a poco. El sujetó a la chica de sus caderas y sincronizó los movimientos con los de ella, quien además ejercía presión sobre toda su virilidad. La vvista para él era espectacular. Sus movimientos lo volvían loco, tanto el de sus caderas, cintura y pechos que rebotaban. Sus gemidos, con uno que otro grito que salían de su boca, lo calentaba aun más. Entre tanto vaivén de movimientos y gemidos de placer, los dos llegaron al climax de su relación, especialmente Red, que expulsó todo su semen dentro de ella, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse.

Después de dejar su flujo de ella Red continuó con unos movimientos más suaves para disminuir la tensión. El acto pasional había terminado, por lo que el chico tuvo que salir de su amante, mientras Leaf sentía como un liquido se escurría por su intimidad. Ella lo miró a los ojos y tomó su rostro para plantarle un beso apasionado, entonces, el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir en el juego. Leaf se abrazó y puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico, dejándole la vía libre para el siguiente acto. Mientras entraba nuevamente en ella acariciaba sus pechos y besaba su cuello. Cuando estuvo dentro de ella otra vez comenzó a moverse suavemente hasta aumentar más la intensidad. Con todo ese bombeo de placer, el ambiente de la habitación estaba completamente encendido, igual que sus cuerpos y para qué decir de los vidrios del cuarto, completamente empañados. El castaño soltó un fuerte gemido de deleite, que dejaba en evidencia la dicha de tener Leaf entre sus brazos y disfrutar de su interior. Por su parte, la castaña sentía cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo, cada estocada que Red le daba la hacía sentir en el cielo. El éxtasis entre los dos no se hizo esperar, Red se corrió nuevamente dentro de ella, quien sintió como otra vez el calor la inundaba por dentro.

Después de terminado su encuentro amoroso, Red se dejó caer en la cama, llevándose a su compañera entre sus brazos. Leaf se aferró a su pecho y reposó junto a él entre las sábanas. Sí, estaban cansados, sudando, jadeando.

...

Mientras tanto, en el despacho privado del Capitán Davis, Karin y este estaban conversando sobre los planes que el mandamás del crucero le había propuesto a Red.

-No puede ser que ese Red se niegue a mi grandiosa idea –dijo enfurecido.

-Pero Capitán, él no quiere. Se ve que es un joven muy apegado al sentido de justicia, además es gentil. Creo que él no va a querer cooperar. Lo mejor sería que lo descartara.

El Capitán siguió molesto, tanto que lanzó la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo contra la pared, maldiciendo al joven entrenador. _-¡HIJO DE PUTA! De alguna forma haré que me des lo que necesito_. –pensó. De pronto, alguien entró en la habitación sin avisar. Era uno de los miembros de la tripulación del barco –Capitán, aquí está el registro de las cámaras de los pasillos del crucero, sobre todo el registro de las actividades de los pasajeros. –Dame eso –ordenó el Capitán. Davis tomò el dispositivo USB y lo introdujo en la computadora. Allí comenzó a escudriñar cada uno de los vídeos, de cada lugar abierto del S. S. Anne, en la piscina, los pasillos, la proa, algunos salones. Eran muchos, pero terminó clavando la mirada en uno de ellos: Red y Leaf eran los protagonistas de esas escenas. Se veían felices entre arrumacos en la piscina.

-Vaya... Red. Karin, ¿sabes quien es esa chica?

-Por las imágenes se nota que es la novia de Red –contestó. –Hoy me encontré con ambos en el pasillo, besándose.

-Interesante –dijo de una forma muy malévola. –Seguro debe ser una talentosa entrenadora, igual que él. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

-No sé. –Mintió. Pero se puede averiguar revisando los libros de registro en donde se anotan todas las personas que se encuentran a bordo.

-Después que salgas de aquí harás esa pequeña tarea y traerás los libros a mi despacho.

Karin asintió con su cabeza, un poco asustada. –Capitán, ¿le va a proponer a esa chica lo mismo que a Red?

-No. Ya verás la forma en que la utilizaré. Ahora puedes retirarte a seguir con tus labores en el crucero. En dos horas más te llamaré. Karin salió del despacho de Davis y continuó con sus avtividades cotidianas.

...

En la habitación de los amantes, estos todavía estaban abrazados mutuamente. La joven castaña fue la que despertó primero. Ver a Red en la cama, a su lado, era algo realmente dichoso para ella. Muchas chicas lo seguían. Chicas atractivas, voluptuosas, mayores y menores que él. Pero eso Red nunca lo tomó en cuenta y prefirió quedarse con quien le robaba suspiros en secreto. El castaño se veía tierno e indefenso mientras estaba dormido –Que lindo es –murmuró ella. Se acercó a los labios del chico y los besó suavemente. El joven sintió el leve toque en su boca y se despertó con la imagen de su amada Leaf. –Ya habías despertado –dijo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro. La castaña solo afirmó con la cabeza. –Así te ves hermosa –Red la contemplaba con ojos de loco enamorado. Ella solo estaba cubierta con las sábanas de la cama, desde su delantera hacia abajo. Como él aún estaba tendido sobre la cama y ella sentada en el mismo lugar, pero a su lado, tenía una vista realmente hermosa de su compañera, especialmente de su cuerpo y larga cabellera hasta la cintura.

-Ya está atardeciendo –dijo ella mientras observaba por la ventana. El castaño se levantó para mirar también –Quiere decir que dormimos y estuvimos juntos gran parte de la tarde, tanto que nos olvidamos del almuerzo –Respondió riendo. Su risa fue interrumpida con el sonido de sus estómagos, signo evidente de que necesitaban algo de comida urgentemente.

El hambre pudo más, así que se levantaron, ordenaron lo que habían tirado y se fueron de inmediato al baño, a la regadera, para darse una ducha en conjunto. Fue una idea que se les ocurrió repentinamente para ahorrar tiempo y agua. Después que terminaron se fueron raudos a la habitación a vestirse. Leaf secó su cabello y lo cepilló. Tuvo la intención de sujetar su pelo en una coleta, pero por petición de Red no lo hizo, porque a él le gustaba ver ese largo cabello castaño al viento.

Abandonaron el cuarto y tomados de la mano se fueron a uno de los restaurantes del crucero. Podían pedir lo que quisieran, total el premio de aquel concurso consistía en un viaje en el S. S. Anne, desde Ciudad Carmín hasta Isla Canela, con todos los gastos pagados dentro de las instalaciones del crucero y un tour por la isla. Apenas entraron fueron atendidos por uno de los meseros del lugar, quien inmediatamente los ubicó en una de las mesas. Ordenaron su comida y esperaron por ella. Mientras comieron los pequeños panes con pastas de jamón que les habían dejado para esperar la orden, junto con un sabroso jugo de mango, el preferido de Leaf.

Justo cuando el mesero llegó con la comida de los jóvenes, se oyeron unas risas que venían de la entrada. Se notaba que era un grupo de tres personas. A medida que se iban aproximando, Red y Leaf sentían que eran voces familiares para ellos. El trío de personas al fin se dejó ver, era nada más ni nada menos que los jóvenes de Johto: Ethan, Lyra y Silver.

-¡MUCHACHOS! –exclamó Leaf sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les preguntó Red un poco impactado por verlos.

-¡Red y Leaf! Ethan se sorprendió. -¡Hola chicos! –dijo Leaf sonriente. Silver esbozó una leve sonrisa –Pero si son los entrenadores de Kanto.

Ethan se acercó a la pareja –Supongo que podemos sentarnos junto a ustedes. Lyra y Silver lo siguieron.

-Adelante. Red tuvo que resignarse a la idea de cenar a solas con Leaf.

-El Profesor Elm nos mandó a Isla Canela. Lyra se sentó a un lado de Leaf, Ethano y Silver al lado de Red. El chico pelirrojo llamó al mesero para ordenar la comida de los tres.

Red jugueteaba con el tenedor mientras hablaba, algo molesto, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. A Leaf no le molestó la presencia del trío, porque poda conversar con Lyra. Ahí tenía a una confidente.

La cena que compartieron juntos, después de todo fue agradable, con risas y anécdotas de sus viajes. Repentinamente, Leaf se levantó y salió del lugar rápidamente en dirección al baño. Lyra fue tras ella. Los cuatro chicos solo observaron la escena, preguntándose qué le sucedía a la entrenadora de Kanto.

Leaf estaba en el baño, devolviendo todo lo que había comido al sanitario. Lyra entró al lugar y se acercó a ella -¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada. La chica de Kanto dio un suspiro de alivio –Ya... Sí... Estoy bien. Lyra la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su rostro estaba pálido. –Creo que... ¡Ay! ¡No! Que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando. -¿Qué dices, Leaf? -Que me equivoqué en el manejo de mi ciclo... Y bueno... A la chica de Kanto le costaba articular las palabras. Lyra se quedó atónita. Se estaba haciendo la idea de la situación. –Leaf, no me digas que… -Sí. Me temo que es lo que tú y yo estamos pensando. La castaña se sentía decepcionada de sí misma. Abrazó a su amiga y colega entrenaadora. -¿Quién es el padre? –Acaso no es obvio -contestó ella en tono de resignación. Es Red. Estamos juntos desde al cumpleaños de Green. Pronto se lo íbamos a contar a los que faltaban. Lyra secó las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de la joven. –Dile lo que está sucediendo –Lo hare. Pero no en este crucero, sino cuando lleguemos a Isla Canela, y además, debemos estar cerca de un centro médico para confirmarlo por completo.

Finalmente, Leaf recuperó la compostura y ambas decidieron volver al salón donde estaban los demás muchachos. Volvieron con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros, disimulando lo sucedido. De inmediato retomaron sus conversaciones, aunque de vez en cuando, Red miraba a Leaf con preocupación, como diciéndole _"¿Qué te sucede?"_.

...

Dos horas después.

El Capitán Davis estaba en su habitación, acompañado de Karin y el resto de sus asistentes. Karin le hizo entrega de uno de los libros de registro de pasajeros del S. S. Anne. Allí estaban los nombres de Red y Leaf, y el número de su habitación (A-312).

-Con esta información es suficiente –dijo mientras le devolvía el libro a Karin.

-Bien. El Capitán tenía frente a él a un par de hombres altos, de perfecta contextura física. -Deben ir a esa habitación y traer a esos muchachos. Pero nunca se muestren su rostro frente a ellos. Escóndanse en alguna parte del cuarto.

-Señor, ¿y si esos dos oponen resistencia? –preguntó uno de sus subordinados.

-Ustedes apliquen todo lo que saben. Tienen conocimiento en estos asuntos. Si es necesario usar la fuerza con ellos. ¡HÁGANLO!.

-Entendido.

-Ahora retírense. Recuerden que deben pasar a revisar el sistema de seguridad para ver en qué lugar del crucero están. No olviden dejar desactivadas las cámaras de ese pasillo.

Los hombres al servicio del Capitán Davis abandonaron la habitación. Iban vestidos completamente de negro, con todos los utensilios que iban a emplear escondidos entre sus ropas.

El Capitán Davis se frotó las manos, como saboreando la eventual victoria que tendría en su juego.- Querida Karin, tú ve a tomar tu lugar. Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer. Ella simplemente obedeció y se retiró de la habitación a continuar con sus labores de mucama en el crucero para después estar cerca del escenario de asalto.

...

El quinteto de entrenadores seguía en el local, conversando de una forma amena. Todo eso hasta que Red se disculpó y se fue al baño. En su camino se fue pensando en Leaf y lo sucedido unos minutos atrás, pero al final terminó resignándose con sus pensamientos. Lo mejor era hablar con ella y no especular. Claro que entre tantas ideas estaba distraido, sin querer tropezó con una persona. – ¡Oh! Lo siento –dijo él amablemente. –Siempre es lo mismo, Red. Otra voz familiar para él. El muchacho puso más atención y se dio cuenta que tenía en frente a su viejo rival -¡GREEN! –El Gran Green -interrumpió. -Muestra más respeto. Ese tono arrogante era típico de él. -¿Desde cuando estás aquí? –Preguntó Red. –Desde el mismo día que zarpó este crucero. Lo que pasa es que yo abordé por el lugar reservado para gente importante. Necesito vacaciones y esas aguas termales de Isla Canela son lo mejor. Además tengo asuntos de Líder de gimnasio que resolver –Sí, claro –dijo Red con tono sarcástico. -¿Andas solo, Red? El castaño dio un suspiro –No. Leaf me acompaña. –Se ve que mi ayuda te sirvió –expresó Green con una sonrisa pícara mientras sujetaba su hombro. –Bueno, debo irme. Disfruta el viaje en tu clase, Red. ¡Adiós! El nieto del Profesor Oak se alejó del pasillo, perdiéndose en la distancia. Red abandonó su idea de ir al año y regresó de inmediato a donde estaban los demás. Allí, solo Leaf lo estaba esperando. Ella le explicó que los demás muchachos estaban cansados y decidieron irse a dormir.

Ahí es cuando Red tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Leaf –O-Oye… La chica lo interrumpió –¿Sabes qué? Me muero de sueño. Mejor vámonos. Leaf se levantó de inmediato y Red no tuvo más opción que seguirla. En la habitación hablaría con ella.

Entraron en su cuarto. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado –Bien, pasaré al baño antes de dormir –dijo Red antes de entrar al servicio. El castaño giró la manilla de la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un sujeto vestido de negro y el rostro cubierto. Solo pudo ver sus ojos. -¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! El individuo sacó un revólver de su chaqueta. Red se quedó completamente paralizado al ver el arma de fuego tan cerca. El tipo no lo apuntó con el arma, pero si usó la empuñadura para golpearlo en la nuca. Fue un golpe certero, que lo hizo sangrar y además, le provocó la pérdida de la conciencia. Leaf miró horrorizada la escena. Red estaba en el suelo, sangrando. ¡RED! Su grito fue desgarrador. Intentó acercarse a él. Lamentablemente ella también era víctima del ataquen. De un momento a otro, salió un sujeto del armario. Intentó forcejear con él, pero fue en vano. Su propósito se detuvo cuando aquel hombre puso un cuchillo de gran filo en su cuello. Puso sentir el filo del arma blanca. Eso hizo que su voz definitivamente se entrara. Para asegurar su trabajo, los sujetos pusieron un pañuelo con somnífero en las narices de ambos para hacerlos dormir. Las órdenes del Capitán Davis fueron cumplidas por sus subordinados, quienes abandonaron la habitación con cautela.

Con la pareja atacada, era el turno de la actuación de Karin. Entró en la habitación, disimulando que hacía su trabajo de mucama. Cuando vio a los dos jóvenes en el suelo salió a pedir ayuda. Claro que esa ayuda no se la pidió al equipo médico del crucero, sino a otros sujetos que se hacían pasar por tales. Retiraron los cuerpos del cuarto, los que fueron llevados a los sótanos y lugares más oscuros del S.S. Anne.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

 **Próxima entrega** : el... Tengo tiempo, así que no daré fecha. Será pronto, lo prometo.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. De los rincones del S S Anne

¡Hola gente! Después de tener mi súper golpe de inspiración (luego lo entenderán xD), he traído para todos los seguidores y no seguidores de esta historia (porque pueden estar leyendo de ociosos que son), el capítulo cuarto de este parsito y sus amigos.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Ninguna. Aunque ponga alguna la van a leer igual. Una de las cosas que tengo más clara en la vida es que lo prohibido es tentador xD.

* * *

 **IV**

 **De los rincones del S. S. Anne.**

El cuarto era frío y desolador. En el ambiente se respiraba el típico " _olor a hospital_ ". En el centro del lugar había un escritorio, lleno de carpetas y papeles. En un extremo de la sala, había dos camillas y en cada uno de ellas estaban Red y Leaf, profundamente dormidos. De pronto, una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y apareció un hombre alto, con un guardapolvo blanco. Su tez era blanca, su cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos azules. Tenía una cicatriz en el mentón.

El Capitán del S. S. Anne salió a recibirlo. –Doctor, que bueno es tenerlo por aquí. –Dice mientras lo saludaba estrechándole la mano –Ya estoy aquí, Capitán. Los dos hombres observaron los jóvenes –Aquí están Doctor, -le decía Davis mientras le señalaba a los chicos.

El hombre dio un vistazo a ambos –Son dos individuos jóvenes. Se ven ideales para el trabajo y nuestras pretensiones. –Entonces, adelante. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo el facultativo fue medir la presión arterial de ciada uno, para después seguir con su respiración y amígdalas, junto con sus latidos. Hasta ahí todo estaba en orden. –Sabia que no tendríamos muchos problemas con ellos. -¿Se ven aptos? –preguntó el Capitán. El médico solo se limitó a mover su cabeza en signo de afirmación. Ahora faltaba ver como los chicos estaban biológicamente. Para eso sacó los implementos necesarios para extraer muestras de sangre de cada uno. Con las muestras ya en sus manos, mandó a llamar a una asistente, quien llegó rápidamente al lugar –Lleva esto al laboratorio y apenas tengas los resultados, tráelos aquí. La mujer salió del lugar a cumplir las órdenes del Doctor.

El Capitán tenía una mirada malévola cada vez que observaba a los muchachos. -Apenas tengamos una respuesta positiva, se la haremos saber al Jefe.

-Al Jefe le convienen estos chicos, con ellos tendrá lo que necesita. El facultativo acariciaba el rostro de Leaf con cierto dejo de maldad. –Cuando tenga los resultados, llamaré a mi equipo para comenzar los tratamientos de fertilización y luego, implantaremos ese ovulo fecundado en el cuerpo de esta chica.

El Capitán se frotaba las manos –Ese muchacho rechazó mi propuesta. Ya verá lo que les sucede a quienes se niegan a trabajar con nosotros.

Pasó una hora desde que se llevaron las muestras de sangre para analizarlas, cuando de repente, la asistente volvió a ingresar al lugar.

-Doctor, aquí están los análisis que encargó. La mujer le entregó una carpeta con los resultados. El Doctor comenzó a revisar los informes y movía su cabeza en signo de aprobación cada vez que veía una parámetro satisfactorio. Todo eso hasta que se detuvo en una variable. –Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Qué es? –preguntó el Capitán con curiosidad. El Doctor mostró una expresión de satisfacción y de maldad a la vez –Estos chiquillos nos acaban de ahorrar mucho trabajo, ¿sabes? Esta chica está embarazada. -¡¿EN SERIO?! Davis quedó asombrado. –Hay que ver el tiempo de gestación que tiene. El Capitán tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada –Traigan los equipos de ecografías a la habitación y rápido. En un lapso de dos minutos, las órdenes del Capitán del S.S. Anne fueron cumplidas, un par de sujetos trajeron los implementos pedidos. El Doctor, se acercó a Leaf, levantó su blusa, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, para luego aplicar un gel transparente sobre este. El equipo estaba encendido y comenzaba a mostrar el interior de Leaf, inspeccionando cada rincón de su ser, hasta que el especialista se detuvo. –Sí. Las pruebas de sangre estaban en lo correcto. Es más, escucha por ti mismo, -le dice. El médico apretó un botón e hizo que se escucharan los latidos del corazón de la criatura. –Su corazón ya se puede oír. Ella debe estar ya en la sexta semana, aproximadamente. Puede ser que hasta ya sepa de su estado. –No creo que lo sepa. Cuando hablé con Red no dijo nade y ese chico es el novio de esta muchacha. –Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. Rara vez un embarazo pasa desapercibido. Ya no tiene caso que los tengamos aquí, Capitán. El Doctor apagó el equipo y limpió el abdomen de Leaf.. Davis movió su cabeza en aprobación –Bien. Los vigilaremos de cerca para actuar después. -Será mejor que guarde esto. El facultativo le entregó un pequeño dispositivo USB al Capitán. -Tiene la ecografía recién hecha.

Finalmente, el Doctor abandonó el lugar, llevándose consigo los equipos utilizados. El Capitán del S. S. Anne se quedó en el cuarto, junto a Karin y un sujeto que vigilaba la entrada.

-Karin, mantente cerca de estos dos, especialmente de la chica. En algún momento se sentirá mal por su embarazo. Ese será el momento para que se entere de su estado. Davis le entregó una caja con una prueba de embarazo. La mucama recibió la caja y la guardó sin decir nada.

Posteriormente, los mismos sujetos que habían atacado a Red y Leaf, entraron al lugar. –Pueden llevarse a ambos a su habitación. La herida que tenía Red en la cabeza fue suturada por un par de enfermeras antes de salir del lugar. Afortunadamente no era profunda, así que no se dará cuenta. Claro, eso si es que recuerda algo de lo sucedido. Aproximadamente despertarán en una hora y media, así que saquenlos de aquí. Los hombres obedecieron las órdenes y se llevaron a los jóvenes a través de un pasadizo que no tenía acceso a pasajeros comunes del S. S. Anne.

-Yo me retiro a mis labores -dijo Karin. –Con su permiso.

-Perfecto. Ya sabes que hacer.

...

En otro lugar del S. S. Anne, se encontraba Green absolutamente relajado en la piscina del crucero, bebiendo un trago, cuando de pronto se le acercó una persona de voz conocida –Green, ¿qué haces aquí? Esas palabras interrumpieron el descanso del nieto del Profesor Oak -¿Por que interrumpes los descansos de otros, chico pelirrojo? Sí, el rival de Red estaba un poco molesto con Silver. –Disculpa la interrupción, pero ando buscando a Red, ¿sabes donde está? Green frunció el ceño. –Recuerdo que lo vi cerca del baño el otro día. Solo eso. ¿No lo buscaste en su habitación? –De ahí vengo, pero no hay nadie. Toqué la puerta, como nadie me contestó, la abrí y no había rastro de ellos. La voz de Silver tenía un dejo de preocupación. –Debe andar por ahí con Leaf, en el casino, tomando algún helado... que sé yo. –Bueno. Le voy a preguntar a Ethan y Lyra si los han visto. ¡Adiós Green! –Suerte. Adiós.

Silver se alejó de la piscina y comenzó a recorrer todos los sectores de S. S. Anne, el casino, los salones de baile, los restaurantes, los bares, pero no tuvo éxito. Se encontró con sus compañeros de Johto, que iban en dirección a una heladería del crucero –No te preocupes tanto por Red, ya va a aparecer, además tienes que tomar en cuenta que este lugar es muy grande. Ethan le dio un toque a Silver en el hombro –No te preocupes tanto –Le dijo su compañero. Lyra también le dio ánimos al pelirrojo y lo tomó del brazo, por su parte Ethan hizo lo mismo -¡VAMOS POR UN HELADO MEJOR! –dijeron los dos chicos al unisono mientras se llevaban al pelirrojo al interior de la heladería. La búsqueda de Red tendría que quedar para más tarde.

...

En la habitación de los entrenadores oriundos de Pueblo Paleta, se encontraban los dos muchachos sobre la cama, tratando de despertar. Red abrió los ojos primero y de a poco empezó a incorporarse, tocándose la nuca por el golpe que recordaba que había recibido. No tenía rastros de sangre, solo unas pequeñas suturas. – _Que raro_. –Pensó. El castaño miró a Leaf, que todavía seguía dormida. Dudó en despertarla, pero finalmente lo hizo por preocupación. –Leaf, despierta, despierta. –Decia mientras la movía suavemente. La chica sentía una voz a lo lejos, de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de Red. -¿Red? ¿Quél sucedió? Leaf lo miró un poco confundida. –Había un sujeto en el baño, tenía un arma. Recuerdo un golpe y eso. ¿Tú recuerdas algo? –Vi a ese sujeto que dices. Te golpeó, pero después alguien me atacó por sorpresa y... Eso. -¿Te hizo algo? Leaf comenzó a ver sus brazos, piernas, tocó su cuello y cabeza. No tenía ninguna herida. –Parece que nada.

Red se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño, en busca de alguna pista. –Aquí no hay nada. Salió de ahí y comenzó a inspeccionar el resto de la habitación. Leaf seguía sentada sobre la cama. –Parece que no se llevaron nada –dijo ella mientras observaba a Red revisar cada rincón del cuarto. –Definitivamente todas nuestras cosas están aquí. Leaf se puso de pie. –Entonces, deberíamos denunciar de este ataque al servicio de seguridad del crucero. Seguro hay cámaras y cualquier movimiento sospechoso es detectado. El dio un suspiro. –Tienes razón. ¡Vamos! Red tomó a Leaf de la mano y salieron de la habitación. No sabían donde estaba el área de seguridad del S. S. Anne, así que al primer integrante de la tripulación del crucero que vieran le preguntarían.

Su recorrido por los pasillos del crucero tuvo suerte, se encontraron justo con un sujeto encargado de la seguridad. –Disculpe, Señor –dijo Red. El hombre se detuvo al llamado del castaño –Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –Fuimos victimas de un ataque en nuestra habitación. –Interrumpió Leaf con voz temblorosa. –Eso es grave señorita. –Es cierto. Había un par de sujetos en nuestra habitación. Red apoyaba los dichos de su compañera. –Tranquilos. Acompáñenme. La pareja siguió al individuo de seguridad, quien los llevó al sector donde se encargaban del tema. Era cerca de las dependencias del Capitán, porque Red recordaba un poco esos pasillos.

-Llegamos. El sujeto abrió la puerta del lugar. –Por favor, pasen. Ambos obedecieron y entraron. Era una habitación grande, con pantallas y computadoras, en donde cada guardia tenía un área del barco que observar. El hombre que trajo a los jóvenes se acercó a un individuo que estaba en el centro de la sala, en un escritorio. –Jefe, estos chicos quieren denunciar un ataque sufrido en su habitación. -¿Pero qué estás diciendo hombre? El S. S. Anne es un crucero seguro y eso siempre es destacado en nuestras encuentas de satisfacción del usuario. –Lo siento, pero yo no estaria tan seguro. –Interrumpió Red. –Mi compañera y yo fuimos atacados por dos sujetos. No nos robaron, pero si nos amedrentaron con armas de fuego y cortante. El jefe de seguridad se cruzó de brazos -¿Estás seguro chico? –Podré ser despistado, pero de ninguna manera pasaría por alto un ataque así. –Revise sus cámaras de seguridad, por favor. Leaf se veía angustiada. El jefe de seguridad se compadeció por el rostro acongojado de la castaña. –Está bien. ¿Cuál es su habitación? –A-312. –Contestó Red.

El jefe de seguridad dejó su escritorio y fue hasta el área de las computadoras. –Necesito los registros de las cámaras de los pasillos donde está la habitación A-312, de las últimas 72 horas. –Enseguida. El guardia que estaba en las computadoras le entregó un USB a su jefe. Este regresó a su escritorio e introdujo el dispositivo en su computadora. –Aquí tengo los registros de las cámaras de los pasillos que están alrededor de su habitación. Los chicos observaron cada uno de los videos, y claro, allí estaban ellos cada vez que entraban y salían del cuarto, o cuando Karin o cualquier otra mucama iba al lugar a limpiar o dejar toallas. No había nada raro. –Todo ha estado en calma por su habitación. ¿Seguro que los atacaron? Red se molestó. –No estoy loco. Sé que en nuestra habitación había un par de sujetos. –Pero a lo mejor ustedes estuvieron en alguna fiesta, bebieron mucho e imaginaron cosas. –No vine aquí a que me trataran de borracho. Red comenzaba a perder la paciencia. –Tranquilízate, Red. Solo Leaf lograba calmarlo un poco. –Escucha muchacho, mandaré unos guardias a esos pasillos para que tengan mayor vigilancia. –dijo el jefe de seguridad un poco molesto. –Haga lo quiera. Vámonos, Leaf. Red tomó a la castaña de la muñeca, no con tanta delicadeza y se fueron del lugar.

Cuando la pareja se fue, el jefe de seguridad tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada. –Capitán, sus órdenes se han cumplido. Al otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchó un – _Perfecto_.

Los chicos de Pueblo Paleta se iban a su habitación con un Red bastante molesto. – ¡Oye! ¡Suelta mi muñeca! ¡RED! ¡ME DUELE! Las últimas palabras de Leaf hicieron aterrizar al castaño de su nube de enfado. ¡Ah! Lo siento –dijo Red avergonzado por su actuar. Leaf movía su muñeca recién soltada del agarre del chico. Red trató de tomar su mano, pero ella lo evitó -¡NO! –Gritó con voz aterrada. -¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME MOLESTES! Leaf, con ojos llorosos, dejó el lugar a la velocidad de un Rapidash. Red no pudo detenerla y se quedó ahí en el pasillo, cabizbajo, sintiéndose como un miserable por su trato hacia Leaf.

Leaf, por su parte corrió como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando volteó se dio cuenta que Red no estaba. Dio un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiese estado arrancando de un psicópata o algo peor. Luego, miró con atención a su alrededor, fijándose que estaba a pocos pasos del spá del crucero. Recordó que su estadía en el S. S. Anne era con todos los gastos pagados, así que entró al lugar para calmar sus tensiones.

El spá del crucero era enorme, dividido en varias secciones: masajes, relajación, aromaterapia, hasta depilación. Ella se quedó observando, para decidir a qué lugar entrar, cuando una mujer le interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Señorita, se ve muy cansada, ¿no le gustaria tomar un masaje de relajación? Leaf aun tenía un poco de enojo con Red, así que optó por olvidarse de eso y aceptó la propuesta de la mujer. La castaña fue conducida a la sección de masajes, donde se le hizo entrega de las toallas y bata, además de señalarle el lugar para desvestirse. La chica siguió las instrucciones como le dijeron, se quitó la ropa y se envolvió en una de las toallas, notando un dolor en sus pechos cuando los rozó. En ese momento no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a la sala de masajes. Allí fue recibida por dos mujeres que le señalaron una camilla para recostarse. Otro detalle que pudo captar de esa habitación era el particular olor a rosas que había. Ella no era muy fanática de esas flores, sobre todo por sus espinas, pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón le agradaba ese aroma.

Leaf comenzó a ser masajeada. Empezaron con sus hombros y luego su espalda, sus caderas, sus brazos. El aceite que usaban era de coco, muy agradable para su olfato. Fue tanto el relajo que sintió que olvidó hasta el ataque que sufrió en su habitación, incluso se olvidó hasta de su altercado con Red. Se entregó tanto al trabajo de las masajistas que se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó fue como si se hubiese quitado una gran carga de encima, estaba totalmente renovada. Después de dejar la sala de masajes se metió en un jacuzzi, lleno de espuma y agua tibia. Ese baño la tenía completamente sumida en relajo, si hasta sentía que no tenía preocupaciones.

En total fueron dos horas las que destinó para su bienestar, después de eso fue a secarse y vestirse. Cuando se puso su ropa volvió a sentir la misma sensación de dolor en sus pechos, cosa que la hizo pensar en la situación vivida con Lyra en el baño del restaurant. – _Eso lo veré cuando llegue a Isla Canela_. Leaf ya había decidido cuando iba a contar lo que le sucedía, pero eso no sería mientras estuvieran a bordo del S. S. Anne. Al menos eso tenía en mente.

La castaña dejó el lugar agradecida por la atención recibida y prometió que pronto regresaría. Emprendió el camino hasta su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió una sensación de vértigo en su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared hasta que ese extraño efecto la abandonara.

-No te ves muy bien. Eres Leaf, ¿cierto? Esa voz era familiar para ella.

Leaf levantó la cabeza y vio a una mujer pelirroja con su típico traje negro de mucama y una considerable cantidad de toallas en sus manos. –Tú eres Karin. –dijo Leaf.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta ella. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? La mucama tenía un trato muy amable con la chica.

-Gracias, pero no. Leaf se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto. –Ya estoy bien.

Karin tenía una orden que cumplir y sabía que este era el momento adecuado para llevarla a cabo. –Espera, -le dijo. –De verdad no te ves muy bien.

-Pero ya me siento mejor. En serio, no te preocupes. Leaf trataba de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta ella. –Toma esto te puede servir. –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y depositaba una caja en ella. Leaf no miró con tanto detalle la caja solo se fijó en Karin que abandonaba el pasillo despidiéndose de ella. –Toma eso como empatía femenina. ¡Adios!

Leaf se puso a examinar la caja y ahí se dio cuenta que Karin le había entregado una prueba de embarazo. – _Qué mujer puede andar con una prueba de embarazo en el bolsillo, así como si nada_ –pensó. La castaña mejor siguió su camino. En cada pasillo que recorría encontraba un pequeño basurero, que la invitaba a deshacerse de la caja que llevaba en su mano. Varias veces intentó tirarla, pero de alguna forma desistía de su idea, total después vería que hacia con ella.

Llegó a su cuarto y Red no estaba allí. Guardó la caja en una de las mesas de noche que estaba junto a la cama. Como su estadía en el spá la había relajado, se puso de inmediato la pijama y se metió en la cama.

La castaña estaba por caer en manos de los sueños de Drowzee, cuando sintió que alguien salió del baño. Eso la alertó de inmediato, pensó que aparecería un sujeto a atacarla. De un movimiento rápido tomó la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche para noquear al sujeto con ella. -¡NO! ¡SOY YO! Leaf se detuvo, o más bien, Red la detuvo antes de que lo golpeara con el artefacto. -¡RED! Pensé que era uno de esos sujetos –dijo ella asustada. El castaño dio un suspiro. –Era yo. Desde hace unas dos horas que estoy aquí. – _Desde que lo dejé en el pasillo y estuve en el spá, él ha estado aquí_ –pensó. –Leaf... Red se veía más calmado. -¿Qué? –Perdóname por haber sido brusco contigo. Leaf se emocionó un poco con las palabras de Red.. –Pero no llores, -le decía el castaño mientras secaba los ojos de su compañera. –Yo salí corriendo como una niña de 5 años. Actué de una forma patética. Red acarició el rostro de Leaf. –Que linda. –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. -¿Ah? Qué cosas dices... Las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron de un tono carmesí. –¿Acaso no puedo destacar la belleza de la mujer que amo? Hoy, o mejor dicho ahora, te ves hermosa. Red, que todavía seguía acariciando suavemente el rostro de Leaf, se acercó más y besó a su pareja. Ella cedió a la muestra de afecto de su compañero.

Al mirarse mutuamente, Red se dio cuenta que los parpados de Leaf ya se cerraban. –Mejor duerme. Nuestras últimas 24 horas han sido muy extrañas. Tus ojos se están casi cerrando. Leaf hizo caso a las palabras de Red y se metió nuevamente entre las sabanas y cobijas de la cama. El castaño, por su parte, se quitó la ropa y solo se puso los pantalones de la pijama y se metió de forma sigilosa para no molestar a Leaf. Su prudencia no dio mucho resultado, porque apenas Red entró en la cama y se acomodó, Leaf se acercó apegándose a su pecho, el joven sintió su cercanía y la abrazó para dormir junto a ella.

 **¡HASTA UN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo** : en segundos xD.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews. Todo comentario es bien recibido por mí, tanto críticas constructivas como destructivas (?) (¡No! A esos les lanzo maldiciones xD).


	6. Verdades, elogios y espías

Cuando dije que un nuevo capítulo estaría publicado "en segundos" no era ningún juego. Me asombro de mí misma, ya que nunca antes había actualizado un fanfiction tan rápido, debo tener fiebre o algo (?) xD. ¡Nah! La verdad es que tengo que viajar la próxima semana y me gustaría avanzar más, por eso publico dos capítulos antes de viajar.

Espero que disfruten el quinto capítulo :D

 **ADVERTENCIA** : No hay peligro xD.

* * *

 **V**

 **Verdades, elogios y espías.**

En la habitación del Capitán del S. S. Anne, llegó a presentarse la pelirroja para informar sobre sus labores. –Capitán, la prueba de embarazo fue entregada a la chica que acompaña a Red.

-¿Ella sospechó algo? –Preguntó el Capitán.

-Nada. Al principio no quería recibirla, pero usé toda la empatía femenina para tratar con ella, aprovechando que justo en ese momento no se estaba sintiendo bien.

Davis esbozaba una sonrisa malévola, como si disfrutara lo que estaba pasando. –Haces bien tu trabajo. Sigue haciéndolo así y de esa forma _él_ estará a salvo.

Al oír esas últimas palabras Karin sentía una sensación de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. –Puede contar conmigo, Capitán. Después de pronunciar esos dichos, la pelirrojo tragó un poco de saliva. Eso reflejaba de alguna forma el miedo que sentía cuando le hablaban de _él_.

-Tu próxima tarea será estar cerca de esa pareja, averiguar si se enteran de la noticia que se les viene o si le sucede algo a la chica. Has cumplido bien hasta ahora y espero que sigas así. Le he estado informando al Jefe y está contento con tu trabajo.

-Bien. Ahora debo irme. –dijo Karin haciendo una leve reverencia para después abandonar el cuarto.

-Ustedes también váyanse a rondar los pasillo de la habitación de esos dos, recuerden que eso fue lo que les encomendó el jefe de seguridad. Los dos sujetos que estaban en la puerta de la habitación salieron a cumplir las órdenes del Capitán de inmediato. Davis se quedó solo escribiendo los informes acerca del avance del plan.

…

Unos pequeños rayos de luz entraron por la ventana de la habitación. La luz tocó el rostro de Red, que despertó al darse cuenta que ya había amanecido. Miró a Leaf y vio que seguía apegada a él de la misma forma que la noche anterior, además de eso, todavía seguía dormida y le daba pena despertarla. Fue sigiloso para salir de la cama e irse de inmediato al baño para asearse y vestirse. Era rápido en eso. Apenas se demoraba cinco minutos en la ducha y otros cinco en vestirse. En ese lapso de tiempo, Leaf se despertó con una sensación extraña en su estómago, además de percatarse de la ausencia de Red. La chica se sentó en la cama y se encontró con el castaño casi vestido, solo le faltaba ponerse la playera. -¡Buenos días! Hasta que te despertaste –dijo el chico. –H-Hola... Leaf solo mostró una leve sonrisa, tratando de disimular su malestar. –Tu cara está pálida. ¿Te sientes bien? –Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ella solo le bajaba el perfil a la situación. -¿Quieres que pida algo para ti? ¿Algún té? El castaño se estaba preocupando. –De verdad estoy bien. Además, hoy no quiero desayunar aquí. Por qué no te adelantes al restaurant que fuimos la otra noche. Yo siempre tardo en vestirme. Mejor me esperas allá. -¿Segura que estás bien? Leaf movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación –Sí. Solo ve. Red finalmente se convenció. –No te demores tanto. Fue lo último que le dijo a Leaf. -¡PIDE UNOS HUEVOS FRITOS PARA MI! –Gritó la castaña esperando que su pareja haya escuchado algo mientras él abandonaba la habitación.

Cuando Red, salió la joven fue hasta la puerta a mirar los pasillos para comprobar que el castaño se había ido. No habían señales de él, menos de otras personas. Se encerró en el cuarto y se fue rápidamente al baño, en donde se deshizo de toda la sensación nauseabunda que sentía para después jalar la manilla del sanitario y hacer desaparecer el rastro de su malestar.

Se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo con una sensación de alivio. – _La misma sensación de la otra vez_. –pensó. – _Pero dije que iba a tratar esto en Isla Canela, no aquí_. _El único problema que tengo es aguantar estos malestares_. La castaña dio un suspiro. –Pero quiero saber. Me da curiosidad, en , no puedo esperar hasta llegar a la Isla. Leaf miró el cajón de la mesa de noche, lo abrió y ahí se encontró con la caja que la pelirroja le había entregado. – _A lo mejor ella sospecha algo. Se ve que es un poco mayor que yo. A lo mejor ya tiene un hijo y por eso pudo darse cuenta de lo que me sucedía_. La joven tragó saliva y se dio valor. Entró en el baño y siguió las instrucciones que venían con la prueba al pie de la letra. Esperó los minutos que decía, pero tenía un poco de miedo de mirar. Quiso esperar un poco más, así que mejor se metió en la regadera. Se bañó más lento de lo normal. Para secarse y vestirse fue otro rato más. Miró la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba unos 45 minutos en todo lo que había hecho. – _Seguro Red debe estar aburrido esperándome. Quizás se comió mi desayuno. –_ pensó _. -Pero tengo que ver algo, aunque me cueste._

Leaf fue a ver la prueba. Temblaba un poco. No quería voltearla. Pero ya era tonto seguir con esa actitud tan infantil y con miedo. Se confió mucho en su supuesto buen control de su ciclo y ahora estaba metida en este lío. Tragó un poco de saliva –Ya no importa lo que salga –dijo. Volteó la prueba. Allí se encontró con la respuesta a sus síntomas: las líneas de ese aparato le mostraban un resultado positivo.

-Esto era lo que necesitaba saber. -Suspiró. Ahora tengo que... Buscar el momento apropiado para decirle a Red... Pero no sé muy bien como empezar a contarle. !Ay! !Todo esto me desespera! Esperar hasta Isla Canela no me a a servir de mucho. Tengo que ver cómo le explico a Red... Cómo le explico a mamá. Leaf se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza y moviéndola con desesperación.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, Leaf guardó la prueba de embarazo en su caja y luego la metió en el fondo de su maleta. Allí, la única evidencia que tenía de su estado estaría a salvo.

Cuando abandonó el cuarto, se dio cuenta que en los pasillos habían más sujetos del personal de seguridad. Parece que el jefe de esa área del crucero había cumplido su palabra. Con eso se sintió aliviada, ya no tendría a sujetos extraños dentro de su habitación **.**

…

En el restaurant estaba Red. Tenía una taza de chocolate caliente con un pastel de piña a su lado. Había pedido el desayuno de Leaf, pero como esta no llegaba, le dijo al mesero que aún no lo trajera hasta que la dueña del pedido llegara. – _Está tardando mucho. Iré a verla_. –pensó. Cuando Red iba a ponerse de pie, apareció Leaf por la puerta del lugar. Ella buscó rápidamente a su compañero, hasta que lo divisó y se fue a sentar junto a él. -¡Llegué! Disculpa por tardar tanto. –Mujer, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó el casutaño. –Lo siento. Es que me costó encontrar mi vestido favorito. Red la observó y vio que tenía puesto su vestido negro, que por cierto le quedaba muy bien y resaltaba su bonita figura. –Tendrías que haberme dicho que ibas a usar ese vestido, me hubiese quedado en la habitación para ser el primero en verlo. El castaño le lanzó una mirada picara que hizo sonrojar a Leaf. -¡Ay! Las cosas que dices. –No digo ninguna mentira. Red le hizo una seña al mesero para que trajera el desayuno de la castaña. El individuo obedeció a la seña del chico y trajo lo que él había pedido para ella. Ahí estaban los deseados huevos fritos que Leaf había pedido, junto a una taza de chocolate caliente. Sus ojos brillaron al ver tal maravilla de comida. Disfrutó ese par de huevos fritos como nuca antes lo había hecho. –Sí que tenías hambre, -le dijo Red riéndose. –Quería darme un gusto. En ese momento a Leaf se le vino a la cabeza contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el momento era tan agradable que no quería arruinarlo. Ya tendría una oportunidad mejor para contarle.

-Estuve viendo el críptico con todos los lugares de recreación que tiene este crucero, ¿qué te parece si vamos al salón de billar que hay aquí? El castaño se había preparado para las actividades del día.

-¡¿Hay un salón de billar aquí?! –dijo Leaf sorprendida.

Red sonrió por la pregunta de niña ingenua de su compañera. –Eso y mucho más, -le contestó. –Cuando termines podemos ir, siempre que tú quieras.

Red le estaba ofreciendo un rato de esparcimiento, eso significaba una cosa: no podría contarle nada. En definitiva, ese no era el día adecuado para hablar del tema.

Leaf terminó de beber el último sorbo de su chocolate. Esa bebida caliente tenía un sabor fantástico. Definitivamente el que servían ahí tenía un sabor increíble.

-¿Qué dices de mi idea? –preguntó Red.

-Me parece bien. ¡Vamos!. Leaf fue la primera en ponerse de pie y Red la siguió. Salieron juntos, tomados de la mano en dirección al salón de billar.

Karin los divisó a lo lejos. Logró ver a Leaf que iba caminando con una sonrisa al lado de Red. Tenía que cumplir con lo encomendado, pero no quería arruinar el rato feliz de la pareja, así que mejor los dejó que se divirtieran.

…

En el salón de billar había un tipo presumiendo sus habilidades. Alguien bastante conocido para Red. Sí. No se equivocaba, la voz arrogante era de Green. –De nuevo te vuelvo a encontrar. El otro oriundo de Pueblo Paleta reconoció la voz también. –Vaya, hasta que apareces, Red. –dijo el chico con un tono burlón. –Se ve que lo pasas bien. El muchacho le lanzó una mirada picara a Leaf. –Si estuviste hasta desaparecido. Green le dio golpecitos con el codo a su vecino.

En ese momento Leaf sacó la voz para hablar. -¡¿CÓMO SUPISTE ESO?! –Preguntó la castaña con un dejo de asombro.

-Oye, tranquila. Lo digo porque te estaban buscando a ti, Red. -¿Quién me buscaba? –Silver te estuvo buscando en la piscina. Ni idea para qué.

-¿Silver? ¿Para qué sería? –Preguntó Leaf. –Los chicos de Johto también andan por aquí –agregó Red

-Ya veo. Green se cruzó de brazos. –Silver me dijo que había ido hasta su habitación y que no había nadie ahí. Los buscó por varias partes del crucero, pero sin éxito.

-¿Dijo algo sobre nuestra habitación? Leaf se estaba preocupando.

-Nada. Solo dijo que ustedes no estaban. Oigan, ¿qué cosas raras pueden pasar en esa habitación? Aparte de lo que pasa en todas las habitaciones de parejas.

-Este no es momento de hacer bromas. Red se llevó a Green a un rincón apartado del salón de billar.

Green pedía explicaciones de lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Entonces, dime qué está pasando para entender.

Leaf dio un pequeño suspiro. –Red y yo fuimos atacados en nuestro cuarto por un par de sujetos vestidos de negro, con rostro cubierto y armados.

-¡¿PERO CÓMO?! Green quedó sorprendido con las palabras de la castaña.

-Es cierto –dijo Red. –Esos tipos estaban escondidos en nuestra habitación y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad nos atacaron. Después despertamos en la cama de nuestro cuarto. Nos dimos cuenta que no nos robaron nada, solo nos atacaron y no sabemos por qué.

-¿Hablaron con el equipo de seguridad sobre esto?

-Lo hicimos, -le respondió Leaf. –Pero revisaron los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad de los pasillos que colindan con nuestro cuarto y no había nada extraño. Lo único que nos prometieron fue más seguridad en esos lugares y nada más.

-¿Alguien entró a la habitación de dos pasajeros y aquí no hay registro de eso? No puede ser. Lo mejor será tener cuidado en este crucero. Igual gracias por contar. Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Si llegas a saber algo, avísanos Green. Red le hizo esa petición a su viejo rival, después de todo igual lo consideraba un amigo

-Está bien. –Dijo el nieto del Profesor Oak. –Yo me retiro. No vaya a ser cosa que encuentre a un sujeto en mi habitación queriendo agredirme.

-Que estés bien, -le dijo Red mientras le hacia una seña de despedida. Cuando Green había dado unos pocos pasos se volteó a ver a la pareja. –Por cierto. Red, no te molestes con lo que voy a decir, no tengo ninguna mala intención. Pero oye, Leaf, tienes un semblante bonito en tu rostro. Eso. Realmente tienes suerte Red, cuídala. ¡Adiós chicos!

Leaf se sonrojó con esas palabras. Red solo sonrió. No había necesidad de que dijera una palabra, sus ojos de enamorado lo delataban.

La castaña lo bajó de su de nube de enamorado –Se supone que veníamos a divertirnos, ¿no es así? –Tienes razón. Vamos a jugar un rato. La pareja de Pueblo Paleta comenzó a practicar su juego de billar. Entre risas, besos, abrazos y felicitaciones por sus aciertos, los jóvenes disfrutaban su momento.

…

En otro lugar del S. S. Anne, se encontraban los chicos de Johto. Allí, Silver seguía preguntándose sobre el paradero de Red y además, se lo comentaba a sus amigos.

-Yo no he visto ni a Leaf. Lyra tenía un tono de preocupación.

Ethan también dijo lo suyo. -Cuando cenamos juntos fue la última vez que los vi.

-Yo fui a la habitación de Red y no había nadie. Eso sí, todo estaba en orden.

-Pero eso no es raro. Es normal que habiendo una chica en la habitación no esté todo desordenado -agregó Lyra.

-¡UNA CHICA EN LA HABITACIÓN! –exclamó Ethan con asombro.

-¿Acaso no sabías que Red y Leaf eran novios? –preguntó Lyra.

-¡NO! Me desayuno con esta noticia. Ethan seguía con su expresión de asombro.

Silver dio un suspiro. –Seguro no se dio cuenta porque solo piensa en comida,chicas lindas y billar.

El pelirrojo con la chica de coletas se rieron por el dejo de asombro de su compañero –Tú nunca cambias, -le decía ella. –Es que no es eso. Es que ese Red es un matador en todo sentido, campeón y exitoso con las chicas. Tiene la suerte de compartir su cama con Leaf. Las cosas buenas hay que reconocerlas.

-Yo estaba buscando a Red para proponerle un entrenamiento en el Monte Plateado –dijo Silver.

-¿Para entrenar? Vaya que tienes ideas Silver. Ethan se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando él acepte. Si no está de acuerdo, no hay problema.

-Ya es hora de que vayamos terminando de desayunar. Tenemos que enviarle al Profesor Elm las observaciones de los Pokémon de agua que hemos hecho hasta el momento desde el crucero.

-Tienes razón. –contestó Ethan con un poco de pereza.

-Ustedes adelántense. Yo voy a pasar al baño. Luego los alcanzo.

Los chicos aceptaron lo propuesto de Silver y se fueron. El pelirrojo se quedó sentado por unos minutos y luego fue al baño. Salió del lugar donde estaba desayunando y se fue en dirección a la biblioteca del crucero, porque allí era el lugar donde trabajaban para hacer los informes que le enviaban al Profesor Elm.

El pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos que lo conducían hasta la biblioteca del S. S. Anne, cuando de pronto detuvo su mirada e hizo su paso más lento al ver a una mucama, de cabellos rojos, con su respectivo traje negro. Le pareció una chica bonita. Solo se detuvo para verla.

La mujer venía hablando por teléfono. Silver pudo percatarse que solo contestaba con monosílabos, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. La pelirroja pasó al lado de Silver y esta no se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. Seguía su conversación como si nada. Silver la vio alejarse un poco, pero alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras que provenían de la mucama. – _Lo de Red va_ … Eso fue todo lo que el pelirrojo alcanzó a oír.

Silver se sorprendió. Por qué una mucama de un crucero hablaba del Campeón de Kanto con otra persona. _¿Lo conocía? ¿Era entrenadora Pokémon? ¿Quería enfrentarse a él?_ Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza. En un impulso de curiosidad, decidió seguir a aquella mujer con paso lento y cauto por los pasillos del S.S. Anne.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega** : luego. Antes de viajar, lo prometo :D.

No se olviden de dejar sus lindos y hermoso reviews y de seguirme en mi bello perfil :)


	7. Sospechas y sorpresa

Bueno, dije que antes de viajar iba a actualizar la historia y lo hice. Para usted el sexto capítulo de estos muchachitos, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **ADVERTENCIA (sé que la va a ignorar, pero tengo que hacerlo)** : escena con contenido sexual. Esta (probablemente) sea la última.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Sospechas y sorpresa.**

Silver decidió seguir a aquella mujer pelirroja que iba con el teléfono celular. Llegó a un cuarto oscuro. Karin, la mucama del S.S. Anne, se acercó a unas estanterias con varias carpetas. Por otra parte, Silver logró entrar al lugar y se quedó atrás de unas cajas de madera, para observar los movimientos de la mujer de cabellos rojos.

Karin revisaba una de las tantas carpetas con mucho detalle y marcaba algunas hojas. Después que hizo esa labor, la mujern tomó su celular e hizo una llamada. –Capitán, encontré datos de personas, de entrenadores, de criaadores, voy a llevárselos luego. Con respecto a la pareja de Kanto, todo sigue marchando bien. La chica no tiene mucho tiempo para guardar el secreto. Eso es todo. Cambio y fuera.

Silver se quedó intrigado con esas últimas palabras. - _¿Qué quieren de_ _las personas, de los entrenadores de..._ _?_ El chico le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza _._

El muchacho seguía manteniéndose en su escondite, mientras que la mucama ordenaba las cosas en su lugar, para después abandonar el cuarto. Apenas la mujer se fue, Silver, llevado por la curiosidad fue hasta la estanteria y empezó a revisar algunas carpetas. En ellas, se encontró con fichas de muchas personas, entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio, criadores... Se dio cuenta que hasta él mismo estaba en la sección de entrenadores de la carpeta de Johto, pero por más que revisaba no entendía el objetivo para reunir tanta información. Cada ficha contenía datos personales de los individuos, como el cumpleaños, género, altura, peso, grupo de sangre. - _¿Son fichas médicas_ _?_ _,_ -se preguntaba el pelitrojo.

Silver llevaba unos veinte minutos ahí, por el nerviosismo o el temor de ser sorprendido, decidió irse del lugar, con la idea de volver para averiguar más del asunto.

Se fue hasta la puerta con cierta sensación de temor por ser descubierto, así que usó todo su astucia para poder mirar a su alrededor. Observó a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que afortunadamente no habían individuos vigilando. Se fue rápidamente, en dirección a la biblioteca del crucero, a reunirse con sus amigos.

...

Unos cuantos días después, Leaf seguía buscando un buen momento para hablar con Red, pero siempre se veían interrumpidos por alguna otra actividad de recreación. A ella no le gustaba arruinar esos momentos, así que decidió pedir algunos consejos a la chica de Johto, Lyra. Ambas chicas se comunicaban constantemente a través del pokegear.

Ambas decidieron juntase en una cafetería del S. S. Anne para conversar " _cosas de mujeres_ ", esa fue la excusa que le dio a Red. Lyra llegó puntualmente a la hora, mientras que Leaf llegó cinco minutos tarde.

-¡Hola Lyra!, -le dijo la chica de Kanto sonriendo. –Disculpa la tardanza.

-¡Hola! Parece que te costó liberarte de Red, ha.

-A-A-Algo así. Leaf se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Lira.

-Es que por Red te pedí que vinieras. ¿Te acuerdas de mis nauseas en el restorán?

-Claro que me acuerdo –contestó ella.

Leaf jugueteaba con sus dedos como una estrategia para calmar sus nervios. -Bueno, es que… Este…

-No te molestes tanto para decirme que estás embarazada, si ya lo intuimos –Interrumpió Lyra –Me imagino que ya lo confirmaste.

Leaf dio un suspiro. –Sí. Tengo la prueba de embarazo guardada en mi maleta para mostrársela a Red.

-¿Todavía no le dices nada? ¿Ni si quiera un indicio del asunto? ¿Nada?

-Nada. Al menos no ha sospechado nado. Me hubiese preguntado.

-Pero debes decirle. Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta.

Leaf volvió a suspirar. -¿Pero cómo? ¿Llego y le digo de un momento a otro " _sabes Red, estoy embarazada_ "?

-Primero podrías hablarle de la relación que tienen, así como a modo de introducción, y bueno, después darle la noticia. Esperar hasta Isla Canela no te va a servir.

-No. No tengo idea que tiempo tengo. La chica de Paleta estaba ata en la confusión, en el nerviosismo..

-Entonces, aprovecha ahora. Después vas a tener que hablar porque te verás acorralada.

-Bueno, primero tendré que hablar con él. Luego nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de darle la noticia a nuestros cercanos en Pueblo Paleta, cuando regresemos. Espero que él no se lo tome mal

Lyra sonrió un poco. –No creo que él se moleste. Se va a sorprender, seguro. No creo que llegue al extremo de molestarse, al fin y al cabo, ese chico te ama. Solo es cosa de fijarse en como te mira y te habla.

Leaf se sonrojó -Yo también lo amo. –dijo suspirando.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron la conversación. Dejaron a un lado los consejos y pasaron a hablar acerca de su estadía en el crucero y de las diversas cosas que hacían ahí, pero de pronto, Lyra recordó la extraña desaparición de los chicos de Kanto.

-¿Aún no saben nada acerca del ataque que sufrieron en su habitación? –preguntó ella.

-No. Lo único que nos tranquiliza es la presencia de más seguridad en los pasillos cercanos a nuestro cuarto.

-¿No han vuelto a hablar con el jefe de seguridad?

-Tampoco. No creo que quiera vernos. Red se enfureció con el jefe de seguridad. Bueno, además él, pensó que nosotros estuvimos bebiendo y que por eso no tenemos ni idea de quien nos atacó.

-Que lamentable. Yo creo que esto lo deberían hablar con el Capitán del cruceros –sugirió Lyra.

-Esa es una buena idea. Creo que iré a hablar con él cuando salga de aquí. Eso sí, iré con Red.

La muchacha de Johto movió su cabeza. -Yo creo que él les puede dar una respuesta más satisfactoria.

Las chicas siguieron su conversación acompañadas de café y un trozo de pastel de naranja cada una. Pasaron una tarde amena, con mucha platica y comida.

…

Mientras tanto, Red estaba en la piscina del crucero y por esas casualidades de la vida, el castaño se encontró con Ethan. -¡Hola Ethan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El muchacho de Johto ríe. –Bueno, vine a distraerme un poco. Eso de hacer informes para el Profesor Elm agota bastante.

-Ya entiendo. El castaño dejó sus cosas en una silla, se quitó la playera, quedando solo en bañador, para después meterse al agua de un solo chapuzón. –Esta agua está espectacular. Yo que tú dejo de estar ahí sentado y entro a la piscina.

Ethan tuvo que ceder a la insistencia del muchacho de Kanto. Dejó sus cosas y al igual que él, entró en el agua. Pero el chico de Johto no se lanzó de un solo chapuzón a la piscina, sino que usó la escalera. –No me digas que le temes al agua. Red comenzó a molestar a Ethan, lanzándole agua para mojarlo. ¡Oye, no hagas eso! –dijo Ethan. El problema es que Red seguía con su " _bullying_ ", así que él no tuvo más opción que entrar por completo al agua.

-Tranquilízate hombre. Era una pequeña broma –dijo Red sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta hacer bromas? Sí. Ethan ya tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Red sonreía mientras flotaba de espaldas. –Lo que pasa es que lo hago como una forma de distracción. Hemos pasado cosas extrañas últimamente con Leaf. ¿Te llegó ese rumor de que nos atacaron, cierto?

-Claro. Varias personas comentaban eso en el S. S. Anne. Además, ese mismo día de la desaparición, Silver te estaba buscando.

-Hablamos con el jefe de seguridad, ¿y lo puedes creer? Me trató de borracho. –dijo Red algo molesto.

Ethan soltó una carcajada. –Recuerda que igual te tomaste dos vasos de alcohol por completo en el cumpleaños de Green.

-Todos bebieron, así que no te hagas " _el santo_ ". Tú fuiste el que infiltró esas botellas.

-¿Se ve que recuerdas bastante ese día, Red?

El castaño sonrió y se sonrojó. –Sí. Esa fue mi primera noche con Leaf.

-¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Ethan abrió los ojos como plato, quedó sorprendido.

-Oye, ¿para qué te sorprendes tanto? –Preguntó calmadamente el castaño.

-E-Este… No sé. Solo que no imaginé que estaban en esas cosas cuando se quedaron en el cuarto de Green. Ethan movía las manos para bajarle el perfil a la situación.

Red se sinceró con el muchacho de Johto –Fue Green el que nos encerró. Él sabía de la situación con Leaf y me dijo que algún día me daría una mano. No pensé que fuera de esa manera. Creía que me ayudaría a concretar una cita. Debo confesar sí, que el momento estaba para eso. Fue algo que comenzó de a poco y terminó en un descontrol entre ambos.

-Vaya, vaya así que fue un ambiente encendido entre ustedes –le dice el pelinegro con la mano en la barbilla.

Red dejó de flotar de espaldas -Así es. Bueno, ahora tú, deberías practicar respiración bajo el agua. Eso te puede ser útil, porque no siempre estarás usando surf con tu Pokémon de agua. El castaño tomó a Ethan de la cabeza y lo hundió en el agua. El chico de Johto movió sus piernas y brazos para tratar de salir, cosa que pudo lograr. Cuando sacó su cabeza a la superficie sintió alivio de poder respirar. -¡Oye, no hagas esas bromas tan sorpresivas!

-Tranquilo. Tómalo con humor.

Ethan tenía el ceño fruncido, -Uy, si que gracioso eres. –dijo el joven de Johto en tono sarcástico.

-Ya. Hablando en serio, ¿qué te parece si practicamos carreras de natación? –propuso Red.

-Mejor nademos hasta el otro extremo y el que llega primero, gana, y el perdedor tendrá que pagar con comida.

-¡¿Comida?! –Red estaba algo sorprendido.

-Claro. Eso es motivante. –dijo Ethan mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Red aceptó el desafío de Ethan. Ambos salieron del agua y se dirigieron a uno de los extremos de la piscina. Tomaron posición y se lanzaron al agua. Los dos nadaron a la máxima velocidad que pudieron, estaban prácticamente iguales, hasta que Red hizo su último esfuerzo y le ganó por un par de metros al pelinegro. El joven de Johto tendría que pagar la apuesta con comida.

…

En otro lugar del crucero, específicamente en su habitación, se encontraba Silver. El pelirrojo estaba leyendo los informes que habían hecho junto a sus compañeros para el Profesor Elm. Pero había otra cosa que perturbaba sus pensamientos. _-¿Por qué tenían información de tantas personas? ¿Por qué esa mujer nombró a Red?_

Muchas interrogantes rondaban por su cabeza y eso no le permitía concentrarse por completo en lo que estaba haciendo. Era mejor salir de esa habitación y buscar otra cosa que hacer, o si no, se seguiría llenando de dudas.

Silver salió del cuarto y se fue en dirección a la cubierta, pensando que allí encontraría paz en sus pensamientos. Pero para su mala suerte, estas interrogantes volverían a perturbarlo, ya que divisó a la misma mujer que él había seguido anteriormente. La pelirroja bajaba por unas escaleras que estaban cerca de la cabina principal, en donde estaba la sala principal de mando. Llevado por su curiosidad, Silver decidió seguirla nuevamente para ver a donde se dirigía realmente. Esta vez Karin no iba por los pasillos que conducían a aquel cuarto oscuro. Caminaba en dirección a la habitación del Capitán del S. S. Anne, lugar al que entró después de llamar a la puerta.

Silver se ocultó tras un pasillo que estaba cerca de ese cuarto. Apenas la mujer entró, este salió para acercarse a la puerta, y poder poner su oreja en ella y escuchar un poco de lo que los individuos hablaban.

El pelirrojo pudo comprobar que el Capitán del crucero estaba en esa habitación. – _Veo que tienes nuevas noticias._

 _-Sí. Aquí vengo a dejarle nueva información sobre personas, entrenadores de otras regiones, Capitán._

 _-Haces un buen trabajo. El Líder te dará un gran bono por esto._

 _-¿Sabes algo de la pareja de Kanto, de esos chicos de Pueblo Paleta?_

 _-Se hizo entrega de lo que usted mandó. Ahora solo tengo que averiguar el resultado._

 _-Apenas lo tengas, infórmame._

 _-Sí. –Ahora debo retirarme_.

Silver, al oír que Karin se retiraba del lugar, salió de inmediato de la puerta y regresó a donde se había ocultado primero. –Pude escuchar dos cosas importantes: nueva información sobre entrenadores y algo sobre la pareja de Kanto… ¡Un momento! Con eso de la pareja de Kanto, se refería a Red y a… Leaf? Otra interrogante llegaba a la mente de Silver y con mayor razón se arriesgaría en la búsqueda de esas respuestas. De alguna manera se acercaría a esa mujer para poder averiguar más o simplemente se infiltraría de alguna forma en ese cuarto para poder investigar. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que todo esto no era bueno y de alguna forma tenía que advertirles a Red y Leaf.

…

Leaf había terminado su gran plática con Lyra. Regresó a su habitación cuando el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente. La chica quería hablar con Red sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando llegó al cuarto, este no estaba ahí. La castaña vio nuevamente como su plan se derrumbaba. La privacidad de la habitación era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, solo faltaba la presencia de Red.

Lo esperó por unos veinte minutos sentada en la cama. Para su mala suerte, los síntomas de su gravidez se hacían presentes y le estaban provocando una sensación de sueño enorme, así que mejor se recostó sobre la cama y cuando Red apareciera ella hablaría con él.

Sus ojos se cerraron por el sueño. Ella sentía bien la sensación de estar durmiendo, lo disfrutaba. Entre sus sueños, sentía el sonido del agua caer desde alguna parte, cosa que la despertó. Frotó sus ojos y miró en la habitación: había un pantalón, playera, cinturón y una gorra sobre la cama.

-Ese es Red -dijo ella. – _Debe estar tomando un baño. Ahora es el momento_ –pensó.

Leaf se levantó de la cama y se fue en dirección a su maleta para buscar la prueba de embarazo positiva. Le costaba mucho encontrarla, por lo que revolvía entre todas las ropas, hasta que por fin pudo dar con ella.

-¡Ya despertaste Leaf! –dijo Red mientras salia del baño.

Eso fue como un golpe de sorpresa para ella. Apenas escuchó la voz de Red sintió una sensación de nerviosismo recorrer todo su cuerpo. -¡Si! ¡Ho-Ho-Hola! –dijo ella titubeando mientras dejaba nuevamente la prueba en la maleta.

-¿Te piensas cambiar de ropa a estas horas? –preguntó Red con curiosidad.

-No es eso –dijo ella mientras se volteaba para ver a Red. –Na-Nada... No es nada importante. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero ahora lo estaba más porque se encontró con el castaño semidesnudo, tan solo cubierto por una toalla en la cintura,

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ves rara? Él seguía intrigado por la actitud tan extraña de Leaf.

La chica se acercó hasta él –No pasa nada, -le dijo para después besarlo –Qué bueno verte. Leaf sintió como un rico aroma a chocolate con almendras rodeaba a Red. Ahora tenía un olfato más sensible, por lo que ese olor fue una inyección de tentación para ella. – _Ese debe ser olor a jabón. ¡Qué bien huele!_ –pensó.

Leaf se acercó nuevamente a él, pero esta vez a su cuello para besarlo y poder sentir más cerca aquel olor que la seducía.

-Oye, Leaf, qué… El castaño se sentía extraño. No esperaba que ella hiciera eso. Pero por otro lado, se sentía dichoso por ese gesto. La chica había empezado a recorrer su cuerpo, su pecho. Red detuvo sus caricias, pero no porque no le gustaran, sino porque quería verla a los ojos. Realmente tenía un semblante hermoso en su rostro y su cabellera hacía una combinación perfecta con él. Su pelo tenía un color castaño radiante. –No sé por qué, pero te ves hermosa _,_ -le dijo. Después de pronunciar esas palabras la besó profundamente, a lo que ella le correspondió de la misma manera. De a poco ese beso comenzaba a transformare en uno de pasión y de deseo, en donde sus lenguas se entrelazaban la una a la otra dentro de sus bocas. Mientras seguían con ese jugueteo, Red empezaba a acariciar a Leaf por debajo de sus ropas, comenzando por recorrer la espalda de esta con la yema de sus dedos. La chica se prendió mucho más y comenzó a revolver el cabello castaño de su pareja mientras lo besaba. Como ya la temperatura de ambos se había elevado, Red quitó las ropas superiores de su amante y se fue directo a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua y dando unos pequeños mordiscos, para después tomar a Leaf y depositarla en la cama. Mejor pose para él, ya que así pudo disfrutar de los pechos de ella, acariciándolos y besándolos. Esto provocaba una sensación electrizante en el cuerpo de la castaña, cosa que se notaba en cada uno de sus gemidos. Obviamente, ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Red, pasando por su espalda y sus fuertes brazos. El chico seguía con sus caricias en la delantera, y desde el centro de esta comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su suave abdomen, su ombligo y luego su pelvis, en donde se encontró con la falda de la castaña. Solo atinó a quitar esa prenda que le estorbaba, igual que las bragas que ya se estaban volviendo húmedas por el juego de excitación. Se encontró de frente con la intimidad de su compañera, la que empezó a saborear con su lengua, poniendo especial énfasis en su clítoris. Con esto la chica se volvía loca por dentro, su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada toqueteo que le hacía Red, con lo que le provocaba más calor en su sexo. Se sentía tan excitada que ella misma incitaba a Red a seguir con la maniobra, sosteniendo su cabeza e impulsándolo para sentirlo más adentro. Ella podía sentir como el recorrido de la lengua de su amante exploraba cada rincón de su ser. Tanta caricia la hizo estallar en una bomba de placer.

Pero eso no era todo, ahora el turno era de Leaf, que rápidamente se puso de rodillas en la cama y lanzó a cualquier lugar de la habitación la única prenda que tenía el castaño, la toalla de su cintura. Se encontró cara a cara con el miembro endurecido del chico, por lo que procedió a meterlo en su boca para darle un vaivén de movimientos dentro de ella: de arriba a abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. Sus maniobras eran intensas. Con una mano sostenía la virilidad del chico y con la otra sujetaba la cintura de este. Red también hacía lo suyo, movía la cabeza de su amante, guiándola en sus movimientos. Cuando fueron más intensos, la chica se llevó la mano libre a su entrepierna para masajearla ella misma y sentir aun más calor. Todo eso hacía que Red disfrutara del momento, dejando en evidencia su satisfacción en cada gemido que emitía. Era tanto la rapidez y energía que ponía Leaf en su operación que hizo que el castaño se embriagara de excitación y se derramara por completo dentro de su boca. Leaf sintió la amargura y acidez de aquel líquido, pero no le importó, igual se lo tragó, Ella también pudo sentir como su intimidad se humedecía.

Después de eso, ella se recostó en la cama y le indicó a Red que todo podía seguir su curso. El muchacho no se hizo esperar y de inmediato se posicionó sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla. Tomó una de las piernas de ellas para acomodarse y quedar en buena posición para su sexo. La chica abrazó al castaño por el cuello y se dispuso a besarlo fogosamente, cosa que a él lo estimuló e hizo que su deseo de poseerla fuera más fuerte, por lo que tuvo que penetrarla. Apenas Leaf sintió el falo de Red dentro de ella soltó un gemido que demostraba su estremecimiento por el calor que estaba sintiendo. Ella rodeó las caderas del muchacho con sus piernas, para sentirlo más profundo, por lo que el chico comenzó a mover sus caderas para embestirla. Leaf sentía como Red arremetía con ella con locura, de adentro hacia afuera. Ella se sujetaba de la espalda del castaño hasta con sus uñas para aguantar tan poderoso vaivén. Las caricias con pequeños rasguños que Red recibía, lo inundaban en placer y hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada movimiento hasta que no pudo aguantar más la presión y se corrió dentro de ella. Por su parte, ella se entregó a él envuelta por el placer. Gozó de cada estocada que le proporcionaba su amante. Red continuó con unos movimientos más moderados para bajar la tensión en su miembro, mientras le daba pequeños besos, para después salir de ella, con la respiración acelerada.

Ambos se tendieron en la cama, jadeando, por haber recibido tanto deleite el uno del otro. Se miraron sonrojados por el esfuerzo y por la temperatura que aún tenían encendidos sus cuerpos. Red se acercó a ella y le dio un último beso fogoso.

Leaf se repuso del acto y sacó la pijama que estaba bajo la almohada para ponérsela. Red se sentó en la cama para dar el último jadeo de cansancio y también sacó su pijama, compuesto de short y camiseta para ponérselo.

Antes de meterse en la cama fue hasta el cajón de la mesa de noche que estaba junto al lugar que él ocupaba en la cama. Lo abrió y sacó un papel que estaba perfectamente doblado.

-Ahora y después de lo que hicimos, ¿me gustaría que me digas que significa esto?, -le dice mientras le enseña el instructivo de la prueba de embarazo. Su tono era serio.

Leaf se sorprendió por completo. Estaba impactada. –Eso… Y-Yo-Yo te iba... A la castaña le costaba mucho articular las palabras.

-Entonces, cuéntame ahora. Te escucho, Leaf –dijo el chico con curiosidad y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, este… Esa prueba me la dio esa mucama pelirroja porque no me vio un buen aspecto hace unos cuantos días. En principio, no quería hacerla, porque según yo, tenía todo bajo control.

Red seguía de brazos cruzados. –Al final, ¿estaba todo controlado? –pregunto Red a secas.

Leaf dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su maleta y sacar la prueba que había guardado ahí. Regresó hasta el lugar donde estaba Red. –Toma, -le dice entregándole la prueba. –Lo siento. Fallé. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de la castaña. -Te hice creer que todo estaba bajo control.

Red vio la prueba que marcaba positivo. Su cara cambió. Dio un suspiro y dejó el semblante serio por uno más dulce. –No te disculpes –dijo. –No es culpa tuya. -Igual era obvio, ¿no? Savía que podía pasar.

-¿No estás enfadado? –preguntó Leaf un poco confusa.

-¿Por qué debería enfadarme? En realidad no sé si enfadarme o reírme ahora. Lo único que siento es que hay que asumir esto. Somos los dos. Es algo en lo que nos metimos los dos.

-Pero cuando volvamos a Pueblo Paleta tendremos que explicar todo. .

-Lo explicamos juntos. Ni idea como, pero lo haremos juntos. Cuenta conmigo –dijo con el chico una leve sonrisa. –Al diablo con lo que digan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Leaf se sentía un poco emocionada. -¿En serio?

-En serio. Confía en mí. –contestó él con seguridad. -Al principio tenía nervios, miedo, pero me di cuenta que no obtengo nada con eso. El chico tomó el rostro de Leaf para besarlo. -¡Hey! Y para la próxima no dejes los instructivos poco arrugados en los papeleros de los baños.

La castaña se aferró a Red entre sollozos. Él no hizo más que corresponderle y acariciarle su cabello con el fin de transmitirle seguridad.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización** : en segundos xD.

No se olvide de dejar su review. Ya sabe que todo comentario es bien recibido.

¡Nos leemos!


	8. Buena nueva en el horizonte

No tengo fiebre ni nada por el estilo. Igual que hace unos días vuelvo a publicar dos capítulos seguidos, pero por la simple razón de que tengo un viaje que hacer (no de vacaciones), por lo tanto no tendré mucho tiempo para sentarme frente a mi laptop a escribir.

He aquí el séptimo capítulo, que lo disfrute.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** nada peligroso. No se espante por eso, porque después se vienen cosas crudas y dolorosas. #MiniSpoiler.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Buena nueva en el horizonte.**

El día estaba soleado, los rayos del sol pegaban con fuerza en la cubierta del S. S. Anne. Los jóvenes de Kanto estaban pasando una tarde agradable en ese lugar. Disfrutaban de la cálida luz del día, de las frutas frescas y de un buen trago de cerveza. Claro que eso era solo para Red, porque Leaf tenía que verse obligada a beber jugo de mango. Nada de alcohol para ella.

La ansiedad se apoderaba de ellos, ya que faltaba poco para el arribo a Isla Canela y era en ese lugar en donde iban a enterarse del estado de su retoño. Solo había pasado dos semanas desde que Red se enteró de la noticia, pero para él parecía que era una eternidad, solo quería saber más detalles. De la pura emoción se lo hizo saber a su amigo.

…

 _-¡Vaya! ¿Por qué traes esa cara de alegría Red? –preguntó Green cuando lo vio en uno de los pasillos._

 _-Eres tú, Green –contestó el chico. Red suspiró. –Es por algo especial. Además, con eso solo me queda sonreír._

 _Green comenzó a darle golpecitos con el codo. -¿Qué cosas? Vamos, cuenta, cuenta._

 _Red esbozó una sonrisa. –Es simple: Leaf está embarazada. Sus ojos mostraron un pequeño brillo al decir esas palabras._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! Green quedó atónito. –Viejo, te dije que no te confiaras de lo que ella decía. Tienes un gran problema ahora._

 _-¿Problema? No sé si llamarle "problema". Solo sé que tengo que afrontar la situación, al fin y al cabo no hice nada malo. Además, qué culpa tiene ella, si los dos nos metimos en esto._

 _-Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces, suerte para que cuando regresen a Pueblo Paleta. El nieto del Profesor Oak abandonó el pasillo, dejando a Red atrás_.

…

-El día está estupendo, ¿no crees? –comentó Leaf a su compañero.

Red movió su cabeza mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza. –Tienes razón. Ideal para pasar toda la tarde aquí. –Sí, –le dijo Leaf. –Pero recuerda que ya falta poco para llegar. Ayer nos anunciaron que hoy llegaríamos a la isla. Red se acercó a Leaf para abrazarla. –Y ya sabes qué significa eso: podremos encontrar un centro médico y saber más detalles de nuestro pequeño. Leaf solo sonrió y acarició su ligero redondeado vientre.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa –dijo una voz familiar para ellos.

-Pero si eres tú, Karin -dijo Leaf.

-¡Hola! –dijo la chica con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo has estado?, –le preguntó la mucama.

-Me siento mejor. –Contestó ella. –Gracias por la ayuda de la otra vez.

Red interrumpió. –Supe que tú la ayudaste.

Leaf sonrió –Ella me dio la prueba que me hice.

–Es que un día la vi bastante mal por los pasillos y usé mi empatía femenina y le di esa prueba. -¿Ya la hiciste? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Leaf movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. -¡Claro!

-¿Y qué tal?

El chico castaño levantó el pulgar. -La prueba salió positiva. Red se adelantó a contestar.

-Vaya, ya lo tienes completamente asumido –dijo Karin con una pequeña risita.

Pero Karin tenía que continuar con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. –Disculpen, ya debo irme, pero antes, ¿necesitan alguna otra cosa?.¿Algún bebestible? ¿Alguna comida?

-No, nada. Gracias. –dijo Red. –Tú, Leaf, ¿no deseas algo? –preguntó el muchacho. –Nada. Estoy bien.

-Entonces, me retiro. ¡Cuídense chicos! Especialmente tú, Leaf. La mucama dejó a la pareja disfrutar de su tarde y se dirigió hacia los demás pasajeros para atenderlos.

-¿Qué te parece si nos metemos en la piscina un rato? –propuso Leaf.

-¿En serio te gustaría nadar? El castaño se veía un poco inquieto. –No me veas así. Me siento bien. Además, estoy embarazada, no enferma. Leaf le dio un pequeño respingo a su pareja. –Tranquila. Solo preguntaba por preocupación y precaución. -Entonces, no escatimemos en más cosas y vamos al agua. La muchacha se quitó su vestido blanco con flores, quedando solo en un traje de baño de dos piezas: un bikini color celeste que le hacía lucir una hermosa figura. La chica se lanzó sin tapujos a la piscina. Red se quitó la playera y su gorra, para quedar solo con el bañador e irse al agua tras Leaf en un gran chapuzón.

…

En otro rincón del S. S. Anne, se encontraba Silver, buscando la forma de entrar a aquel cuarto que conoció la vez anterior. Se las arregló para abrir la puerta de la habitación usando un alambre en la cerradura. Cuando logró abrir la puerta, se encontró con el cuarto vacío, sin presencia de personas. Los muebles y estanterías seguían llenos de carpetas y papeles, pero esta vez él no iba a revisarlas, sino que iba a tratar de abrir los cajones del escritorio. El pelirrojo usó el mismo método: introdujo el alambre en la cerradura de cada cajón, y lo movió con tal prolijidad, que pudo abrir cada una de las gavetas sin problema. En el primer cajón se encontró con papeles y carpetas del mismo tipo que en las estanterías. Ya les había dado un vistazo a aquellos papeles, pero él necesitaba encontrar algún otro tipo de información, algo que fuera más fácil de esconder. Continuó el procedimiento con el segundo cajón y este tenía el mismo contenido que el anterior, igual que el tercero y cuarto. Pero había un quinto cajón, en un escritorio que estaba apartado del otro. El pelirrojo nuevamente volvió a usar la misma técnica y sin problemas pudo abrir la gaveta. Este tenía una pequeña caja de madera, asegurada con un candado. El muchacho quería usar otra vez el mismo método, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que al observar bien en los rincones del cajón, se encontró con una llave, que seguramente era la del candado. – _Esta llave debe poder abrir este candado_ –pensó Silver. El muchacho, sin titubear tomó la llave y abrió la caja, en la que encontró tres dispositivos USB. Para su mala suerte, no había ninguna computadora en el cuarto, así que no lo dudó ni por un segundo y guardó los dispositivos en su bolsillo. Luego de eso, dejó la caja en su lugar y ordenó las cosas tal y como estaban, para no levantar sospechas de la presencia de un intruso.

Se fue hasta la puerta y desde ahí observó si había alguien cerca. Para su mala suerte, venían dos sujetos en dirección al cuarto, que aparentemente pertenecían al staff de seguridad del crucero. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y puso el cerrojo por dentro. De ahí se fue a esconder al mismo rincón de la otra vez, detrás de unas grandes cajas de madera. Estaba nervioso y cruzaba los dedos para no ser sorprendido. El par de hombres entró al lugar. Como Silver se aseguró de dejar todo en orden, además de no hacerle daño al cerrojo, los individuos no sospecharon de su presencia.

-El Capitán dijo que lleváramos las carpetas o los dispositivos. En realidad, pidió lo primero que encontráramos. –dijo uno de ellos.

Silver, desde su escondite, se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba. – _Que no abran la caja, que no abran la caja, que no abran la caja_. Eso era lo único que pensaba mientras estaba en su escondite.

-Oye, oye. Pude encontrar las carpetas con la información que el Capitán necesita. –dijo el sujeto mostrándoselas al otro.

-Bien. Eso es suficiente. Recuerda que la información de los dispositivos es la misma que la de las carpetas. Los USB son solo un respaldo.

-Tenemos lo que nos pidieron. Vamonos.

El par de hombres de seguridad dejó el lugar con las carpetas. Silver, por su parte se vio aliviado porque los individuos se fueron, pero aun así esperó unos minutos por si alguien regresaba. Al ver que no había peligro, abandonó el lugar, procurando dejarlo cerrado, igual como lo encontró. Cuando arribara a Isla Canela, se encargaría de revisar esos dispositivos USB y así al fin podría enterarse de las cosas que pasaban en el S. S. Anne.

…

Mientras tanto, en el despacho del Capitán se encontraban Karin, la mucama, entregando el reporte de las novedades.

-Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, y bien, ¿qué seria? –preguntó el Capitán muy entusiasmado por saber las buenas nuevas.

-A eso he venido, Capitán –dijo Karin. –Se trata sobre Red y Leaf.

-Prosigue.

-Como ya sabe, le hice entrega a Leaf de la prueba de embarazo, tal cual como usted lo pidió…

-Si… si…

-Bueno, hoy me encontré con ellos en la cubierta del crucero, específicamente en la piscina. Ahí tuve la oportunidad de platicar un poco con ellos y me contaron la noticia: Leaf ya confirmó su embarazo.

-¿Cómo la tomaron? -¿Cómo se siente la chica? –preguntó el Capitán con curiosidad.

-Se veían bien. Ambos, se tomaron a gusto la noticia. Leaf se ve bastante bien y casi sin molestias. Al menos eso me dijeron.

-Perfecto. El Capitán tenía un tono ambicioso en su voz. –Por lo que leí en los informes de pasajeros, ellos se quedarán por un tiempo en Isla Canela, ahí les seguiremos los pasos. Además este crucero debe regresar a Carmen dentro de un mes.

Karin sentía un poco de preocupación. Le gustaría preguntarle al Capitán cuando podría acercarse a "el", aunque sea para verlo. Pero ahora, todo giraba en torno a la pareja de Kanto, por lo que no quería interrumpir con otras cosas. – _Mientras haga mi trabajo todo estará bien_ –pensó.

-Ahora continúa con tu trabajo, Karin. –Ordenó el Capitán.

-Como usted diga, Capitán. Con permiso. La mucama pelirroja salió de la habitación y siguió haciendo su trabajo a bordo del S. S. Anne.

…

Silver avanzaba con menos nerviosismo por los pasillos del crucero. Como siempre, iba en dirección a la biblioteca, a reunirse con sus compañeros para hacer los borradores de los informes. Para su sorpresa se encontró con los muchachos que lo esperaban afuera de la biblioteca, con brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde, Silver? –dijo Lyra un poco molesta.

-Ly-Lyra… ¡Hola! –dijo el pelirrojo con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Vamos, viejo, dinos en donde estabas. –agregó Ethan.

-Estaba relajándome un poco en el salón de billar. El pelirrojo tuvo que inventar rápidamente una excusa. Les iba a contar a sus amigos acerca de sus andanzas por los rincones del S.S. Anne, pero cuando averiguara por completo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Ethan lo miró un poco más molesto. -¡OYE! ¡VAS AL SALÓN DE BILLAR Y NO ME INVITAS!

-¡Tranquilízate Ethan! –se escuchó desde el inicio del pasillo.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó una voz conocida.

-¿Ah? Pero si es Red y Leaf –dijo Ethan.

Leaf los miró sonriente. -¡Hola!

Silver vio que ambos muchachos venían tomados de la mano. – _La pareja de Kanto_. El muchacho recordó lo que escuchó en aquella habitación.

-¿Pasa algo, Silver? –preguntó Red. –Te quedaste callado apenas nos viste, ni que fuéramos fantasmas.

-No es eso, Red. – _Cuando descubra lo que pasa aquí voy a hablar contigo_. Era lo que daba vueltas por su cabeza. –Solo me sorprendió su aparición.

-Pero ustedes se ven bastante bien. Sus caras son como de… ¿Felices? Se ve que disfrutan mucho sus momentos a solas –dijo Ethan con voz picara.

-¡Cállate Ethan! No molestes. Lyra le dio un jalón de la oreja izquierda para que no siguiera con comentarios indiscretos.

Red y Leaf solo atinaron a reírse por los comentarios de Ethan y la actitud de Lyra para calmarlo. No les molestaba mucho lo que él dijera, total ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Qué ha sido de ustedes chicos? -preguntó Silver a los chicos de Kanto.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, disfrutando del viaje y de las buenas noticias –contestó Red.

-¡Buenas noticias! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? –decía Ethan con curiosidad moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lyra solo mostró una mirada de complicidad con Leaf. Ellas entendían muy bien de lo que se trataba esa " _buena noticia_ ".

-Lo que pasa es que Leaf está embarazada –dijo Red.

-¡EN SERIO! –Exclamó than.

-Oye, hay cosas con las que no se puede bromear –contestó Red con seriedad.

" _Qué bueno que le contaste_ ". Fue lo que expresó Lyra con su mirada hacia Leaf. Ella solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Silver sonrió. –Entonces, felicidades por la noticia, muchachos. – _Cuando sepa todo con mayor razón les diré._

Red estrechó la mano con el pelirrojo. -Gracias Silver.

-¿Me dejan enseñarle a jugar billar cuando sea mayor?, –les dicen Ehan entusiasta mientras abraza a los dos.

La pareja solo lanzó una carcajada por la propuesta. Lyra volvió a jalarlo de la oreja para apartarlo de Red y de Leaf. –Espera a que nazca y después haces propuestas.

De pronto, una voz a través de los altavoces interrumpe a los cinco muchachos de su conversación y risas.

 _-Estimados pasajeros: les informamos que nuestro crucero, S. S. Anne, está a punto de atracar en el puerto de destino: Isla Canela. Apenas nuestra embarcación atraque, les daremos las instrucciones para bajar_.

Los muchachos se alegraron al escuchar esa información por los altavoces y se fueron rápidamente a la cubierta del crucero, y así, poder observar desde la proa Isla Canela, con su majestuoso volcán. -¡Al fin hemos llegado, Red!, –le dice Leaf. El castaño miró a su pareja con una gran sonrisa y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Todos estaban ansiosos por las aventuras que iban a vivir ahí, pero claro, ignoraban lo que sucedía entre las sombras de ese crucero y sobre todo, lo que tenían preparado para ejecutar en esa isla.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**.

* * *

 **Próxima actualización** : cuando regrese y me instale frente a mi laptop con mucha inspiración, aproximadamente en una semana :)

Espero que esté bien, que le vaya bonito y escuche mucho R.E.M., se lo recomiendo, especialmente la canción "Nightswimming".

No se olvide dejar su review, porque de esa forma me alienta más a seguir. Todo es bien recibido por mí.

¡Hasta que nos volvamos a leer! :D


	9. Un pequeño encuentro

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que hayan disfrutado con sus familiares y amigos. Durante todo este tiempo, desde que llegué de mi viaje, he avanzado en este fanfiction y hoy les traigo el octavo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Es necesario agregar, que hice unas pequeñas ediciones en los capítulos anteriores, las que no alterarán en nada el curso de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Nada de peligro :D

Bueno, no lo aburro más, pase a leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Un pequeño encuentro**.

A simple vista se veía que el clima de la isla era espectacular, con un sol radiante y una nubosidad parcial que se dejaba notar en el transcurso del día. El volcán de la isla se veía imponente en el centro de esta y esa era la señal más clara de que ya estaban en Canela, isla famosa en toda la región por sus aguas termales, principal motivo de la presencia de turistas.

En los rincones del crucero se encontraba el Capitán con sus colaboradores, Karin entre ellos. –Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Los pasos a seguir se los informaré a medida que el tiempo vaya avanzando. El Capitán se mostraba bastante confiado en sus palabras y de paso, le echaba un vistazo a los reportes e información que sus subordinados le habían llevado con anterioridad.

-Karin –dijo con voz firme. –Tú sabes bien de qué es lo que debes encargarte. Mantente cerca de ellos, de la chica, acércate a ella como una amiga. Tú tienes experiencia en el tema y de seguro podrás resolver sus dudas.

–Claro que sí, Capitán -contestó la pelirroja con seguridad.

-Muy bien. Ahora todos vayan a sus puestos. El crucero está a punto de atracar en el puerto de la isla.

Todos los subordinados del Capitán abandonaron la estancia y se fueron a sus puestos. El mandamás del S. S. Anne se quedó en el lugar para encender su computadora y realizar una videollamada –Jefe, ya estamos en la Isla. El plan para conseguir lo que quiere empezará a llevarse a cabo – _Perfecto_. Esa fue la única respuesta que recibió Davis de su superior.

…

En un pasillo del crucero, cerca de su habitación, estaba la pareja de Kanto, que por cierto se veía alegre por saber que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

-Es momento de que preparemos nuestras cosas –dijo Leaf. –Isla Canela está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

El chico emitió una leve risita. –Se te ve entusiasmada.

-Bueno… Sí. Ella frunció un poco el ceño. –¿Te parece mal eso?

Red puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera. –No es eso. Me agrada verte así. Ya no tienes ese semblante de cansancio, así que aprovecha eso y sonríe.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella mientras miraba su rostro en su espejo de bolsillo.

-Claro. Hasta se terminaron tus nauseas matutinas.

Leaf se miraba a sí misma algo sorprendida. –Tienes razón. La chica llevó su mano hasta su bajo vientre. –Las molestias de los primeros meses se han ido. Eso quiere decir…

-Que tenemos que saber tu tiempo exacto de embarazo –contestó Red moviendo el dedo índice.

La chica sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos reflejaban el momento de dicha que estaba viviendo –Entonces, no nos quedemos aquí parados y vamos a alistar nuestras cosas. La joven tomó a su pareja de la mano y se lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación que ambos compartían. En ese lugar comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias, sus ropas, sus utensilios de aseo, todo eso se fue directamente a las maletas de cada uno. Claro, Leaf fue quien se encargó de ordenar cada cosa y prenda de ropa como corresponde. Es que a veces Red guardaba la ropa en montones. Después de que todo quedó en su lugar, la chica se concentró en la cama, quitando las sabanas y las mantas que esta tenía, doblándolas y dejándolas sobre ella. Esa era forma que su madre le había enseñado: cada vez que ocupara una cama de un hotel o cualquier otra que no fuera la suya, debía quitar todo lo que había utilizado, para que el personal de aseo se las llevara al lavado.

Cuando tenían todo empacado, se oyó la voz del Capitán en los altavoces del crucero. – _Estimados pasajeros, tenemos el agrado de informarles que nuestro crucero, S. S. Anne ha llegado a su destino. Espero que hayan disfrutado su estadía en nuestras instalaciones. Les deseamos de todo corazón que tengan una agradable estadía en Isla Canela._

Al oír esas palabras ambos chicos se sonrieron. –Es hora de ir a Isla Canela –dijo Red. –¡Al fin llegamos! -pronunció Leaf con una gran expresión de felicidad. Ambos salieron juntos del lugar con sus maletas. Claro que en un gesto de caballerosidad fue él el que se encargó de llevar el equipaje de ambos.

Llegaron a la cubierta y fueron en dirección hasta la escalera de descenso. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con uno de sus conocidos. –Vaya, si es el padre del año –dijo el nieto del Profesor Oak en tono burlón. -¡Ah! Eres tú, Green. Red se cruzó de brazos no dándole mucha importancia. Quien sí mostró una venita de enfado en su rostro fue Leaf. -¡NO MOLESTES! ¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! El otro muchacho de Pueblo Paleta casi queda sordo por el grito de la chica. –¡Tranquila! –dijo mientras sujetaba los hombros de Leaf. –O tu hijo saldrá con ese mismo mal humor. Leaf se apartó de él y solo lo observó con una mueca de pocos amigos.

- _Señores pasajeros, ya todo está listo para que puedan hacer abandono del S. S. Anne. Procuren bajar con cuidado por las escaleras._

Todos siguieron las reglas señaladas. Red caminó primero para ayudar a Leaf a bajar. Green los siguió en el descenso. Después de haber dejado el crucero, los muchachos empezaron a caminar hacia la parte céntrica de la Isla.

-¿En dónde piensan quedarse? ¿Van a volver al S. S. Anne? –preguntó Green.

Leaf observó a su vecino de una forma un poco más amable. –Bueno, supongo que en algún hostal de por aquí. Había pensado en el de Blaine.

-Vaya, veo que se te quitó eso de ser ogro. Bien –dijo Green con una sonrisa de broma. –Sí. Podrían quedarse con Blaine, todavía tiene su negocio de posadas y esas cosas turísticas. Es más, yo voy para allá, además necesito tratar unos asuntos de líder de gimnasio con él. No todo es vacaciones para mí.

-No es una mala idea –dijo Red. –Además es alguien conocido. ¿Qué dices, Leaf?

-Por mi está bien –contestó ella.

Green asintió. - Entonces, allá vamos.

El trio de Pueblo Paleta caminó en dirección al volcán de la Isla, lugar en donde estaban las instalaciones turísticas de Blaine, además de su gimnasio. Cuando llegaron, el líder de Verde llamó a la puerta y el dueño de aquel lugar se asomó para abrir.

-Eres tú, Green –dijo el hombre calvo.

-¡Hola! He traído un par de viejos conocidos.

-Vaya, pero si es el joven Red y la señorita Leaf. ¡Gusto en verlos! El líder de Canela les indicó a los muchachos que entraran.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en la sala. -¿Qué los traer por aquí?

-Vacaciones –contestó Red mientras se sentaba en el sofá con pierna encima.

-Fuimos los ganadores de un concurso para viajar desde Carmín hasta aquí, en el S. S. Anne. –agregó Leaf. –Bueno, en realidad mi madre ganó y ella nos dio los boletos.

-Vacaciones, he –contestó Blaine. -Y tú, Green… Muchacho, ¿vienes por lo mismo?

-Sí. También por asuntos de gimnasio. Hay que aprovechar la oportunidad de fortalecerse también.

-¿Cuáles serían esos asuntos? –preguntó..

-Son asuntos confidenciales de líder –respondió Green mirando sarcásticamente a sus dos compañeros.

Red captó de inmediato la indirecta, así que de inmediato desvió el tema. –Blaine, ¿en qué lugar dejamos nuestras cosas?

-Pueden dejarlas en las dos primeras habitaciones que hay al subir la escalera. El calvo les señaló las dos primeras puertas del pasillo.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Leaf con una sonrisa -¿Pero podemos usar solo una? –preguntó la chica sin tapujo alguno.

Blaine abrió sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente en signo de sorpresa por la atrevida pregunta de Leaf. Red solo se sonrojó, tragando algo de saliva.

-¡No te espantes tanto! Green movía sus manos como bajándole el perfil al asunto. –Esos dos son pareja. Hasta un hijo van a tener juntos. El nieto del Profesor Oak puso sus manos sobre su boca inmediatamente después de lo que dijo. -¡Ups! Se me salió.

El calvo líder de Canela quedó aun más sorprendido. -¡Que rápido crecen estos chicos de hoy en día!

Red dio un suspiro. –Sí. Todo lo que dijo Green es cierto.

-¡Felicidades! No hay problema de que duerman juntos. Pueden pasar a dejar sus cosas.

Red sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y junto con Leaf fueron hasta uno de los cuartos señalados para dejar su equipaje.

Leaf se recostó sobre la cama. –Me quedaría a dormir aquí inmediatamente –dijo mientras abrazaba la almohada.

-Hasta yo me quedaría –agregó Red. –Pero no te olvides que tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Lo sé. La chica se levantó de inmediato. –Mejor vayamos de inmediato a resolver nuestras dudas.

La pareja se dirigió al primer piso. –Ya dejamos todo. Ahora saldremos por un momento, tenemos cosas que hacer. El castaño y su compañera caminaron en dirección a la puerta. -¿No piensan comer algo chicos? –interrumpió Blaine.

-Gracias por la propuesta, pero eso será cuando regresemos. No creo que tardemos mucho.

-Pero seguro deben tener mucha hambre. Blaine insistió para que se quedaran.

-De verdad, Blaine, muchas gracias –contestó Leaf. –Cuando regresemos vamos a comer. ¡Nos vemos! Leaf alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando el castaño sacó la voz para preguntar. –Por cierto, Green, ¿viste al trio de Johto antes de bajar?

-Los vi en un pasillo antes de encontrarme con ustedes. Esos tres estaban a punto de ir a la cubierta, pero Ethan olvidó su gorra en la habitación y tuvieron que regresar a buscarla.

-Esos muchachos también tienen que venir aquí –dijo Blaine. –El Profesor de la región los mandó al laboratorio por unas investigaciones. Soy el encargado de recibirlos.

- _Vamos a terminar todos aquí_. –pensó Green con una mueca en su rostro.

-Espero que estén aquí cuando regresemos. Red se despidió de los líderes y junto a Leaf empezaron la búsqueda de un centro médico por la Isla.

…

Mientras tanto, en el puerto se encontraban los tres chicos de Johto dejando atrás el S. S. Anne. Caminaban en dirección a las instalaciones de Blaine.

-Oigan, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –preguntó Ethan.

-No preguntes tanto y camina, -le dijo Lyra.

-Es que ya quiero llegar porque tengo hambre. Ethan estaba realmente hambriento. –Quiero hamburguesas.

-Ya deja de quejarte. Lyra ya estaba cambiando su expresión amigable a una de enfado.

Mientras los muchachos caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, Ethan logró ver un local de hamburguesas que estaba a unos metros de él. Sin pensarlo, dejó su equipaje a un lado y a sus compañeros atrás -¡DÉJENME IR POR UNA HAMBURGUESA! –gritó el chico mientras corría hacia aquel paraíso.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! –gritó la chica. –Ese Ethan no deja de pensar en comida. Lyra estaba molesta y por la venita en su frente se notaba.

Mientras los dos chicos estaban en medio de la ciudad esperando que Ethan regresara, Silver se dio cuenta de que había un cibercafé cerca.

-Lyra, necesito hacer algo en ese cibercafé, ¿podrías quedarte a esperar a Ethan?

La chica se cruzó de brazos. –Todos tienen algo que hacer. ¡Ay! Está bien, ve. Estaba enfadada. –Mejor voy hasta donde está Ethan. Nos veremos luego aquí.

-Bien. El chico pelirrojo aceptó la propuesta y se fue rápidamente al cibercafé. Ahí pagó por el uso de una computadora por medio hora, tiempo que él estimó suficiente para revisar los dispositivos USB que encontró en el S. S. Anne.

Comenzó revisando el primero. Ahí había información personal de diferentes individuos. Todo era como en las carpetas que él había visto en esa habitación. Algo que le llamó la atención al pelirrojo fue que, en esas fichas de información, en la parte superior de ellas, había una leyenda escrita en rojo que decía " _Posible_ " o " _Apto_ ". El pelirrojo revisó todo ese dispositivo USB, concluyendo que en él solo había fichas con información de personas. Pero algunas utilidades tenían que tener esas fichas, así que continuó con el segundo, en ese vio cosas más llamativas: como estudios médicos, que al igual que con las fichas anteriores, tenían la leyenda de " _Posible_ " o " _Apto_ " en la parte superior.

- _Esto aún no dice mucho_ –pensó. – _Tengo que revisar el tercero_. Silver insertó el dispositivo en la unidad USB y allí se encontró con algo más raro para él aún. Estaban las fichas de Red, Leaf, Green, Ethan, Lyra y él. Las fichas de Green, Ethan, Lyra y de él mismo, al igual que las anteriores tenían la leyenda "Posible", en la parte superior. Pero se sorprendió mucho más cuando vio las fichas de Red y Leaf que decían " _Posible_ ", " _Apto_ " y " _Confirmado_ ", esta última leyenda estaba resaltada con color amarillo. Ahí fue cuando el pelirrojo recordó que uno de los sujetos de la habitación, además de la pelirroja y el Capitán en su conversación, hacían referencia a la pareja de Kanto. Lo que sospechaba, pero con eso pudo confirmar que se trataba de Red y Leaf. Posteriormente siguió revisando otro de los archivos, el que era un vídeo. Decidió ponerse auriculares para oírlo, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera algo delicado de suma importancia para lo que estaba averiguando. Al reproducir el vídeo se dio cuenta de que era un ultrasonido de una criatura en gestación. _-¿Por qué había un vídeo de una ecografía ahí? ¡Ah! Verdad que Leaf está embarazada, ¿pero este ultrasonido será de ella?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo. - _Hay datos de ella aquí y de Red, que los califican como "Apto" y "Confirmado"_. El muchacho quería seguir revisando los demás archivos de ese dispositivo, pero lamentablemente su tiempo en aquel aparato del cibercafé se había terminado. – _El tiempo de trabajo en este equipo ha expirado_. –rezaba la leyenda que apareció en pantalla. Silver no tuvo más opción que quitar el dispositivo, además tenía que reunirse con sus compañeros. El joven dejó el lugar comprometiéndose a seguir averiguando, hasta obtener resultados claros sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Ethan y Lyra estaban esperando al pelirrojo en el lugar acordado. -¡SILVER, AQUÍ ESTAMOS! –gritó el muchacho mientras agitaba su mano. -Te tardaste, he –dijo el chico fanático de las hamburguesas mientras señalaba su reloj. –Disculpen por la tardanza. –Bueno, dejemos las palabras y ya vámonos –interrumpió Lyra dando unos pasos más adelante que sus compañeros, quienes no tuvieron más opción que seguirla.

…

Red y Leaf recorrían los alrededores de la ciudad en busca de un centro médico por los alrededores de la ciudad. Muchas personas les recomendaban el hospital de Canela, pero el problema era que estaba demasiado alejado de la zona céntrica.

-En alguna parte de este lugar tiene que haber un centro médico. La chica dio un leve jadeo en señal de cansancio por tanto caminar.

-Parece que hoy la suerte no está de nuestro lado –agregó Red. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te parece si hacemos una última búsqueda? Si no obtenemos resultados iremos al hospital de esta ciudad.

Leaf asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. –Pero antes… -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Red. –Descansemos un poco, ¿sí? –Bueno. Además, hace calor –dijo Red. –Y un jugo de bien helado es perfecto para este momento. La chica castaña se veía alegre con la idea de descansar y beber un buen líquido. La pareja se dirigió hasta un mercado en donde encontraron a un individuo que preparaba jugos naturales y sin pensarlo dos veces los oriundos de Paleta compraron los bebestibles. -¡Que rico sabor tiene! –exclamó la castaña mientras caminaba. Red solo la observaba. – _Que radiante se ve_ –pensó mientras iba a su lado. – _Además me encanta cuando está feliz_. El chico iba tan ocupado con sus pensamientos que no puso atención a su camino, por lo que terminó chocando con una persona, quien cayó de rodillas en el asfalto. –Disculpe. Soy un completo despistado –decía el chico mientras ofrecía su mano para levantar a la persona. –Pero si eres tú. El castaño se llevó la sorpresa de que se había tropezado con Karin, la mucama pelirroja del S. S. Anne. Ya era una costumbre encontrarse con ella. –No te preocupes. Estoy bien –dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas. -¿Cómo han estado muchachos? -¡Bien! –contestó Leaf sonriendo. –Así veo, -le dijo Karin de una forma amigable. –Yo pensaba que quienes formaban parte de la tripulación del crucero no podían abandonar su puesto mientras la nave está atracada en el puerto –comentó Red. –Si se nos permite salir en nuestros espacios libres –respondió ella. El chico movió su cabeza. –Entiendo.

-¿Salieron a conocer la ciudad? –preguntó la pelirroja repentinamente. –No exactamente. Es que estamos buscando un centro médico. Lo malo es que por aquí no hay ninguno o no hemos encontrado. Red tenía un tono de casi resignación. –Es que seguro les preguntaron a personas que no viven aquí –dijo ella. –Tienen que comprender que la mayoría de personas que se ven por los alrededores son turistas. Leaf interrumpió. –Es cierto. Todos vienen aquí por las fabulosas aguas termales. –Pero no se preocupen, -les dijo Karin con entusiasmo. –Yo conozco un centro médico aquí. Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en el crucero y uno de los destinos frecuentes es esta isla, así que la conozco bastante bien. Con esas palabras que pronunció la pelirroja, los ojos de Leaf se iluminaron. - ¿De verdad? Llévanos, por favor. –Está bien. Síganme chicos.

La pareja siguió a la pelirroja en dirección a su destino. – _Tuvimos suerte_ –pensó Red. Cuando llegaron al lugar se percataron que el centro médico no estaba tan oculto, ya que solo se encontraba apenas a tres cuadras de la plaza de la ciudad. Definitivamente les habían preguntaba a personas que nada tenía que ver con Isla Canela.

-Bueno, este es, -les dijo Karin mientras les señalaba el edificio de cuatro pisos. –Hay de todas las especialidades.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –dijo Red.

-No hay de qué –contestó ella. –Es hora de irme. Debo volver a mis funciones.

-Bien. Adiós y muchas gracias, -le dijo la chica castaña.

Cuando la pelirroja abandonó el lugar la pareja ingresó al edificio. De inmediato se dirigieron a la recepción para solicitar a un médico especialista en la materia, un obstetra. Para su suerte había uno disponible, así que tomaron los datos de Leaf y confeccionaron su ficha médica. Después de eso, la pareja se fue a la sala de espera. Pronto llamarían a la castaña.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y una enfermera salió de una habitación para llamar a Leaf. La chica se puso de pie de inmediato, dio un par de pasos y se dio cuenta que Red aún seguía sentado. -¿Te vas a quedar? –preguntó. –No sé. ¿Segura no quieres hablar tú con el Doctor? Supongo que querrás conversar asuntos privados con él. La castaña hizo una mueca. -¡No! ¡Vamos los dos! –dijo mientras tomaba a Red de la mano. –De verdad quieres que vaya contigo. El muchacho sonrió un poco. -¡Claro! Esto es nuestro, -le dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia la habitación.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con el facultativo que los esperaba sentado en su escritorio. Era un sujeto familiar para ellos. Más bien, la pareja era familiar para él, ya que era el mismo especialista que estuvo en el S. S. Anne, pero de eso la pareja no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Tú debes ser Leaf –dijo el Doctor.

-Así es y…

El hombre de bata blanca interrumpió. -Mucho gusto. Soy el Doctor Luck. –dijo en tono cordial. –¿Y tú eres? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Red.

-Soy Red, la pareja de ella. –contestó el castaño.

-Bien… Red… Leaf… Sean bienvenidos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó el especialista, el que disimuló muy bien el hecho de que ya los conocía.

Leaf dio un suspiro antes de contestar. –Hemos venido porque estoy embarazada. Hice una prueba casera y dio positiva.

-Ya veo –dijo el hombre. -¿Cuándo fue la fecha de tu último periodo?

La chica se quedó en blanco con la pregunta. –E-Este… Es muy irregular, así que no lo recuerdo –respondió ella mientras movía sus manos. –Pero lo hicimos hace uno, dos meses… No recuerdo el día exacto.

-No necesariamente puedes quedar embarazada la primera vez. Todo depende si lo hiciste en los días fértiles de tu ciclo, por eso te pregunté.

-En realidad yo solo quiero saber el tiempo de mi embarazo –contestó la chica con una mueca.

-Entonces, hay una forma más sencilla de saberlo, en vez de hacer los cálculos con la fecha del último periodo. Acompáñame, -le dijo el Doctor. –Tú también puedes venir –dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Red.

Detrás de unos biombos hospitalarios en la habitación se encontraba una camilla con los equipos necesarios a su alrededor. –Por favor, recuéstate, - le dijo mientras señalaba le camilla.

La chica obedeció. –Permíteme, -le dijo mientras levantaba la blusa de la chica dejando su abdomen al descubierto. Sobre él roció un gel que luego esparció por la zona del bajo vientre de la castaña. Posteriormente encendió los equipos y comenzó a hacer la ecografía.

-Claro, jovencita, tenías razón. Sí, estás embarazada, así que oficialmente felicidades por eso. Mira, ahí claramente se ve a la criatura, -le dice el Doctor señalando el inferior derecho de la pantalla.

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó. -¡Oh! Vaya….

Red se acercó un poco para ver lo que Luck señalaba. –Yo no veo nada, no logro distinguir. -¿Cómo lo hace?

El Doctor mostró una ligera risita. –A todos les pasa, nunca ven nada.

-Pero Red, si se ve claramente, -le decía Leaf con una mueca.

-Entonces, esto va a despejar todas tus dudas. El hombre apretó un botón de la máquina de ultrasonido que hizo emitir un sonido muy rítmico, como si de una especie de galope se tratara. –Con eso ya no les quedará ninguna duda. Esos son los latidos del corazón de su hijo, muchachos.

El par de jóvenes quedaron atónitos por aquel ritmo cardiaco tan fuerte. -¡Que emoción! –dijo la chica mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima. Red solo dejó escapar una sonrisa. – _No se siente extraño después de todo. Sí, me gusta_ , -pensaba el chico.

-Por lo que puedo apreciar, Leaf, te encuentras en la semana 14, así que adiós a los malestares, que de seguro percibiste, -le decía el hombre mientras limpiaba el vientre de Leaf de la sustancia gelatinosa. –De a poco esa criatura empezará a crecer.

Leaf se levantó de la camilla y arregló su ropa. Aun sentía aquel gel frio en su abdomen. La pareja se dirigió hasta el escritorio de Luck junto con él. –Bueno, me gustaría verlos en dos semanas más, ¿qué les parece? –Está bien, -le respondió la chica. –Y antes de que se vayan… Llévense esto –dijo mientras les entregaba un disco. –Es la ecografía que acaban de realizar. Red lo recibió. –Gracias.

Después de esas palabras los jóvenes abandonaron el despacho del Doctor Luck, pero este se quedó en el lugar, frente a su escritorio. Allí hizo una llamada. –Jefe, todo va bien. Luego de decir esas palabras, el especialista encendió su computadora portátil y en ella comenzó a realizar el informe detallado de la visita de la pareja de Kanto. Mientras, en las afueras, la joven pareja regresaba al lugar a donde se estaban hospedando, sin saber de las dobles intenciones del médico que los atendió.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima actualización:** Pronto. Quizás en unas horas más, porque tengo dos capítulos ya listos, solo les falta la revisión final. :)

No se olvide de dejar su review :D. Todo es bienvenido para mí, si hasta acepto ideas :D


	10. Relajo

¡Hola! Como prometí ayer, aquí traigo el noveno capítulo. Espero subir el décimo dentro de un rato más, siempre y cuando mis ojitos no sean derrotados por el cansancio. Es que me marea estar viendo por mucho tiempo un fondo blanco con letras negras y toda una barra de herramientas del primer color. Tendré que deshacerme de Office 2013 D:

Los personajes le pertenecen... Eso ya lo dije cuando empecé esta historia. Mejor pase a leer :)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** nada peligroso, nada de qué alarmarse.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Relajo.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el par de jóvenes hizo la ecografía, Leaf definitivamente se estaba acostumbrando a la idea y se sentía decidida para ser madre, estaba tan encantada con el momento, que todos los días echaba un vistazo al ultrasonido, especialmente oía los latidos del corazón de su hijo o hija. Ella esperaba con ansias el momento para hacer una segunda prueba.

Por otro lado, Red se sentía de la misma manera, con la diferencia de que él no lo expresaba abiertamente, pero sí, el castaño pensaba en ello, cada vez que veía a Leaf se imaginaba a sí mismo junto a ella y su retoño jugando por las praderas de la región de Kanto.

Gran parte del día lo pasaban juntos, recorrían la ciudad y disfrutaban de sus vacaciones. -¿A dónde iremos hoy? –preguntó Leaf.

-Tengo pensado ir a un resort, hay piscinas con buena temperatura, ideales para ti. - ¿Para mí? –preguntó la chica con un dejo de curiosidad. –Claro –afirmó él sonriendo. –Sucede que las aguas termales provienen directamente del volcán y son demasiado calientes, por lo que pueden dañar al bebé. Al oír eso la chica liberó una ligera risita mientras continuaban con su caminata. –Te estás tomando esto muy en serio, -le dijo mientras se apegaba más a él. –Las cosas importantes me las tomo en serio, y bueno, esta es una de ellas. Red abrazó a su compañera mientras seguían el camino al destino que el castaño tenía preparado.

La pareja continuó su andar hasta que llegó al resort. Allí fueron recibidos por uno de sus funcionarios. -¡Buenos días! Bienvenidos a nuestro resort. -¡BUENOS DÍAS! –dijeron ellos al unísono. El funcionario del lugar movió su cabeza. -¿Tienen alguna reserva? –Yo hice una –contestó Red acercándose a la mesa de recepción. -¿A nombre de quién? –Red. El sujeto comenzó a buscar en la computadora. –Uhm… Veamos… Red… ¡Ah! Aquí está –dijo el hombre. –Tiene una reserva para dos personas, y, además, está pagado por anticipado. Puedo ver que usted es un hombre preparado. Red solo se limitó a reír un poco. –Claro. Digamos que quería dar una sorpresa.

El recepcionista mostró una sonrisa ante los jóvenes –Qué suerte tiene usted, señorita. Leaf solo movió su cabeza aceptando el cumplido.

-Aquí tiene, -le dijo el individuo a Red mientras le daba las llaves. El chico las aceptó y agradeció, para luego irse con Leaf al lugar que tenían asignado. La pareja dejó atrás la sala de recepción, para pasar a un lugar absolutamente descubierto, con piscinas, árboles y césped a su alrededor. También había unos edificios de no más de cuatro pisos, además de que era un lugar cercano a la playa, así que tendrían una hermosa vista al mar.

Red fue hasta uno de los edificios acompañado de Leaf. – _Qué bonito lugar. Se ve tranquilo y acogedor. Se molestó en preparar todo esto para mí_. Era lo que pensaba Leaf mientras caminaba junto a él. Red llegó hasta el elevador del edificio, lamentablemente para él este estaba descompuesto. –El elevador no funciona –dijo decepcionado. Se sentía incómodo porque esa no era su idea. Quería que Leaf hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible. –No te preocupes por eso, -le dijo ella mientras tocaba su hombro. –Pero no es bueno que subas todas esas esca… -¡No importa! Leaf mostró una sonrisa de confianza. –Si es por el embarazo poco se nota, así que no hay problema. Vamos, puedo subir sin problemas. –O-Oye… Leaf tomó la mano del castaño y lo llevó por las escaleras. Se veía bien, con una gran sonrisa. Eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad a Red.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, Red se dirigió hasta la puerta 08 que procedió inmediatamente a abrir. En su interior se dejaba ver un lugar acogedor. Era un bonito departamento, perfectamente bien decorado. En su interior había una sala con sus respectivos sillones y televisión, un comedor con un florero que tenía tulipanes naranjas en el centro, baño y cocina completamente equipados. Claro, también había una habitación para dos personas, con su cama, mesas de noche y su correspondiente armario. El lugar era perfecto para ellos.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Red con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su gorra.

Leaf miraba a su alrededor fascinada por el lugar. -¡ES HERMOSO! Sus ojos brillaron cuando exclamó esas palabras. Recorrió cada lugar, cada rincón hasta llegar a la ventana y el balcón, donde se encontró con una maravillosa vista hacia el mar. -¡Qué bonito se ve desde aquí! El chico se acercó al balcón también. –Además se nota que es un lugar tranquilo –agregó él dando un suspiro. –Debo confesar que mi deseo era disfrutar de las aguas termales, pero como son demasiado calientes, finalmente tuve que optar por este lugar.

Al oír eso la expresión de Leaf cambió. Se sintió con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa porque "arruinó" los planes de vacaciones de su pareja. –Pero si quieres ir, puedes hacerlo uno de estos días y disfrutar de tu deseo. –No digas eso, -le dijo con seriedad. –Vine contigo a este lugar y contigo lo quiero disfrutar. O, mejor dicho, solo con ustedes quiero estar. Al decir eso la expresión de Red cambió, ahora su mirada demostraba dulzura y protección, lo que hizo que Leaf se emocionara.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? –preguntó la castaña mientras se apegaba a él.

-Cinco días y cuatro noches. Ahora, si te entusiasmas, podemos quedarnos por más tiempo, ¿qué te parece? Unos buenos días dedicados solo para nosotros, lejos del estrés de batallas, del bullicio, de todo.

-Si es así, entonces, si nos quedamos más, nos sobrarán días. –dijo la chica. –Esos cinco días pasarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El crucero regresará a Carmín en tres semanas más.

-Lo sé. Luego veremos qué hacer con ese tiempo.

Leaf se apartó del balcón y fue hasta la entrada de la puerta a buscar la maleta que había quedado ahí. La chica tomó el equipaje y alcanzó a dar un par de pasos con él, pero Red se acercó y en un gesto de caballerosidad se hizo cargo del bulto hasta dejarlo en la habitación.

…

Mientras tanto, en el puerto de Canela y a bordo del S. S. Anne, se encontraba el Capitán junto al médico que es parte de su equipo, Luck, el mismo que atendido a la pareja de primerizos en dos ocasiones.

-El par de muchachos de Kanto estuvo hace unos días en mi consulta confirmando el embarazo de la chica –comentó el hombre mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

-¿Si? El capitán jugaba con sus dedos, serio y concentrado en sus planes. –Se nota que esa pelirroja hace un buen trabajo –agregó el Capitán. -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-14 semanas –contestó. –Si la memoría no me falla, cuando la vi por primera vez tenía seis.

El Capitán movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación. ¿Hay alguna novedad en ella?

-Nada. La criatura que lleva está creciendo de forma saludable, por ahora.

El Capitán dejó su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana. Su cómplice seguía ocupado con el té. –Este crucero tiene órdenes de permanecer aquí por un mes, al menos eso dice el itinerario, seguro ellos permanecerán aquí durante ese lapso de tiempo y te harán una segunda o tercera visita… El facultativo interrumpió -¿Qué planes tienen ahora? –preguntó. –Esos dos regresarán a Carmín y luego a su pueblo natal, además Red rechazó tu propuesta cuando no se le pasaba ni por la mente ser padre y ahora que lo será con mayor razón no querrá aceptar.

-Se lo voy a proponer de nuevo. El mandamás del S.S. Anne mostró una mirada de maldad. –¿Si no acepta? –preguntó el obstetra. –Vamos a tener que tomar otras medidas. Lo importante es que el primogénito de ese muchacho tiene que estar con nosotros.

El dialogo de ambos se vio interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta -¡Adelante! –dijo el Capitán con tono enérgico. La persona que hizo acto de presencia en el despacho no era nada más ni nada menos que la pelirroja, Karin. -¡Buen día! –dijo ella.

-Eres tú. Bien, supongo que traes información importante. La chica le contestó de inmediato. –Así es. Traigo los informes correspondientes a los movimientos de Red y Leaf en esta isla. –Vamos, cuéntanos –ordenó Davis.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar. –Red y Leaf permanecieron por unos días en las dependencias que le pertenecen a Blaine, el Líder de gimnasio de Isla Canela

-Y ahora, ¿dónde están esos dos? –preguntó el hombre un poco molesto.

-No lo sé. –contestó ella. –Ahora me voy a encargar de averiguarlo.

-Solo sígueles los pasos y mantenme informado. La pelirroja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para después abandonar el despacho, dejando al par de sujetos solos en la oficina.

Karin salió del crucero a hacer compras de artículos de limpieza para el personal de aseo del S. S. Anne, su jefe directo de esa unidad se lo había encomendado. En las calles de Isla Canela había una gran cantidad de personas (como buena zona turística), cuando pasó por la avenida en donde se ubicaban las tiendas de electrodomésticos, se quedó clavada mirando la pantalla de un televisor. – _Algo extraño sucede hace seis meses: la desaparición de niños en la región de Teselia_. Eso era lo que rezaban los titulares. Esto hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera, recordando sucesos de su pasado que la hacían dudar de su actuar en la actualidad. Lamentablemente tenía razones de peso para continuar con la vida que estaba llevando. Para evitar más confusiones en sus pensamientos se alejó del lugar y continuó su camino para cumplir con lo que le encargaron.

…

El trio de jóvenes de Johto se encontraba en el laboratorio de Isla Canela, recolectando los informes que el Profesor Elm les había encargado. Entre los tres clasificaban la información de acuerdo al tipo de Pokémon, Ethan y Lyra eran los que estaban concentrados perfectamente en su labor.

-Se ven entusiasmados. –dijo uno de los científicos. –Especialmente ustedes dos. Ethan se rio mientras se rascaba una mejilla. –Bueno… Es que hay que cumplir con las tareas encomendadas, ¿no? –No es eso –interrumpió Lyra. –Lo que pasa es que, si trabajamos ardua e ininterrumpidamente, terminaremos más temprano y si terminamos más temprano, tú tienes tiempo para pasar a jugar billar. La chica sacó a relucir todo su sarcasmo con su compañero. El científico soltó una gran carcajada después de escuchar eso. –Está claro quién es la encargada de poner orden. –Si… Si… Si… Ella es la jefa –aseguró Ethan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una mueca. –Entonces, sería bueno que su amigo siguiera su ejemplo. El sujeto dirigió su mirada a un distraído Silver que llevaba un diez por ciento de su trabajo realizado. –Ese chico está absolutamente despreocupado.

Todo lo que ese hombre decía era realmente cierto, ya que el pelirrojo tenía su mente en otro lugar, otras ideas. Era tanta la desconcentración que Silver se equivocaba en la clasificación de la información varias veces. A pesar de todo, los tres jóvenes completaron su labor, aunque Silver se demoró más de la cuenta y eso les costó salir tarde del laboratorio.

-Sé que es tarde y todo, pero ¿me dejan pasar a jugar un poco de billar? –dijo Ethan mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros. -¡NO! –le contestó su compañera mientras lo jalaba de la playera. –Tenemos que hablar. Lyra hablaba muy en serio. –Creo que ella tiene razón –interrumpió Silver. –Los tres tenemos que hablar. Es así como los chicos se dirigieron a la plaza de la ciudad. Se ubicaron cerca de la pileta, formando un triángulo, Ethan y Lyra quedaron frente a Silver.

-Bien, Silver, es hora de que nos digas qué te sucede. Lyra tomó el control de la conversación.

- _Pero que mandona._ -pensó Ethan.

-Está bien, está bien... Les voy a contar. –el pelirrojo suspiró. –Sucede que en el S. S. Anne pasan cosas extrañas.

-¡¿EXTRAÑAS?¡ Los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos, porque al menos para ellos, todo fue absolutamente normal en el crucero.

-Sí. Les voy a resumir: un día sorprendí a unos sujetos dentro de un cuarto que parecía estar sin uso dentro del S. S. Anne. Logré infiltrarme y me escondí detrás de unas cajas, fue ahí cuando escuché a esos individuos hablar sobre una "pareja de Kanto". También sorprendí a una mucama.

-¿Pareja de Kanto? –dijo Ethan un poco confuso tratando de asimilar información. –¡Son Red y Leaf! –Interrumpió Lyra. Ethan volvió a detener la conversación. -Oye, ¿pero qué son las "mucamas"? Lyra estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su compañero. -Son las encargadas del aseo en el crucero. Ya deja que Silver continúe con su relato.

-Eso mismo fue lo que pensé cuando los escuché. Después que se fueron de ese lugar, me dirigí al escritorio y estanterías que tenía la habitación. En ese espacio se encontraban muchos papeles y carpetas con información de sujetos de varias regiones, incluido nosotros mismos. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos con lo que su compañero les estaba relatando. –El asunto es que después decidí volver a ese lugar, en donde encontré unos dispositivos USB, así que los tomé. Cuando llegamos a la isla los revisé y encontré más información…

-Cuenta más, cuenta más -decían impaciente.

-Encontré información de Red y Leaf, en donde se les clasificaba como " _Apto_ " y " _Confirmado_ " a cada uno. Aparte de eso encontré en un archivo de vídeo la ecografía de Leaf.

-¡Espera! –interrumpió Lyra. -¿Cómo esos sujetos pueden tener ese ultrasonido en sus manos, acaso ella se hizo un examen a bordo o qué? –Eso no lo sé –contestó el pelirrojo.

-Es extraño –dijo Ethan mientras estaba de brazos cruzados. –Yo creo que deberíamos decírselos. –Vamos ahora mismo donde Blaine. El trio siguió la idea de Ethan, así que partieron de inmediato a las instalaciones del gimnasio de Isla Canela, en busca de los jóvenes de Kanto.

El trio de Johto llegó hasta los territorios de Blaine y para su buena suerte, se lo encontraron en la entrada del lugar. Apenas Silver lo vio se dirigió rápidamente hacia él. -¡Blaine! ¿Se encuentran Red y Leaf por aquí? –preguntó algo agitado.

-Tranquilo, jovencito. –Ya me di cuenta que regresaron. Blaine no entendía el porqué de tanto apuro, le bajaba el perfil a la situación. –Red y Leaf se fueron a un resort a disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Al oír eso Silver y sus amigos quedaron cabizbajos, pero a Lyra repentinamente se le vino una idea a la cabeza. -¡YA SÉ! Podemos llamarlos a su pokegear. –Eso no va a ser posible –agregó Blaine. –Ellos dejaron una de sus maletass aquí, junto con sus pokegear. Querían descansar, así que dejaron esas cosas aquí. No quieren tener distracciones.

Después de oír esas palabras, los tres amigos solo se resignaron a que sus superiores de Kanto regresaran, mientras tanto, se encargarían de revisar los tres con detención los dispositivos USB para encontrar alguna otra pista.

…

En el resort ya quedaban pocos rayos de luz del atardecer, dando paso a un cielo iluminado por las estrellas. La pareja observaba el horizonte desde el balcón, cada uno con sus respectivas bebidas: Red con un jugo de frambuesa y Leaf con una bebida del mismo sabor. Sí, su antojo nocturno hizo que dejara a un lado los refrescos de mango.

-Cambiando el mango por la frambuesa, he. Red dijo esas palabras con dulzura. –Son gustos nuevos, ¿ya? –contestó Leaf haciendo una mueca.

-¡Calma! No lo dije por molestar. Es como histórico tu cambio. Leaf puso un rostro un poco triste. –Espero no cambiar tanto y que deje de gustarte. Al oír eso Red se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta ella. –Tranquila. Esos son detalles que no cambian en nada mis sentimientos. Red tomó las mejillas de la castaña para luego besar su frente. –Digamos que te amo con o sin jugo de mango. Esas palabras le dieron a Leaf una sensación de tranquilidad. –-Te propongo algo, -le dijo él. -¿Qué cosa? –Quedémonos por más tiempo y solo volvamos un par de días antes que el S. S. Anne regrese a Carmín. Leaf besó profundamente a Red dando a entender que de esa forma aceptaba su propuesta y sin más ni menos, el castaño le correspondió el gesto amoroso de la misma manera y cargándola en sus brazos la llevó al interior del departamento que estaban compartiendo.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** dentro de unas horas (?), o si no, este domingo o lunes ;)

Puede dejar su review sin miedo :D


	11. Tras los pasos

¡Hola de nuevo! Pude vencer el contraste alto, por lo tanto le traigo el décimo capítulo de esta historia, eso es un punto para mí (?). El capítulo once no creo que lo suba dentro de un rato más, mis ojitos se cierran -_-

Bueno, ya no lo aburro, es hora de que pase a leer. :)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ninguna. Este capítulo está fuera de cosas peligrosas xD.

* * *

 **X**

 **Tras los pasos**.

Durante el lapso de tiempo que los jóvenes de Kanto se encontraban disfrutando sus vacaciones, los chicos de Johto continuaron con la misión que se habían propuesto: revisar más detalladamente los dispositivos para encontrar más pistas acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Revisaron cada unidad con cuidado, cada archivo, cuando uno de ellos llamó su atención: " _Negocios_ ", era el nombre del documento. Comenzaron a revisarlo y se encontraron con datos que estimaban ganancias y pérdidas de ventas. Eso ya era más extraño para ellos, como que algo no calzaba, había datos de personas y datos de negocios. No, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

-Esto me confunde aún más –dijo Silver mientras tocaba su cabeza. –Chicos, yo voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire, toda esta situación me está ahogando aquí dentro.

-Pero vuelve luego –dijo Lyra mientras su compañero se alejaba.

Silver salió del laboratorio y se fue a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Canela. En su andar seguía pensando en toda la situación. En esa caminata se encontró con un periódico que tenía de titular: " _50 niños desaparecidos en Teselia, nadie sabe de su paradero_ ". – _Que terrible. Pobres niños y sus familias_ –pensó. Estaba sumido en su mente, pero salió de ese lugar cuando escuchó una voz familiar. – _Deme ese periódico, por favor_ … Esa voz él la había escuchado antes, a bordo del S. S. Anne, a lo que el pelirrojo se detuvo a ver con más detención y descubrió que se trataba de una de las mucamas del crucero, la misma que había visto en los pasillos de ese extraño lugar.

Decidió seguirla hasta donde ella iba y así fue como llegó hasta la plaza de Canela. Allí, Karin se sentó frene a la pileta a leer el periódico con un dejo de tristeza en su corazón. Silver vio que ella estaba concentrada en su lectura, pero aun así la interrumpió y trató de buscarle conversación.

-Es una triste noticia, ¿no? –dijo Silver sorpresivamente frente a ella.

-¡Eh! Se puso de pie de la impresión dejando caer la gorra de su uniforme ¡¿Quién eres?! –dijo ella asustada.

-Disculpa por asustarte, -le dijo contestó el chico haciendo un gesto que la invitaba nuevamente a sentarse.

-Creo que tú eras uno de los pasajeros del S. S. Anne, ¿o no? Me parece que una vez te vi en la cubierta.

-Sí. Viajé desde Carmín hasta aquí. -¿Qué te trae a este lugar? Pensé que los funcionarios del crucero no podían abandonar su puesto por nada.

Ella sonrió ligeramente. –Podemos salir. No todo es trabajo en ese crucero. El chico pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la joven mucama. -Ya leíste toda esa noticia de Teselia? No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por allá.

-Sí… es… algo triste –agregó la mujer.

Silver hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. –Demasiado. Esos padres deben estar desesperados buscando a sus hijos, ¿no crees?

-Claro… La funcionaria del crucero dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. -¿Te sucede algo?, -le preguntó Silver. –Esto me hace recordar algunas cosas -¿Cuáles? –interrogó el chico. –Si es que se puede saber., claro –Del tiempo con mi hijo –contestó ella suspirando. –Entiendo. Imagino que por trabajo no puedes verlo. La mucama del crucero se quedó callada por unos segundos. –Viajo demasiado y por eso no puedo estar mucho… tiempo con él. Esas palabras las dijo solo para dar una respuesta al joven de pelirrojo, en su interior sabía que eso no era cierto. –Yo tampoco paso mucho el tiempo con mi familia. Por ejemplo, hace mucho que no veo a mi padre. -¿A dónde está él? La mucama mostró un poco de curiosidad –Viajes. Eso.

La funcionaria del crucero miró su reloj y apenas vio la hora se levantó inmediatamente. –Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde. Debo irme. Silver aprovechó el momento para agacharse y recoger el pequeño sombrero del uniforme de la mujer que se había caído y lo mantuvo en sus manos.

-Soy Karin, -le dijo ella con una sonrisa. -Fue un gusto platicar contigo. –Me imagino que nos volveremos a ver en el crucero.

-¡Claro! Seguro que nos veremos ahí –contestó él. –Soy Silver -le dijo mientras le entregaba su sombrero.

-Gracias Silver. ¡Hasta luego!

-Hasta luego. ¡Adiós!

El pelirrojo le hizo una seña de despedida mientras la chica se alejaba por las calles de Isla Canela. Él por su parte, miró el asiento en el que estaban y se dio cuenta que Karin había dejado el periódico ahí. Se quedó un poco preocupado por la noticia del titular, así que se lo llevó consigo y se fue a reunir con sus compañeros.

…

A los jóvenes de Kanto solo les quedaba un día y una noche de estadía en el resort y a los dos días siguientes que regresaran de su descanso, volverían a Carmín, así que había que aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo que tenían juntos.

Aprovechaban al momento de sus días, disfrutaban de la piscina especialmente Leaf que se relajaba cada vez que estaba en ella y de esa forma disminuía alguna que otra molestia que le provocaba el crecimiento de su vientre en la semana 17.

Después de estar en la piscina junto a Red, lo que ella habitualmente hacia era ir a la sala de masajes a que las expertas en masoterapia aplicaran sus tratamientos en ella, relajándose con el chocolate que esparcían por su cuerpo.

Por su parte, Red se quedó en el sauna. La cabina de madera en la que estaba, bordeaba los sesenta grados, temperatura ideal para aliviar molestias en las articulaciones y músculos, además de quemar toxinas. – _Esto es tan relajante_ –pensaba el oriundo de Paleta. – _Espero que Leaf esté disfrutando de su sesión de masajes, le hace bien_. Gotas de sudor corrían por el cuerpo del castaño, signo evidente de que el tratamiento estaba haciendo sus efectos.

Después de ese momento de relajo el joven se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y fue hasta el departamento. Al llegar se percató que Leaf aún no llegaba, seguro estaba disfrutando de sus masajes. - _Debe estar en el relajo máximo de su terapia de masajes. Me alegra que le guste. Sí, después de todo se lo merece_. –pensaba el chico. – _Le prepararé una sorpresa_ , -se dijo así mismo. Sin más que esperar, el chico se puso manos a la obra. Pidió el servicio a la habitación y al rato llegaron con una maravillosa cena. Él mismo se hizo cargo de preparar la mesa y tener todo listo para la llegada de Leaf.

Al rato tocaron la puerta, así que Red fue inmediatamente a abrir, la persona a la que él estaba esperando había llegado. Leaf se veía con un rostro sereno y radiante, como si todas sus tensiones hubieran desaparecido. Cuando ella entró vio una mesa bien decorada y con variados bocadillos. Eso la sorprendió, no se esperaba un recibimiento como ese. -¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó. Red se le acercó y tomó el rostro de su compañera. –Es algo que preparé para ti. Es un regalo de mi parte y te lo mereces por todo lo que eres, por lo que me has dado y vas a darme dentro de un tiempo. La castaña se sonrojó con las palabras que él dijo. –G-Gracias. La chica abrazó a Red fuertemente, aferrándose a su pecho. Una sensación de protección la inundó. Le gustaba sentir eso.

-¿Te parece si ya cenamos? –preguntó Red mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Leaf. -Está bien –contestó Leaf con una sonrisa. La pareja se acercó hasta la mesa y el castaño gentilmente ofreció la silla a su compañera. La joven pareja empezó a degustar los bocadillos, que tenían un sabor asombroso. Leaf era quien más lo disfrutaba, era notorio para ella que esa comida estaba hecha para su paladar, porque probó cada una de las cosas.

-Me alegra que todo te haya gustado –dijo Red. –Me gusta ver tu rostro alegre, así que procura mantenerlo por siempre. El castaño sonreía mientras miraba a Leaf. –Eso lo voy a tratar. Gracias por todo, -le dijo con un tono de ternura.

Después de que terminaron la cena, Leaf se levantó e intentó levantar las cosas de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina y lavarlas. –No lo hagas –interrumpió Red. –Yo lo hago. Leaf aceptó el gesto del castaño, así que se fue al balcón para disfrutar de la brisa marina. Cuando Red terminó de lavar los platos fue a ver a Leaf hasta el balcón. –Quedó todo en orden, -le dijo a la castaña riendo. –Qué bueno –contestó ella.

Después de mirar por un rato el horizonte, los chicos se fueron hasta el cuarto que compartían. Allí había una rosa roja sobre la cama. –Es parte ti, -le dijo Red. –Es hermosa. –contestó ella para después besarlo en señal de agradecimiento. No le gustaban las rosas, pero esta la acepto por ser un regalo de Red. Los dos se recostaron en la cama, la chica se apegó a Red para abrazarlo y este hizo lo mismo con ella mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente, mejillas y labios. Ese momento romántico se vio interrumpido con la sorpresa de los movimientos de la criatura dentro de Leaf, algo que hizo emocionar a la joven pareja.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar una hermosa noche juntos, los muchachos se dispusieron a abandonar el resort y prepararse para su regreso a Carmín.

…

En el laboratorio de investigación de Isla Canela, seguía el trio de Johto revisando los dispositivos con los archivos. Lograron verlos todos y solo llegaron a la conclusión de que esos sujetos planeaban algo malo en contra de sus amigos de Kanto.

-Pudimos ver todos los archivos –dijo Silver. –No encontramos más cosas relevantes, pero yo tengo una idea de cómo averiguar más.

-¿Qué idea se te ocurrió? –dijo Lyra un poco sorprendida.

-¿De qué se trata? -agregó Ethan.

-Hace unos días, cuando estábamos revisando los dispositivos, salí un rato a dar una vuelta. Allí encontré a la mujer que seguí en el crucero. Ella forma parte de la tripulación y como tal, tiene acceso a todos los rincones del S. S. Anne –dijo seriamente. El asunto, es que ese día que la vi, ella se veía muy triste por una noticia que estaba leyendo en el periódico, acerca de desapariciones de niños en la región de Teselia. Eso le hacía recordar a su hijo, que por asuntos de trabajo no puede pasar mucho tiempo con él.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con Red y Leaf? –preguntó Ethan haciendo una mueca.

-Tiene que ver que ella es una tripulante del crucero y como tal, tiene acceso a sus rincones y a las personas que trabajan ahí –agregó. –En ese momento que conversamos se le cayó la gorra de su uniforme, que yo mismo me hizo cargo de recoger, pero que, al mismo tiempo, aproveché de poner un diminuto dispositivo de grabación para seguir cada paso que esa mujer dé por el S. S. Anne.

-¿Hiciste eso? –No será mucho espirar a la gente. Eso es violar su privacidad. –dijo Lyra.

-Creo que pasan cosas demasiado extrañas ahí, así que al diablo con la privacidad.

-¿Y te ha servido de algo? –preguntó Ethan.

-Hasta el momento la mucama no ha dicho nada extraño, nada acerca de Red y Leaf. Pero estoy seguro que pronto se referirán a ellos.

-Bien, esperemos, además, los chicos deberían llegar el día de hoy. –agregó Lyra.

…

En el centro de Isla Canela se encontraba la pareja de Kanto caminando hacia el gimnasio de Blaine. Ambos iban de la mano, felices y ansiosos por regresar. Pasaron por las vitrinas de una tienda de ropa para bebés. Leaf se fue rápidamente a mirar las prendas. Estaba completamente fascinada con tantas cosas bonitas y de muchos colores. -¡Todo es muy lindo! –dijo ella con ojos brillantes. –Sí, muy bonitos. –agregó Red con una sonrisa. –Deberíamos empezar a comprar, ¿no? –Mejor hagamos eso cuando regresemos a Pueblo Paleta respondió el chico.

El par de jóvenes fue interrumpido por una habitual conocida de ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Ah! Eres tú, Karin. Leaf se acercó a saludarla amablemente.

-Veo que estás muy bien, -le dijo. –Se te ve alegre.

La mirada y voz de Leaf expresaban pura felicidad. -Lo mejor que se puede hacer en la vida es sonreír, ¿no?

-Pensaba que la tripulación del crucero no abandonaba sus puestos de trabajo –interrumpió Red.

-Vaya, todos piensas eso. Podemos salir a hacer encargos, compras, diligencias… ese tipo de cosas.

-Imaginaba que tenían todo en ese gran buque.

-Hay que hacer compras para la mantención del crucero. Mañana regresa a Carmín, a las 3 de la tarde. Supongo que regresarán también.

-Claro. Eso sí, vamos a madrugar para hacer unas compras. Leaf aún seguía entusiasmada con la idea.

Red tenía una expresión de semi-resignación. -Hagamos eso cuando regresemos… con calma. La pareja se puso a discutir en términos amables, es que Leaf hacia lo posible por contagiar a Red con sus compras.

-Bueno, debo irme –dijo la pelirroja. –Nos vemos mañana en el S. S. Anne.

-¡Hasta luego! -Dijeron los chicos para después seguir con su debate.

La pelirroja del S. S. Anne. Se dirigió hasta el crucero para reintegrarse a sus labores, por supuesto que antes de eso pasó al despacho del Capitán a darle las noticias correspondientes.

-Capitán, los muchachos han regresado de sus vacaciones. Mañana abordarán el crucero para regresar a Carmín.

-¿Alguna otra información? -agregó el hombre.

-Bueno… Ellos querían hacer unas compras mañana, temprano. Pero Red no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-Entonces, síguelos por la mañana. Que te acompañen los enmascarados que se encargaron del ataque a esos dos.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

-Obligarlos a que colaboren. Queremos a su hijo. El Jefe está esperando con ansias que su gran " _golpe al mercado_ " se pueda concretar. Tendría una gran utilidad en sus manos –contestó el hombre con expresión de maldad en su rostro.

-Por cierto, si ves a Red dale esta carta, - le dijo a la pelirroja mientras le entregaba un sobre.

-Entendido. Karin se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. –Capitán, de verdad, ¿qué hacemos si no quieren colaborar?

-Secuestrarlos –respondió con tono de frialdad. –Mientras se encuentren en nuestro poder nos encargaremos de su bienestar, sobre todo de la chica.

-¿Y después qué…?

El Capitán jugaba con sus dedos mientras mostraba una vil sonrisa. –Simple: los matamos.

La mucama solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de obediencia, después de eso abandonó el despacho de Davis para seguir con su trabajo habitual.

…

Ya era de noche. Todos estaban cómodamente en sus camas descansando. O casi todos. Silver era el único que se mantenía despierto frente a una computadora del laboratorio. Fue a pasar ahí la noche para poder ver si obtenía alguna información por medio de la grabadora que había puesto en el sombrero del uniforme de Karin.

El pelirrojo escuchó las grabaciones. Allí se encontró con todo lo que ella había platicado durante ese día. Escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Red y Leaf, y claro, también la que tuvo con el Capitán.

- _Entonces, síguelos por la mañana. Que te acompañen los enmascarados que se encargaron del ataque a esos dos_.

- _¿Qué quiere que hagamos? …_ - _Secuestrarloss..._ \- _Simple: los matamos_.

El chico se quedó atónito al escuchar aquella grabación. -¡¿QUÉ?! –grito. –Eso quieren hacerles…

Silver intentó llamar a Red por el pokegear, pero se arrepintió. Algo como eso debía ser conversado frente a frente, además de que llevaría las grabaciones como pruebas, así que sin pensarlo tanto, salió rápido del laboratorio y fue hasta las instalaciones de Blaine para buscar a los chicos y hablar personalmente con Red. Al llegar al gimnasio se encontró con la lógica sorpresa, el lugar estaba cerrado, con las luces apagadas. Todas las dependencias que pertenecían al hombre de los acertijos estaban en ese estado. Como también pasaba la noche ahí, tenía una llave, así que entró y se fue hasta la habitación que estaba usando. Pensó en pasar al cuarto de Red, pero eran las tres de la madrugada, seguro a esa hora los chicos estaban durmiendo. Mejor se metió en la cama para dormir, pero con la idea de encontrar al oriundo de Paleta a primera hora de la mañana para advertirle antes de embarcar el S. S. Anne y salvarlo a él y a su compañera de un peligro inminente.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** probablemente este domingo o lunes.

Puede dejar su review con confianza, no muerdo xDDD.


	12. Desaparición que trae desesperación

¡Hola! Traigo el capítulo once de esta historia. Se supone que lo iba a subir el domingo o el lunes, pero como terminé de transcribirlo ahora me dije a mí misma: _"oye misma, ¿por qué dejar para mañana o pasado mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy?"_ y bueno, así fue como me decidí a subir este capítulo. xDD.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** capítulo con connotación de abuso sexual.

Ya no lo aburro más y pase a leer :D

* * *

 **XI**

 **Desaparición que trae desesperación.**

El día comenzó tranquilo, Red se despertó con un buen semblante, relejado por el sueño reparador y con todo el ánimo para emprender su regreso a casa. Miró a su lado izquierdo para apreciar a la bella castaña que yacía a su lado, pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba. –¡LEAF!… ¿A dónde se fue? Fueron las palabras de asombro ante su ausencia. Optó por levantarse de inmediato, agarró una playera y se la puso para no salir con el torso desnudo. El joven llegó hasta la sala de las instalaciones de Blaine para ver si Leaf estaba ahí, pero se encontró con un lugar absolutamente vacío. Pensó que no había nadie, pero su soledad en aquel lugar se acabó cuando escuchó a alguien. Esa voz era de Blaine que venía charlando por teléfono. –Ok. En eso quedamos… -¡Wow! Madrugaste, muchacho. El líder de gimnasio se veía animado. –Eh… Si. Red tenía un tono preocupado. -¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó el experto en tipo fuego al ver el rostro intranquilo del oriundo de Paleta. –Es Leaf, ¿la ha visto? –Por supuesto. La vi salir temprano esta mañana. Dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas, pero volvería a tiempo para emprender el regreso a casa. –Así que igual fue… –dijo Red entre murmullos. -¿Te pasa algo? –interrumpió el calvo. Con esa pregunta Red volvió a la normalidad. –Nada. Estoy bien. A pesar de que afirmó tener tranquilidad, él se encontraba algo inquieto por Leaf. Red tenía un mal presentimiento.

El oriundo de Paleta dejó la sala para regresar al cuarto, ahí ordenó las maletas de ambos, después de eso se fue al baño para darse una buena ducha y quitarse esa inquietud respecto a Leaf. Ya vestido se fue a desayunar. Blaine no lo acompañó, él tenía que estar presente en el gimnasio cumpliendo sus labores y seguramente Green le estaba acompañando, sí, el amargado de su amigo todavía permanecía en la isla. Encendió la televisión para ver qué novedades habían. No muchas eran las noticias, ya que lo único destacable en pantalla era el esplendor de la región de Kalos y sus ciudades con sorprendentes polos de atracción. Ese tranquilo desayuno se vio interrumpido por la puerta, alguien muy desesperado y con prisa de que le abrieran estaba llamando a ella. -¿Ahora qué pasa? –dijo mientras se levantó para abrir. -¡YA VOY! Se apresuró para ver quién era. –Tan temprano y tanta prisa –dijo en un tono un poco molesto. –No te enojes porque lo que vengo a decirte es algo importante. Esas fueron las palabras serias que le dirigió Silver apenas lo vio y sin esperar a ser invitado a pasar, entró rápidamente al lugar. Se suponía que él también era uno de los que estaba en las dependencias de Blaine, pero tenía que estar temprano con sus compañeros en el laboratorio, por lo que se escapó de ese lugar para hablar con Red. –Eres tú, Silver, ¿qué quieres tan temprano? ¿Pero en qué momento saliste? ¿Se supone que también te quedas aquí? Red estaba sorprendido por esa inesperada llegada del pelirrojo, se supone que él se lo pasa en el laboratorio de la isla, al menos eso creía Red. -Tuve que salir temprano a hacer mi trabajo, pero eso no es lo que importa. Estoy aquí porque debo decirte algo muy serio, Red. Por el tono de voz y expresión de Silver se notaba de que no estaba jugando. -¿De qué se trata?, -le dijo Red mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en la sala. El pelirrojo tomó y asiento, mientras que el chico de Paleta se quedó de pie, apoyado en uno de los sillones. –Se trata de ti y de Leaf. Al oír el nombre de su compañera volvió a sentir la misma inquietud que antes. Mejor se sentó frente al chico. –Bueno, dime qué sucede con nosotros. –Te lo diré en palabras simples: Leaf y tú están en peligro.

Después de oír eso el ambiente se vio envuelto en una atmósfera de tensión. Red se quedó callado por unos segundos apretando uno de sus puños. -¿Qué tipo de peligro? La preocupación de Red se hizo notar y además se mezclaba con el mal presentimiento de su interior. –Estuve averiguando que en el S. S. Anne suceden cosas raras. En una habitación del crucero hay un gran archivero con información de personas, tantos entrenadores, investigadores, criadores, de todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Dentro de esas carpetas hay información tuya y de Leaf calificados como " _Aptos_ "... -¡DE NOSOTROS! –interrumpió sorprendido. –Pero quién puede estar tan loco como para hacer eso. No tiene sentido. –Por casualidad he tenido la posibilidad de entablar conversación con una de las mucamas del crucero, una chica de cabellos rojos brillantes… -Te refieres a Karin –interrumpió Red. La conozco. Me llevó con el Capitán. –Déjame continuar. Silver prosiguió con su relato. –El asunto es que pude arreglármelas para infiltrar un dispositivo de grabación en la gorra de su uniforme… -Qué _stalker_ eres. Red no le conocía esas facetas de "investigador" al pelirrojo. –Pero no interrumpas, -le decía con desesperación por hablar. –Y como decía, puse un dispositivo de grabación de audio en el sombrero de su uniforme, de esa forma pude obtener más información. Red, tú y Leaf están siendo seguidos por unos locos que quieren que colaboren con ellos, además hablaban bastante sobre cuidar el bienestar de Leaf, si hasta un vídeo de ultrasonido pude encontrar en unos dispositivos que había en aquel cuarto. -¡Espera! –agregó Red. –No me digas que tienen una ecografía de Leaf. Se supone que ese es material privado entre médico y paciente, ¿cómo ellos pueden tener eso? –No lo sé. El asunto es que, si ustedes no cooperan en lo que deben hacer, serán obligados y secuestrados para ello y después de terminada su colaboración serán asesinados. Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Red se estremeciera, como si una corriente de aire lo tocara de golpe por la espalda. –Es más, el Capitán del crucero dio órdenes de seguirlos. –El Capitán… Red recordó la propuesto que ese individuo le hizo y empezó a juntar las piezas del puzzle. -¡LEAF! –exclamó asustado. -¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Silver preocupado. –Nos quieren secuestrar… Leaf no está aquí ahora, anda de compras. Si es cierto todo lo que me has contado significa que está en peligro. Alguien debe estar tras sus pasos. Asustado, esa era la sensación de Red en esos momentos. Sacó su pokegear y marcó a Leaf, quien no contestó. A veces, cuando estaba muy concentrada en algo, ella se olvidaba por completo de ese aparato. Red se hundió más en la preocupación. Se puso de pie y aceleradamente fue hasta la puerta, pero Silver lo detuvo sujetándolo del antebrazo. –No crees que deberíamos ir con la policía primero. –¡Al diablo con la policía! –contestó el castaño desesperado. –Debo encontrar a Leaf antes que ellos. El chico salió corriendo como un yet, aun así, Silver logró alcanzarlo y logró detenerlo por segunda vez. -¿Al menos sabes dónde está? –Sí, sé perfectamente donde debe estar. –Entonces, déjame acompañarte. –No –le dijo mientras apartaba su antebrazo del agarre del pelirrojo. –Tú mejor ve con la policía, cuéntales todo y muéstrales las pruebas que tienes. Silver asintió la idea del castaño, por lo que rápidamente emprendió camino a la estación de policía más cercana. Red, por su parte, dejaba las instalaciones del gimnasio y con su pokegear en mano se fue hasta aquella tienda que habían visto el día anterior.

…

Mientras tanto, en las calles del comercio de Isla Canela, estaba Leaf comprando las tan ansiadas cosas que había visto el día de ayer. Es que todo estaba realmente hermoso, eran demasiadas cosas llamativas para sus ojos. Como no sabía si su bebé sería niño o niña, se limitó a comprar prendas de color blanco, neutral. En su recorrido por las tiendas se encontró con la pelirroja, mucama del crucero. -¡Hola! ¡Madrugaste, Leaf! –le dijo Karin a la castaña en un tono muy amistoso. -¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno verte! –contestó la oriunda de Paleta. –¿Red no vino contigo? La mucama se veía algo sorprendida por eso, ya que generalmente los veía juntos. –Red se quedó durmiendo. Salí temprano antes de que él despertara. – _Está sola_ –pensó. – _Con él o sin él tenemos que actuar. Al fin y al cabo, la importante es ella_ -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con curiosidad al ver que la pelirroja estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. –No es nada, -le dijo. –Veo que estás comprando ropas y accesorios para tu bebé. -¡Claro! Quise adelantar compras, -le dijo Leaf con una gran sonrisa mientras le enseñaba las bolsas. –Sabes, conozco un lugar, otra tienda que hay por aquí en Canela que se especializa en vender cosas para recién nacidos. -¡¿En serio?! Leaf estaba entusiasmada con esa noticia. –¿Te gustaría ir a dar un vistazo? –preguntó la pelirroja. -¡Claro que sí! La castaña estaba muy animada con la idea de ver más cosas, así que sin pensarlo tanto caminó junto a la mucama del crucero en busca de la tienda que señalaba.

El camino era un poco largo, porque según las especificaciones de Karin estaba lejos de la zona céntrica comercial de la isla, eso a Leaf no le importaba mucho con tal de ver nuevas cosas e ideas para su pequeño o pequeña. De tanto caminar llegaron a unas calles con ambiente comercial, pero eran poco concurridas, además había que tener en cuenta la hora, ya que el comercio no estaba en activo funcionamiento como suele serlo al mediodía. Leaf miraba a su alrededor, no lograba divisar alguna tienda que se especializara en artículos de bebés. –Karin, ¿en donde está la tienda? La castaña se notaba algo intranquila por no encontrar el lugar que la pelirroja decía. –Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar, -le dijo Karin mientras se detuvo frente a un almacén que estaba cerrado. –Aquí es. –Pero está cerrado. La muchacha de Paleta se veía incrédula ante la situación. –Conozco a la dueña de esta tienda, podemos esperarla sin problemas. Karin sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. -Entra. La chica aceptó la invitación e ingresó al lugar, el que estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir si en ese establecimiento había mostradores con artículos de bebés. –Espérame aquí, -le dijo a la castaña. – Voy a encender la luz para que esperemos a la dueña de la tienda. Karin se apartó del lado de la castaña. Leaf se quedó tranquila esperando y calmando su ansiedad por ver cosas bonitas, de pronto escuchó un ruido que venía de una bodega. -¿Qué pasa Karin? Se asustó un poco y empezó a retroceder hasta la puerta, de pronto sintió que alguien tomó su hombro. –Ya estoy aquí. La pelirroja tomó rapidamente a Leaf de la cintura y le puso un pañuelo en la nariz con somnífero que apenas en cinco segundos hizo efecto. – _Lo siento, Leaf_ –pensó. Cuando la chica cayó dormida en los brazos de Karin, entraron dos sujetos altos y vestidos de negro al lugar. –Pueden llevársela. Los hombres no emitieron palabra alguna y solo se limitaron a llevarse a Leaf. La pelirroja salió del lugar lugar llevándose la bolsa con las pertenencias personales de la chica de Pueblo Paleta y las cosas que había comprado.

...

Por otra parte, Red seguía la búsqueda de Leaf por las tiendas del centro de Isla Canela. Entró a una de ellas y preguntó por su compañera. –Disculpe –dijo a una de las encargadas del lugar. –Diga, ¿qué se le ofrece? La encargada se mostró muy amable con el chico. –Busco a una joven de cabello castaño, largo, tez blanca y además embarazada. Red no dejaba de mostrar su preocupación. –Uhm... me parece que la vi esta mañana. ¿Usaba un sombrero blanco? Red prestó atención de inmediato al oír eso, el sombrero blanco era una característica típica de Leaf. –Sí –contestó él con seguridad. –La vi esta mañana y compró unas cosas. –Entiendo. Red comenzó a abandonar el lugar y se fue hasta otra de las tiendas de la avenida, en donde volvió a preguntar por Leaf y así siguió con cada uno de los locales. Lamentablemente no pudo encontrarla en ninguno de ellos, pero sí pudo comprobar que ella hizo compras ahí, ya que en una de las tiendas le mostraron las boletas con las compras a nombre de Leaf.

Red se fue hasta la pileta que estaba en la plaza de la ciudad. Ahí seguía, inquieto después de todo lo que le había contado Silver. – _Dónde estás, Leaf_... El chico no dejaba de preguntarse sobre su paradero, sobre su bienestar. De pronto, se le ocurrió la idea de llamarla a su pokegear nuevamente. –Contestame, Leaf, por favor. La llamó cinco veces, sin éxito.

Se dio cuenta que era absurdo seguir sentado ahí, así que decidió continuar su búsqueda por la ciudad. Esta vez optó por no correr y mantuvo su recorrido a un paso más lento. Claro que, con tantas cosas en su cabeza, su caminar era distraido, lo que hizo que tropezara con varias personas. Pero eso a él no le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrar a Leaf.

Su caminata se vio interrumpida por un amargado amigo suyo. –Oye, Red, si vas a caminar pone atención a tu alrededor, porque interrumpes mis pasos con tus distracciones. Red solo se limitó a dar una mirada de indiferencia. –Tú, como siempre, Green. Después de decir eso el castaño siguió su andar, pero el líder de Ciudad Verde lo detuvo. -¿Por qué andas con esa cara? –preguntó. –Bueno, es la única que tengo, -le respondió Red en tono sarcastico. –Tranquilo, hombre. Gren puso su mano en el hombro de Red para animarlo. -¿Qué sucede? Por tu cara debe ser algo serio. El castaño dio un suspiro antes de contestar. –Es Leaf dijo. -¿Acaso le dio un antojo, te mandó a comprar una comida exótica y no lpuedes encontrarla? Red le lanzó una mirada de enemistad al oír eso. –No estoy para bromas. -¿Entonces? –Ella salió a comprar esta mañana y no ha regresado –contestó Red. –Pero eso es normal en las mujeres. Ya regresará. Para que Green lograra comprender por completo la situación tuvo que contarle lo que Silver le había dicho. Esos hechos lo sorprendieron por completo, nunca se imaginó que en ese crucero pasaran cosas tan raras. –Supongo que la llamaste a su pokegear. –Lo hice, pero no tuve éxito. Green vio el rostro de preocupación y desesperación de su amigo, además de que él tiene una cuota de responsabilidad en la formación de esa pareja. –Te ayudaré a encontrarla. La única forma de salir de esta isla es con el S. S. Anne, así que ella todavía debe estar aquí. Red ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía la ayuda de su amigo para encontrar a su querida Leaf.

...

De pronto, Leaf despertó en una cama atada de pies y manos, y sin su sombrero. Miró al frente y se dio cuenta que este estaba sobre una mesa junto a su bolsa y las cosas que había comprado. Después miró hacia los lados y se enteró de que habían dos sujetos en el cuarto: uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Lo único que veía de ellos eran sus ojos, porque estaban con el rostro cubierto. -¿Quienes son ustedes?

De un momento a otro escuchó una risa de tono malévolo que se acercaba por la puerta. –Tranquila, Leaf. Esa voz era familiar para ella. Apenas el sujeto se dejó ver quedó sorprendida al enterarse de quien se trataba. Era el médico que atendió el primer control de su embarazo, el Doctor Luck. –Es un gusto verte, jovencita. –¿Por qué estoy amarrada a una cama? No entiendo. –No te preocupes, se trata solo de una revisión para ver cómo va tu embarazo.

El especialista se puso los guantes quirúrgicos de látex y procedió a hacer la revisión, para ello quitó la ropa interior de la chica. Ella se sintió incómoda con la situación. Era médico y todo, pero no dejaba de ser un hombre desconocido para ella que intentaba hacer tacto en su intimidad, además en ese cuarto se encontraban dos hombres extraños, cosa que le hacía sentir más pudor. El facultativo se dio cuenta de la incomodidad, así que le hizo una seña a los individuos para que abandonaron la habitación.

Luck esperó que ambos hombres dejaran el lugar, no se quedó tranquilo hasta que cerraron la puerta. Estaban solos, por lo tanto, el médico podría hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad. -¿Para qué es todo esto? De verdad no entiendo nada. Ella no quería evasivas, esperaba que le respondiera con la verdad. –Es para ver si tienes alguna infección. Es por tu salud y por la de tu hijo también. -¿Y por qué las amarras? Si yo iba a su consulta también podría hacer esta revisión. –No te preocupes tanto, Leaf –dijo el facultativo en tono calmado. –Pero es que… Esto no tiene sentido… ¡NO!... ¡YA DESÁTEME!... ¡NO! Luck estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tantas preguntas y negativas de la chica, por lo que se alejó un poco de ella, se quitó los guantes para luego tomar un pañuelo. Parte de esa tela la mojó en un líquido y volvió hasta la castaña. –Dígame, por favor, por qué me tienen aquí. ¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ! ¡nNO ENTIENDO! ¡DEJE QUE ME VAYA! Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras exigía una respuesta. El hombre de bata blanca puso el pañuelo en la nariz de la chica y en una pequeña fracción de segundos se quedó dormida. –No quería hacerlo, pero estabas hablando demasiado. Eso fue lo último que Leaf alcanzó a oír de Luck.

Como la chica de Paleta ya estaba dormida podía proceder a hacer su trabajo. Sacó guantes nuevos e introdujo uno de sus dedos debidamente lubricado con agua, explorando las paredes cervicales de la chica. No notaba nada anormal al tacto, además con los fluidos que pudo extraer, comprobó que ella no tenía ninguna enfermedad ni menos infección. Su etapa de gestación se estaba desarrollando bien, hasta ahora.

Después que terminó de examinarla le puso su ropa interior cuidadosamente. se quitó los guantes e hizo una llamada. –Capitán, Leaf ya está con nosotros. Puede entrar. Apenas dijo eso la puerta se abrió. El Capitán del S. S. Anne venía acompañado de los dos sujetos que habían estado dentro del lugar anteriormente.

-Veo que todo está saliendo como lo planeamos, -le dijo a Luck. -A Red le mandé de nuevo la propuesta, pero ya no me interesa si colabora con nosotros.

–Es una chica absolutamente sana, joven, se ve que tendremos buenos resultados con ella. Esas palabras Luck las decía con una completa seguridad profesional. –Ahora debo irme –agregó. –Tengo trabajo que hacer. El Capitán asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Davis se quedó junto a Leaf en la habitación, además de su persona, estaban la del par de individuos enmascarados custodiando la puerta.

-Leaf… Querida Leaf… Decía el Capitán mientras caminaba alrededor de ella. –Tú nos vas a ayudar a realizar el gran negocio de nuestras vidas. Red no quiso participar, pero eso ya no importa. El Capitán acariciaba el rostro de la castaña con malicia. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y comenzó a rozar su mano en una de las piernas de la joven. –Hermosa… Perfecta... Hay que admitir que Red tiene suerte por haberte tenido entre sus brazos –dijo mientras seguía su recorrido. Esa misma mano comenzó a ascender hasta que palpó su entrepierna, su pelvis, su vientre, sus pechos, su cuello… El hombre finalizó su toqueteo cuando pasó la punta de su lengua por una de las mejillas de Leaf para luego apartarse de ahí y mirarla con depravación desde el frente de la cama.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega** : el Lunes (?), siempre y cuando termine de transcribir el capítulo 12 ese mismo día :)

Puede dejar su bonito review con confianza, yo no muerdo xDD.


	13. En silencio y cautiva

¡Hola! ¡Hola! Sé que debería haber actualizado esta historia hace un mes. Reconozco que tengo una especialidad en perder el tiempo (es toda una Maestría) y que solo a mí se me ocurre escribir desde el capítulo XI en adelante a mano, en mi cuadernito mágico, lo que significa que después tengo que transcribir todo en mi ordenador y al ver todo lo que tenía que digitalizar, caí en la procrastinación. Bueno, lo importante es que dejé ese estado a un lado y al fin terminé de transcribir todo lo que queda de este fanfiction. Sí, es cierto, esta historia está terminada, pero no le diré cuantos capítulos quedan xD.

Es hora de que pase a leer, no lo aburro más :D.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : ¿qué puedo decir? De a poco se empieza a poner violento.

* * *

 **XII**

 **En silencio y cautiva.**

Había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Leaf. Red estaba completamente angustiado, cosa que se evidenciaba por su falta de sueño en las noches y su mirada perdida. Últimamente estaba durmiendo dos horas y todo para buscar a su compañera por todos los rincones de Isla Canela. Muchas veces llegó a pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando era una pesadilla, que un día iba a despertar de ella e iba a encontrar a Leaf a su lado.

El S. S. Anne ya había abandonado la isla. Red se negó a regresar. Él volvería con Leaf, aunque tardara días, meses, años, en buscarla. Estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo Kanto y el resto de las regiones, si fuese necesario.

La denuncia que hizo Silver le ayudó en un pequeño porcentaje, ya que gracias a eso supo que el crucero llegó a su destino, Ciudad Carmín, pero la pista más concreta que obtuvo fue que el buque no estaba siendo comandado por el hombre que él conocía, sino por el segundo sujeto en la línea de mando. Definitivamente el Capitán del S. S. Anne estaba detrás de lo sucedido. Silver decidió quedarse, al igual que sus compañeros, Ethan y Lyra, que avisaron al Profesor Elm de la extensión de su estadía. Por su parte, Green hizo lo mismo, eso sí, le pidió a su abuelo estricta reserva de los hechos y que informara a las familias de los involucrados que ellos decidieron extender su viaje por un tiempo más. El Profesor Oak aceptó guardar el secreto sin más.

-¿Has tenido alguna nueva noticia de la policía? Red se reunía casi todos los días con Silver para ver si había novedades. –La policía está trabajando en buscar al Capitán y sus secuaces. Silver estaba preocupado por el asunto.

-Por cierto, Red, ¿de casualidad has ido al centro médico al que fueron tú y Leaf? No sé, pero puede que ella haya pasado por ahí antes de desaparecer de Isla Canela. –No he ido. De verdad no tengo cabeza para pensar en las posibles cosas que ella hizo antes de su desaparición. –Entonces, ve. Toda información es relevante en este momento. –Tienes razón, -le dijo el oriundo de Paleta. –Te acompaño, si quieres. El castaño dio un suspiro. –Gracias, Silver.

Ambos iban camino al centro médico en silencio, pero de pronto, Silver rompió esa atmosfera. –Sé que el aparato de grabación que puse en el uniforme de la chica no ha dado nuevas pistas. Al menos eso me dijo la policía la última vez que me contacté con ellos. Creo que esa chica regresó a Ciudad Carmín y ya no tiene contacto con el Capitán del crucero. –Pusiste el dispositivo de grabación en la gorra de su uniforme, quizás ya no lo ocupa o se dio cuenta de que la estaban espiando –agregó Red.

-Sé que ese dispositivo nos ayudará. Además, dejé las unidades USB con la policía para que investigaran la información más a fondo, después de todo ellos se manejan en estas cosas.

Su plática les ayudó a pasar el tiempo de la camiata. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron frente al edificio del centro médico. –Aquí es –dijo Red. El chico de Pueblo Paleta entró primero, Silver se limitó a seguirlo. Ya adentro, Red se acercó a la recepcionista. –Disculpe, ¿durante estos últimos días ha venido aquí una chica llamada Leaf? -¿Leaf? Déjeme ver por favor. La mujer empezó a revisar en las agendas de cada uno de los médicos. –Sí, hay una Leaf por aquí. -¿En serio? Para Red esa era una pequeña luz de esperanza. –Pero es de hace un mes atrás. Aquí dice que esa fue su primera visita. Con esa respuesta la expresión de Red cambió. –Ya veo… Esa fue la primera visita que hicimos aquí. Ella definitivamente no ha vuelto. De todos modos, gracias.

Ese fue otro golpe a su ánimo. Ya había recorrido gran parte de la isla buscándola. –Es suficiente por hoy –dijo con voz de cansancio y resignación. –Regresemos a las dependencias de Blaine. Silver solo lo siguió. Al llegar a las instalaciones del gimnasio se encontraron con los demás chicos: Green, Ethan y Lyra. -¿Alguna novedad' –preguntó Silver.

-Yo pregunté en todas las tiendas –dijo Lyra. –Pero ella no ha sido vista por aquí.

-Yo recorrí los alrededores de la plaza con foto en mano, hasta en los locales de comida pregunté por ella, sin éxito. Ethan estaba algo cabizbajo por no obtener resultados.

Green dio un suspiro. –He estado con Blaine en el gimnasio y antes de recibir a cada retador, les hemos preguntado por ella, enseñándoles un foto. El chico movió la cabeza en señal de negativa. –Nadie la ha visto.

Esas palabras entristecían más a Red. –Mejor entremos –dijo. Red avanzó hasta las dependencias de Baline y entró al lugar, el resto lo siguió.

Cuando los chicos entraron no había nadie en el lugar. La arena de combate del gimnasio estaba vacia. –Oye, Green, ¿a dónde se fue Blaine? –Se supone que debería estar aquí –contestó él.

De pronto, todo ese silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de pasos rápidos, se notaba que aquella persona traía mucha prisa. -¡SILVER! Ese grito era de Blaine. El calvo venía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la arena de combate. –Silver, que bueno verte. A ti también, Red. -¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Red sujetó los hombros del especialista en tipo fuego. -¿Sabe algo de Leaf? –preguntó un poco exaltado.

El calvo jadeaba por la pequeña carrera que se había dado hasta la arena de combate. –Recibí un llamado –dijo seriamente. -¿Qué es? –preguntó el pelirrojo. –La policía necesita hablar contigo. Necesitan que estés en la unidad lo más pronto posible. No importa la hora, solo tienes que estar allá.

-¡Debe ser sobre Leaf! Esa era una pequeña luz de esperanza para Red. –Entonces, iré ahora mismo –contestó el pelirrojo. El chico salió del lugar con la velocidad de un Rapidash. -¡Yo voy contigo!, - le dijo Red mientras lo alcanzaba.

Ambos muchachos llegaron hasta la estación de policía. Cuando entraron se encontraron con el Oficial a cargo de la unidad. –Disculpe, yo soy quien vino a denunciar un plan de secuestro y asesinato hace unas semanas. –Si lo recuerdo. Te llamamos al teléfono de contacto que nos diste. –Recibí su recado, por eso estoy aquí. –Bien. Los hechos involucran la desaparición de una joven. Red interrumpió. –La hemos buscado por todos los rincones de esta isla y aún no la encontramos. –Claramente fue secuestrada por el hombre y la mujer que denunció este chico, el Capitán del S. S. Anne y una de sus mucamas. Ya nos enteramos, también, que el S. S. Anne zarpó sin su comandante y que el segundo hombre en la línea de mando está a cargo de este. -¿Y qué más? –preguntó Red un poco alterado. –Disculpelo Oficial. Él es la pareja de la chica desaparecida y el padre de su hijo. –Silver interrumpió para calmar al castaño. –Entiendo. El Oficial se acomodó en el respaldo reclinable de su asiento. –Gracias al dispositivo de grabación que pusiste hemos podido averiguar que el paradero de la mucama es en Isla Quarta, junto a otros sujetos más, dentro de ellos, el Capitán. –Isla Quarta es un lugar pequeño y reservado –dijo Red. –Sí. Ideal para criminales. La chica que buscan está embarazada, en las conversaciones que pudimos escuchar hacian alusión a eso. –Entonces, ¿cuál es el procedimiento a seguir? –Iremos hasta Isla Quarta, nos infiltraremos en su población. Tenemos los retratos hablados de al menos dos personas, la mucama y el Capitán, así que podremos encontrarlos.

Red apretó el puño. –Iremos –dijo con voz decidida. -¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes ir, puede ser peligroso. –No me importa. Tengo que ir, tengo que estar con ella. –Ya te dije que no. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos sujetos y de traer a tu pareja de vuelta. Red seguía insistiendo. –Pero... -¡PERO NADA! El equipo está listo para salir esta noche. No se discute más este asunto.

Silver mejor se llevó a Red de la estación de policía. Los ánimos estaban muy encendidos. Ambos salieron del lugar y regresaron hasta las instalaciones de Blaine, donde les contaron las novedades a sus compañeros.

...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de Isla Quarta, se encontraban el Capitán, el Doctor Luck con tres integrantes de su equipo médico y dos guardias, altos y fornidos, los mismos que han estado involucrados en los ataques a la pareja de Kanto.

-Todo va marchando muy bien, Luck. Yo creo que eso deberiamos celebrarlo con un buen licor.

-No es malo celebrar, pero no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo. Apenas estamos empezando y para que culmine faltan unos cinco meses, aproximadamente. Luck jugueteaba con la pajilla de su trago mientras hablaba.

-Tienes razón –contestó el Capitán. -¿Sabes? Esta mañana recibí una llamada del Jefe.

-¿Y qué decía?

-Está ansioso por obtener lo que quiere. Dijo que esta noche llegaría hasta aquí para quedarse hasta el final del procedimiento.

-No quiere perderse detalles. Seguro va a presenciar el parto de la criatura.

-¿Esa chica está apta para un parto normal? ¿Has pensado en la posbilidad de una intervención quirurgica? –preguntó el Capitán con cierta curiosidad.

-Hasta el momento todo indica que las cosas serán normales. Bueno, todo eso tenemos que verlo cuando llegue el momento.

-Bueno, eso no importa mucho, con tal de tener a la criatura aquí –dijo el Capitán con un tono malevolo. -¿Sabes el sexo de la criatura?

-No. No se ha mostrado. Pero la próxima semana seguiré haciendo las pruebas para saberlo.

-Como sea. ¿Qué hora es? –Son las 7:15 de la tarde –respondió Luck al Capitán. –Es hora de la comida de nuestra invitada. El Capitán tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada. –Hola Karin. Ya es hora de la comida de nuestra huésped. Asegúrate de que preparen algo delicioso y nutritivo para ella. Adiós.

Davis colgó el teléfono, se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana. –Bueno, hay que hacer los preparativos para la llegada del Jefe, acompáñame. Luck asintió y salió con el Capitán, tras ellos iban su equipo médico y los sujetos vestidos de negro.

...

En la cocina de aquel lugar estaba la mucama, que ahora se desempeñaba en dirigir todo lo relacionado con la atención de Leaf. Karin le dio la orden a la cocinera de preparar algo saludable para la chica, además ella misma agregó un jugo de mango, el favorito de Leaf, para que esta tuviera una estadia un " _poco más agradable_ ". Cuando la bandeja ya estaba lista, llamó a una mujer, que era la encargada de llevarle la comida a Leaf y de asear su habitación y prestarle ayuda en todo lo que necesitara.

-Lleva esto a Leaf –dijo Karin mientras le entregaba la bandeja. La mujer solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue hasta el cuarto de Leaf, golpeó la puerta mientras sostenía la bandeja con una de sus manos. – _Adelante_ –dijo la chica desde dentro.

Al entrar se encontró con Leaf en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Tenía puesto un vestido azul ajustado en la parte de su busto que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unas medias de lycra negra. Se podía notar su vientre de más de veinte semanas de gestación.

-Es hora de comer-dijo Leaf con voz triste.

-Sí. Aquella mujer tenía órdenes de no entablar conversación con ella, solo se limitaba a responder en monosilabos. Era la única persona con la que ella podia interactuar. Karin ya no tenía acceso a ella porque se estimaba que la conocía demasiado. Luck, cuando hacía las revisiones, la dormía, así que tampoco podía conversar con él acerca del avance de su embarazo. Ella no tenía idea de porque estaba ahí. Estaba amenazada de muerte si insistía en sus preguntas. Pensaba que estaba en Isla Canela, creía que algún día vería a Red por aquella ventana. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar exactamente.

...

La noche se hizo presente en Isla Canela. Red aún seguía preocupado por la negativa del agente de policía en no dejar que él fuera en la misión de búsqueda de Leaf. Él estaba en un rincón de las instalaciones de Blaine, solo, pensando. El resto de los chicos estaba cenando en compañía del Líder de Gimnasio.

-Red, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? –dijo Blaine.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. El chico de Paleta se puso de pie y se fue hasta la ventana.

El calvo seguía insistiendo. –Vamos, Red, debes comer algo… -¡No! De verdad, Blaine, hoy no tengo hambre.

-Como quieras. Blaine se retiró del lugar y regresó hasta el comedor con los chicos.

Red fue hasta su habitación. Allí sintió algo de nostalgia al ver parte de las pertenencias de Leaf que estaban ahí. Decidió llamarla a su pokegear, con la esperanza de que contestara, El aparato estaba apagado, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Ya no soportaba más la idea de tener que quedarse en Canela de brazos cruzados. Decidió alistarse para ir hasta Isla Quarta. De alguna forma se las arreglaría para llegar hasta allá.

Antes de salir dejó una pequeña nota en la mesa de noche del cuarto. " _Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos pronto. Red_ ". Al salir de ahí, se fue en silencio hasta la puerta, pero la intención de pasar desapercibido fue en vano. -¿A dónde crees que vas? Esa era la voz de Green, que sorprendió a su viejo rival y amigo mientras se iba. –Green… ¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy a buscar a Leaf. -¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Red estaba decidido a ir a ese lugar. –Durante el camino me las arreglaré para eso. -¿Crees que puedes ir a Isla Quarta como si nada? –dijo Silver interrumpiendo la conversación. –No puedes ir solo a ese lugar. Los tipos deben ser peligros. Si hasta tenían en sus planes matarte. Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Red. –Pero… -Pero nada. Iré contigo –dijo Green seriamente. –También puedes contar conmigo, -agregó Silver mientras le tomaba el hombro al muchacho.

De pronto se escuchó una pequeña risa que se acercaba al lugar. –Oye, pero no solo piensen en ustedes. ¿Acaso solo ustedes tienen derecho a diversión? –¡¿Ethan?! –dijo Red un poco sorprendido. –Claro. Puedes contar conmigo para ir a buscar a Leaf. –No se olviden de mí –agregó Lyra. –Chicos, ¿de verdad quieren acompañarme? –Claro que sí, -le dijo Green mientras le estrechaba la mano a su par. Silver, Ethan y Lyra juntaron las manos con el resto de sus compañeros.

Luego de esa pequeña reunión, los muchachos abandonaron las dependencias de Blaine y se fueron en dirección al Puerto de Isla Canela. Esa noche, los agentes de policía viajarían hasta Isla Quarta. Seguro estaban a punto de zarpar. Llegaron al lugar y allí vieron que había un ferry, propiedad de la policía. Había alrededor de 30 agentes, más el Oficial que los comandaba.

-Ahí están los policías –dijo Red. -¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer para entrar?

-Puede ser cuando todos esos sujetos lo hagan. –agregó Ethan. –No. Deberíamos sacarle provecho a la noche. Este lugar no está muy iluminado –dijo Silver.

-Entonces, acerquémonos sigilosamente e intentemos entrar al ferry por la parte trasera –propuso Lyra.

Red aceptó la propuesta de la chica de Johto. –Está bien. –Entonces, acerquémonos con cuidado –enfatizó Green.

Los cinco chicos se movieron con cuidado por las instalaciones del puerto. De forma silenciosa se acercaron a la parte trasera del ferry. Se ocultaron tras un muro de dos metros, estaban cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Esperaron que los policías empezaran a subir, esa fue la oportunidad de infiltrarse por la parte posterior del transporte. Ya en el lugar buscaron un sitio para esconderse. Lograron dar con un pequeño cuarto. Entraron y cerraron inmediatamente. Lyra sacó una linterna y comenzó a inspeccionar los rincones del lugar, en ese recorrido se encontró con unas llaves que estaban colgadas junto al interruptor de la luz. –Esas deben ser las llaves de la puerta –dijo. Las tomó y de inmediato cerró la puerta por dentro. –Listo. –Este cuarto solo está lleno de cajas y polvo, se nota que no lo usan mucho –comentó Ethan. –Ojalá no venga ningún policía.

-No creo. El viaje solo será por una noche –agregó Red. Silver complementó los dichos del castaño. –Es una misión de rescate, seguro viajarán a máxima velocidad –agregó Silver.

-¡¿A máxima velocidad?! Ese fue un pequeño golpe para Ethan. –Espero no marearme.

Con parte de su objetivo concretado, el quinteto se iba a Isla Quarta en la búsqueda y rescate de Leaf. Red no estaba solo en su cruzada, tenía la ayuda de sus amigos y colegas para encontrar a su pareja.

…

En algún lugar de Isla Quarta todo estaba preparado para recibir al Jefe. Se decidió preparar un gran banquete para esa noche. Karin se encargó de dirigir esa tarea y el Capitán y Luck seleccionaron los tragos que beberían para "celebrar".

-Veo que todo esto está quedando de maravilla –decía el Capitán mientras caminaba por alrededor del gran comedor. –Está en lo correcto, Capitán. Luck se sujetaba la barbilla mientras contemplaba el gran salón en el que se iba a realizar la recepción.

-Una cosa, Capitán –dijo el especialista mientras se acercaba a este. –¿Hacemos las presentaciones esta misma noche? ¿Del Jefe y Leaf?

-No es mala idea. Creo que le gustará conocerla.

-Bien –dijo el obstetra mientras movía su cabeza. –Voy a prepararla para la ocasión.

-Asegúrate de que esté dormida para cuando llegue el Jefe. El tono de voz del Capitán reflejaba pura maldad.

El facultativo se retiró del salón y fue a reunirse con su equipo médico para luego ir a visitar a Leaf. Prepararon un té especial, a base de hierbas naturales que la relajarían. Una enfermera fue la encargada de llevárselo. Ella se lo bebió de inmediato. Para la castaña era mejor no poner objeciones si quería seguir con vida.

El trabajo con Leaf ya había terminado. El efecto del té se haría notar dentro de un rato. La enfermera dio el respectivo reporte a su superior y este asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Luck regresó al salón en donde estaba el Capitán. –Leaf ya ha ingerido el té. Pronto se quedará dormida.

El Capitán solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de aceptación. –Me acaban de informar que el jefe ya está aquí, viene subiendo las escaleras.

-Esperémoslo en la puerta –sugirió el facultativo.

Ambos individuos se fueron hasta la puerta del salón a esperar a su superior. Estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos en la puerta, hasta que su jefe se dejó ver en el lugar. Era un individuo vestido con traje negro. Sus zapatos del mismo color que el traje, estaban completamente brillantes y vestía un sombrero a tono con su atuendo.

-Jefe, que alegría tenerlo aquí –dijo el Capitán mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Es un gusto verlo, Capitán –contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Todo va marchando bien –agregó Luck.

-Así es –confirmó Davis. –Jefe… Señor Giovanni, hemos estado trabajando arduamente por su objetivo.

Sí, el Jefe del Capitán y de Luck no era más que Giovanni, quien alguna vez dirigió asaltos criminales en busca de Pokémon raros en la regón de Kanto, hasta que un niño detuvo sus ambiciones. Ese hombre ahora volvía al escenario criminal, pero con objetivos absolutamente distintos a los del pasado.

Después de ese pequeño recibimiento a Giovanni, los tres hombres se instalaron en el comedor del salón. Allí, Karin y otra mujer más se encargaron de servir el banquete y el vino. Los hombres comenzaron a probar los bocadillos que les habían servido, además de degustar del vino.

-Capitán, dijo usted que había encontrado a una excelente muchacha para el trabajo.

-Claro, Señor Giovanni –dijo el hombre mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. –No me lo esperaba. Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte en el crucero.

-¿Y qué tal es la chica? –preguntó Giovanni mientras saboreaba el vino.

-Es joven, bonita… Ella le dará lo que usted quiere.

-Giovanni seguía probando la comida y el vino -¿De quién se trata?

-Se llama Leaf –contestó Luck. –Es originaria de Pueblo Paleta.

El Capitán interrumpió. –Es la pareja de Red, el campeón de Kanto. Cuando le entregaba los reportes, preferí omitir ese tipo de detalles para dárselos en persona, Señor.

Giovanni casi se atraganta al oír ese nombre. –De ese mocoso… -El Capitán interrumpió. –Ya no es un mocoso, señor Giovanni, es todo un hombre. Es el padre de la criatura que lleva esa chica. Olvídese de las cosas del pasado y solo piense en todo lo que puede ganar.

-Una vez ese chico arruinó todos mis planes –dijo Giovanni mientras se frotaba las manos. –Pero el mundo da muchas vueltas y ahora me las va a pagar.

-Es un premio a su esfuerzo, Señor Giovanni –agregó Luck.

Los hombres terminaron su banquete y continuaron hablando cosas del pasado, como cuando Red lo enfrentó en Silph S. A. frustrando sus planes relacionados a la masterball, además de su encuentro en el casino de Azulona.

-Me gustaría conocer a la chica –agregó Giovanni.

-Claro que puede conocerla, Señor –contestó Luck.

-Luck, conduce al Señor Giovanni hasta el cuarto de Leaf. –A sus órdenes, Capitán.

Luck se dirigió a unas escaleras en compañía de Giovanni. Esas escaleras tenían forma de caracol y sus peldaños eran pequeños, por lo que había que caminar con mucho cuidado para evitar accidentes. Llegaron al piso superior y se dirigieron a un pasillo, casi al fondo de este había una puerta y tras ella estaba la habitación de Leaf.

-Este es el cuarto de la joven, Señor Giovanni –dijo el facultativo mientras le señalaba la puerta. –Permítame que le abra. Luck abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba la chica de cabellos castaños, tendida sobre la cama. Estaba dormida.

Giovanni la observó desde el frente del catre. A pesar de estar dormida, su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Sus mejillas tenían un leve tono carmesí. -¿Qué le parece? –preguntó el obstetra.

-Es muy bonita. Hay que reconocerlo. Giovanni pasó su mano por el rostro de Leaf. –Su piel es muy suave.

-Así debe ser, Señor Giovanni. Esta chica está recibiendo todos los cuidados necesarios para que el proceso salga perfecto.

-Han hecho un buen trabajo.

El Doctor Luck hizo una reverencia. –Gracias por los elogios, Señor Giovanni.

Después de ese cruce de palabras, Giovanni le pidió a Luck que se marchara. Este obedeció la petición de su Jefe y salió de la habitación. El ex Líder del Team Rocket se quedó en el cuarto con la chica de Kanto. –Red… Si me acuerdo perfectamente de ti… Giovanni acariciaba el rostro de Leaf solo con su dedo índice. –Arruinaste mis planes, chiquillo insolente. El criminal se acercó más a la castaña, quedando cerca de su boca –Pero ahora tengo la mejor oportunidad de vengarme de ti, Red. Luego de decir esas palabras, el malhechor besó levemente a Leaf en la boca. –Un regalo del destino. Te tengo, Red. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Giovanni frente a Leaf. El hombre de traje abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad en su rostro, como saboreando su eventual victoria.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** durante el día y lo que queda de semana iré actualizando lo que falta, se lo prometo de todo corazón. Me quedaría a subir otro capítulo, pero son más de las 2:00 a.m. y muero de sueño -_-


	14. La confesión

¡Hola! Aquí traigo el capítulo trece de esta historia, primera parte. Sí, este es el capítulo que tuve que dividir. Bueno, no lo aburro más, es hora de que pase a leer :D

 **ADVERTENCIA:** ya dije que de a poco esto se ponía violento (?).

* * *

 **XIII** **– Parte 1**

 **La confesión**.

El quinteto de jóvenes había llegado a Isla Quarta. Para abandonar el ferry policial, así que tuvieron que aarreglárselas para salir sin ser sorprendios. Se habían ocultado en una habitación, que aparentemente no se usaba. Red miró por la ventana para ver si los policias habían hecho abandono del transporte, allí observó al Oficial y sus subordinados que caminaban en dirección al sector céntrico de la Isla.

-Los policias ya se van –dijo Red. –Lyra, por favor, abre la puerta.

-Enseguida. Lyra hizo caso y abrió la puerta. –Listo.

-¡Bien! Ahora sigamos a los policías.

Los chicos empezaron su andar, pero de pronto, Green los detuvo. -¿Oigan, acaso vamos a seguirlos asi como asi, sin un plan? –Green tiene razón –agregó el pelirrojo. -No es bueno que los sigamos nosotros cinco. -¿Qué dices Red?

El chico de Kanto se quedó pensativo por un rato. –Es que... Yo quiero encontrar a Leaf. –Lo sé, pero sin un plan no lo vamos a lograr.

-Yo seguiré a los policías de cerca –aseguró Silver. –Te acompaño –expresó Green decidido.

-¿Y nosotros tres qué hacemos? –preguntó Ethan haciendo una mueca. –Ustedes encárguense de averiguar si han pasado cosas raras en Isla Quarta, si es que han llegado personas ajenas a este lugar. Red recapacitó, comprendió que buscar a Leaf en un lugar desconocido no sería tarea fácil –Está bien –dijo moviendo su cabeza.

Silver levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación a la decisión de

Red. -Nosotros dos vamos a seguir a la policía. Cualquier información que tengamos se los haremos saber a través del pokegear. Después de eso los chicos se separaros, Silver y Green se fueron tras los policías, mientras que Red y compañía iban a buscar pistas del Capitán del S. S. Anne y sus camaradas en Isla Quarta.

...

En un lugar de Isla Quarta, el Capitán, Luck y Giovanni estaban brindando, "celebrando" su reunión y lo bien que estaba marchando el plan.

-Eligió a una chica hermosa para el trabajo, Capitán –dijo Giovanni mientras alzaba su copa de vino.

-Todo esto salió por coincidencia. Nunca pensé que ese chico y su compañera llegarían al S. S. Anne. El Capitán golpeaba la copa de vino con sus uñas.

Luck intervino en el dialogo. –Fue un golpe de suerte, o mejor dicho, del destino, si hasta me ahorré trabajo con ellos, qué mejor.

Giovanni bebió otro trago de vino. –Gracias por todo su trabajo, son unos fieles camaradas.

-No hay de qué, Señor Giovanni. Los tres hombres siguieron su conversación, elogiándose entre ellos por su trabajo y alistando los planes para lo que se venía más adelante.

-Con respecto al nacimiento de la criatura, ¿lo harás aquí en la mansión, Luck? –preguntó Giovanni con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Si lo hacemos en el pequeño hospital de esta Isla levantaremos sospechas, ya que este es un lugar muy reducido –contestó. –Además, hay que tener en cuenta que no conozco a nadie de ese hospital, ni menos me conocen a mí. Llegar y pedir sus instalaciones sería muy atrevido de mi parte.

-Si es lo que dices, que se haga de esa forma. Giovanni alzó su copa para iniciar un brindis. –Brindemos por el mejor negocio de nuestras vidas y todos los que están por venir. -¡SALUD! -dijeron los hombres al unísono.

El trio estaba en plena celebración de su brindis, cuando apareció a una persona a interrumpirles: Karin, la pelirroja.

-¡Karin! Verdad que te pedí que vinieras –dijo el Capitán en tono amable.

-¿Para qué quería mi presencia aquí, Capitán? –preguntó ella con curiosidad. –Te pedí que vinieras, sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el Jefe te recompensaría por tu buen trabajo? Bueno, aquí está el Señor Giovanni, puedes pedirle lo que quieras. Esa propuesta la hizo sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba, pero tenía un poco de temor de decirlo.

-Bueno… Yo…

-Vamos, Karin, pide lo que desees –insistió hombre.- El Señor Giovanni te está escuchando.

-Yo deseo… La pelirroja tragó un poco de saliva –Yo deseo ver a mi hijo, en Teselia.

-¿Eso quieres, muchacha? –expresó Giovanni muy calmado.

-Ese niño está con una familia adinerada en Sinnoh –contestó. –Pero no hay problema, ¿qué te parece si te consigo trabajo con esa familia? Así podrás estar cerca de él. Por una parte esa propuesta le agradaba, pero a la vez significaba que ella no podría revelar ante su retoño su verdadera identidad y tendría que conformarse con verlo crecer desde lejos. -¿Qué dices? –insistió Giovanni. La pelirroja titubeó un poco. –Acep… ¡ACEPTO! Karin dejó caer unas lágrimas después de dar una respuesta. –Bien. Cuando terminemos el trabajo que estamos haciendo te irás a Sinnoh. –Gracias, Señor Giovanni –dijo Karin haciendo una reverencia.

Después de esa conversación, la pelirroja salió del lugar en el que estaba y se fue al mercado de Isla Quarta para comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo. Recorrió las calles de la pequeña ciudadela para adquirir cada una de las cosas encargadas. Eligió muy bien las frutas y verduras que se iban a utilizar, además en uno de los puestos encontró mangos, así que decidió llevar algunos para preparar un jugo para Leaf. Sabía que era su favorito, porque siempre la vio en el crucero disfrutando de ese líquido.

Por ese mismo lugar se encontraban Green y Silver siguiendo a la policía. El Agente y todos sus subordinados habían entrado a la unidad de la rama que tenía Isla Quarta. Seguramente iban a coordinar su trabajo con ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos? –dijo Silver -¿Esperamos a que salgan?

Green dio un suspiro. –Aquí sí que tenemos un problema, porque no sabemos cuánto tardarán en su charla.

-Demos unas cuantas vueltas por este lugar, alrededor de la estación, hay un pequeño mercado a un par de metros y será fácil darnos cuenta cuando los policías salgan.

-Entonces, vamos. El par de jóvenes empezó su recorrido por el mercado, observando cada puesto y cada persona que los atendía. Se veía un lugar tranquilo, nadie se imaginaba que en ese lugar estaban perpetrando un crimen. Entre todo su andar, Silver y Green se detuvieron en uno de los puestos de frutas. Silver se quedó mirando a una mujer de pelos rojos que llevaba gafas oscuras y un sombrero color verde agua. Quería escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban. A simple vista hablaban de la mercadería, se notaba que aquella mujer estaba de compras en el lugar. –Hace mujer… Tengo la impresión que la conozco –dijo el chico entre murmullos a su compañero. –Debes estar imaginando cosas, a lo mejor se parece a alguien que conoces. Green no le dio muchas esperanzas al pelirrojo. –Voy a acercarme un poco –dijo Silver. –O más bien, voy a comprar unas frutas para poder oír su voz. Estoy seguro que así la voy a reconocer. –Hazlo como te parezca. Green se resignó. Silver se acercó más al puesto y a la mujer. Quedó al lado izquierdo de esta. -¿Desea comprar algo? El chico fue sorprendido por una de las vendedoras. -¡Oh! Yo… Claro. –Se ve distraído, -le dijo. El joven soltó una pequeña risa. –No es eso. Es que me concentro demasiado cuando se trata de escoger frutas. Silver tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida para salir del paso.

- _Por favor, agregue dos mangos más_ … Silver alcanzó a escuchar eso. – _Esa voz… Esa voz es de… de Karin, la mucama del crucero. Significa que ella viajó con el Capitán y sus camaradas hasta aquí._ -¿Ya eligió las frutas que va a llevar? La vendedora sacó a Silver abruptamente de sus pensamientos. -¡Oh! Sí… Voy a llevar un kilo de mangos. –Bien. La mujer eligió los mangos más bonitos y maduros, los puso en la báscula y después de obtener el peso deseado por el pelirrojo se los entregó y este le pagó el valor respectivo. –Espero que disfrute de los mangos. Silver agradeció a la vendedora y se acercó a Green. -¡Compraste mangos! Pero… -Silencio, -le dijo Silver entre murmullos. –Sigamos a esa mujer de sombrero y gafas oscuras. -¿Por qué? Se supone que tenemos que seguir los pasos de la policía. –Creo que esa mujer nos puede llevar hasta Leaf. Podrá haber dejado su uniforme de mucama, pero su voz no cambia para nada –contestó Silver. –Esa mujer es la mucama del crucero, Karin, la que espié por medio de una grabadora. Green quedó sorprendido. –La que trabajaba para el Capitán del S. S. Anne, lo que quiere decir… - -Sí. Ellos están aquí y esa chica nos puede llevar hasta Leaf. –Entiendo. Antes de emprender su camino Silver se deshizo de los mangos para no llevar estorbos en las manos.

El par de muchachos no se hizo esperar más y comenzó su seguimiento a Karin. Trataban de caminar lo más natural posible mientras ella hacia los compras en el mercado. Cuando terminó tuvieron que arreglárselas, ya que ella se alejaba cada vez más de la zona céntrica de Isla Quarta. Su andar los llevó a internarse en un bosque, se veía muy tranquilo, por lo que tuvieron que caminar con cuidado, muchas veces escondiéndose entre la hierba y los troncos de los árboles. Karin se acercaba más a la parte densa del bosque. Se notaba a lo lejos, que al pie de una montaña, se encontraba una mansión antigua, que por fuera parecía que no estaba habitada. A la pelirroja le faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a su destino.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS! –gritó Silver seriamente, A su lado estaba Green lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos hacia la mujer.

-¿Q-Qué quieren? Dijo la pelirroja un poco asustada.

-No te hagas la que no me conoce. Siler se acercó a ella y en un movimiento rápido le quitó el sombrero. -¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ya deja de fingir, -le dijo mientras forcejeaba con ella. –Eres Karin, la mucama del S. S. Anne. Con la misma habilidad y rapidez, el muchacho le quitó las gafas oscuras y dejó su rostro al descubierto. Las bolsas con lo que le habían encargado cayeron al suelo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Te seguimos desde el mercado –contestó Green.

Silver se puso más serio de lo que ya estaba. –Ahora dime qué haces aquí –exigió. -¿Por qué no estás en el crucero? ¿Por qué el Capitán no regresó a Carmín comandando su nave?

-Como sabes del Capi… Silver interrumpió. -¿Por qué necesitan a Red y a Leaf? ¡Dime!, -le dijo el pelirrojo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros. Esa última pregunta hizo que la Karin se pusiera completamente nerviosa. –Contesta. No inventes más mentiras. Sé que querían secuestrarlos y después matarlos, pero no pudieron tener a los dos, así que se conformaron solo con Leaf. ¿Dónde está ella?

Karin estaba completamente acorralada. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Silver suspiró profundamente. –Parece que voy a tener que empezar yo. Cuando estuve en el S. S. Anne te vi ingresar a un cuarto apartado del crucero y llevado por la curiosidad te seguí hasta él. Me oculté tras unas cajas de madera y pude oír la conversación que tenías a través del teléfono, en donde hablabas de nuevos hallazgos de información. Después me volví a internar al lugar, pero esa vez vi a un par de sujetos grandulones que hacían lo mismo que tú. Gracias a ellos me enteré de la existencia de unos dispositivos USB, los tomé y los revisé, en ellos encontré más información sobre personas, hasta yo estaba ahí, pero lo más importante es que encontré información de Red y Leaf, en donde a ambos se les calificaba como " _Aptos_ ", si hasta una ecografía de Leaf encontré. Siempre me pareciste sospechosa, así que por eso traté de acercarme a ti, y lo hice, en Isla Canela. A la gorra de tu uniforme que se había caído, le incrusté un pequeño dispositivo de grabación, a través de él pude averiguar las malas intenciones que tienen con ellos dos.

Karin se quedó atónita. Nunca pensó que alguien le seguiría los pasos. –Eso… La pelirroja tragó un poco de saliva. –Es verdad –dijo Karin con seriedad. -No tengo como engañarte.

–¿Qué planean hacer? -preguntó Silver.

-Vender… -replicó. Esta es una organización que se dedica al tráfico de menores. Se encargan de secuestrar a los padres de los recién nacidos, o a los mismos bebés y luego veden los niños a familias adineradas. ¿Recuerdas las noticias de los niños desaparecidos en Teselia?

-O sea que… -Así es, Silver, esta es la organización que ha llevado a cabo todas esas desapariciones.

El par de muchachos quedó impactado por esas declaraciones. Sus amigos, Red y Leaf estaban siendo amenazados por una organización criminal.

-¿Por qué eligieron a Red y Leaf? –preguntó Green.

-Todo fue una casualidad. Por azar llegaron al S. S. Anne y el Capitán se interesó en ellos.

-¿Por qué se interesó en ellos?

-Eso te lo tiene que responder él.

Silver movía su cabeza. Era una confesión impactante la que acababa de oír. Un montón de familias estaban siendo separadas por la maldad de unos sujetos. –La policía está al tanto del secuestro de Leaf –agregó Silver. -¿La policía? –Sí. Con las pruebas que tenía hice la denuncia y están tras sus pasos. No van a disfrutar de su crimen.

-Y, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? –preguntó Green serio y de brazos cruzados. –Porque no solo la policía está tras los pasos de esta organización. El mismo Red vino a buscar a Leaf. -¿Red también vino? Karin tenía un dejo de asombro por eso.

-Déjala Green. No tiene caso lo que haga. –Silver interrumpió. –Vamos con la policía y con Red. Los chicos emprendieron su marcha. Karin se quedó ahí, pensativa. -¡ESPEREN! –gritó la pelirroja. -¿Quieren rescatar a Leaf, cierto? –Claro que eso es lo que queremos.

El rostro de Karin se veía afligido y con lágrimas. –Los ayudaré. Les ayudaré a sacar a Leaf de aquí.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? Green no le creyó sus palabras. –Estás metida en esta organización de delincuentes, ¿cómo quieres que te creamos?

La pelirroja sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil y lo lanzó al tronco de un árbol, lo que provocó que este se rompiera en pedazos. –Ese teléfono era el medio de comunicación que tenía con el Capitán y ya no existe, ¿les parece una prueba suficiente para creerme?

-¡Vaya! El pelirrojo se asombró por la actitud. -Parece que hablas muy en serio –dijo Silver con la cabeza gacha. -¿Cuál es el plan?

El trio se adentró en otro extremo del bosque a preparar el plan de rescate de Leaf con la idea de ejecutarlo a medianoche. Cada detalle tenía que ser calculado meticulosamente, nada podía quedar al azar.

…

En la pequeña plaza de Isla Quarta, se encontraban Red, Ethan y Lyra recorriendo los alrededores para averiguar sobre nuevos visitantes en la Isla. Era pequeña, por lo que la presencia de " _extranjeros_ " en el lugar sería notada fácilmente.

-Cada vez que le preguntamos a alguien si ha visto personas nuevas en la isla nos dicen: " _Pero si claramente se ve que ustedes son nuevos en este lugar, cómo pueden preguntar algo así_ ". Eso a Ethan le provocaba la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo.

-¿Cómo les estará yendo a Silver y a Green? –preguntó Red. -¿Creen que hayan averiguado algo?

-Igual se han tardado en regresar –agregó Ethan. –Deberíamos comer algo.

-Estamos en una situación seria y tú quieres comer –reprochó Lyra.

Red interrumpió. –Lyra, creo que Ethan tiene razón. Hemos preguntado en casi toda la isla y no hemos obtenido respuesta. Yo creo que si esos sujetos llegaron a este lugar, seguro lo hicieron de noche para no levantar sospechas.

-Sí, tiene sentido –contestó Lyra. –Después de todo, nosotros hicimos algo parecido para no ser descubiertos en el ferry de la policía.

-Dejémonos de hablar y mejor vámonos a comer a algún lugar –propuso Red. –Yo invito.

-Ethan fue el primero en seguirlo. –Red, se te ve más… animado… -comentó el chico.

-No sé si " _animado_ " es la palabra –contestó el castaño. –Ethan, no seas entrometido. Lyra volvió a reprochar a su compañero con una mueca. –Déjalo, Lyra, él a lo mejor lo ve así. En realidad conversar, hablar, moverme de un lugar a otro me ayuda a no angustiarme, especialmente a no pensar en lo peor. Es una especie de válvula de escape.

El trio siguió su camino para buscar un lugar en donde comer. En su andar se toparon con el pequeño puerto de Isla Quarta, el mismo en donde atracó el ferry policial en la mañana. –Oigen, ¿no creen que deberíamos preguntar en aquel puerto? –dijo Lyra. Los chicos se detuvieron y observaron el lugar que ella apuntaba. –Se supone que en el puerto quedan registrados los ingresos de las embarcaciones que llegan a la isla, prácticamente llevan un registro.

-Se te ocurren cosas maravillosas de vez en cuando –dijo Ethan con una leve sonrisa.

-Al menos pienso en las posibilidades para averiguar e investigar, y no me concentro en la comida. La chica se cruzó de brazos y mostró una mirada de orgullo. Sí, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

-Bueno, vamos –dijo Red.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al puerto pidieron hablar con el encargado de este, así que uno de los empleados los llevó con él.

Entraron al despacho del encargado del puerto. Allí se encontraron con un hombre que tenía un evidente sobrepeso, una barba poco afeitada y un bastón que tenía la cabeza de un Dragonair.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, muchachos? –preguntó el hombre de una forma muy amable.

-Queremos saber si en este último mes ha ingresado alguna embarcación proveniente de Isla Canela –dijo Red.

-¿De Isla Canela? Déjame ver… El hombre comenzó a buscar en el libro de ingresos. –Isla Canela… Isla Canela… A ver… -Sabes muchacho, lo único que encuentro es el ingreso de un ferry policial desde ese lugar. Ingresó hoy en la mañana.

-¿Solo eso? Red tenía un dejo de asombro por la respuesta.

-Tengo un ingreso proveniente de Islas Espuma. Se supone que ese lugar es cercano a Isla Canela.

- _El tiempo que Leaf lleva desaparecida_ –pensó. –Entiendo. Gracias por la ayuda.

Los tres muchachos se retiraron del puerto y siguieron su camino. –No encontramos nada –dijo Ethan dando un suspiro.

-Yo creo que si encontramos algo –agregó Red. –Leaf desapareció hace un mes, el mismo tiempo que esa embarcación que nombró el encargado del puerto.

-¿Quieres decir que quienes secuestraron a Leaf salieron de Isla Espumas? –preguntó Lyra. –Así es. Puede que en ese lugar tengan una especie de base secreta. –O que simplemente hayan falseado la información al momento de ingresar a Isla Quarta –intervino Ethan.

Lyra se cruzó de brazos y sonrió –Vaya, dijiste algo cuerdo en un momento tenso. –Claro –dijo el chico de cabello negro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

De pronto el sonido de un pokegear interrumpió la conversación de los chicos, era el de Red. –Ese es Green –dijo. -¡Deben tener noticias! –agregó Lyra optimista. El castaño contestó la llamada y escuchó con atención lo que le decían a través del aparato. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Fue lo único que pudo decir por el asombro de la información. –Vamos para allá. Después de decir eso el chico cortó la llamada. -¿Qué pasó? -¿Qué dijo Green? Ambos chicos preguntaban ansiosos, expectantes. –Saben dónde está Leaf. Tenemos que ir al bosque y caminar en dirección a esa montaña que se ve allá –dijo Red mientras apuntaba a aquella colina.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? –agregó Lyra. Red movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y emprendió el camino hacia aquel monte, mientras los dos chicos de Johto lo seguían. Él iba con una pequeña luz de esperanza y leve sonrisa, la primera que había esbozado después de cuatro angustiantes semanas, al fin podría reunirse nuevamente con su compañera.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** tal vez esta noche, o si no mañana. La cosa es que tengo todo el resto de semana para actualizar este fanfic :)

Puede dejar su review con confianza, no muerdo xD.


	15. Por lo más sagrado

¡Hola! Vengo a actualizar, o mejor dicho, a cumplir con lo que dije. Hasta me siento rara porque estoy subiendo los capítulos muy seguido xD.

Bueno, no lo aburro y mejor pase a leer.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** capítulo con contenido violento, uso de armas.

* * *

 **XIII – Parte 2**

 **Por lo más sagrado**.

El atardecer se dejó ver en Isla Quarta. El trio de jóvenes llegó al lugar que acordaron: los pies de la montaña. Ahí estaban Green, Silver y Karin. Red sintió asombro y molestia al ver a la pelirroja, ahora que sabía que ella era parte del secuestro de Leaf, la imagen que tenía de ella se derrumbó de golpe.

-¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? –preguntó el castaño con voz de enojo y una mirada de desprecio.

Green sujetó a su amigo del hombro. –Oye, cálmate, no es momento de armar una discusión. Silver intervino en el altercado. –Sé que puede ser difícil de creer para ti, pero ella se ofreció a ayudarnos.

-Pero ella trabaja para esos sujetos, ¿Cómo quieres que la crea?

Karin se acercó hasta el oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. –Sé que no tengo cara para estar frente a ti, -le dijo en un tono calmado. –De que participé en esta organización es verdad y me acerqué a ustedes por órdenes de más arriba, pero tengo una razón para hacer esta labor. Créeme, por favor, Red.

A Red le costó convencerse de las palabras de la chica. -¿En serio quieres ayudar?

Calmada. Karin estaba tranquila frente a él. -De verdad. Puedes acompañarme y juntos sacaremos a Leaf. La chica pelirroja se veía absolutamente decidida y sincera en sus palabras. Le ofreció su mano a Red para estrecharla. –Créeme, Red, quiero ayudarte. -¿Tus superiores te lo han ordenado? La chica contestó con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación. –Solo confía en mí. Al de Pueblo Paleta le costó dar una respuesta. –Yo, no sé si… -¡Es verdad! –interrumpió ella. –Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo. Karin se arrodilló y derramó lagrimas ante él. – _Lo más sagrado que tiene… Sus lágrimas reflejan la importancia_ –pensó. -Está bien –contestó Red ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Es una bonita reunión, pero es hora de que ideemos el plan para el rescate –intervino Ethan. -¡Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar a este lugar? –dijo señalando hacia una mansión que se encontraba a cinco metros del grupo.

-Esta es una mansión antigua. Estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo hasta que el Jefe la compró, arregló y la convirtió en su centro de operaciones. Está completamente equipada aunque por fuera parezca un inmueble deteriorado. –Vaya, parecen que son muy organizados planeando sus maldades –agregó Silver.

Karin continuó con su relato. –Yo voy a entrar primero. Haré mi trabajo como si nada y llevaré las cosas que me encargaron, a modo de no levantar sospecha. Después de eso, voy a desconectar las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión e iré a la habitación en la que se encuentra Leaf. Aquí es donde entras tú, Red.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó él.

-Cuando esté en la habitación de Leaf te daré una señal para que entres por el pasadizo secreto de la mansión. Se encuentra en la parte trasera de la propiedad, son unas puertas de madera que están en el césped.

-¡Y nosotros que haremos? –preguntó Silver.

-Vayan en busca de la policía. Dijeron que viajaron infiltrados en su ferry, ¿no? –No creo que esa sea una buena idea –intervino Green. –Silver es el que hizo le denuncia, intentó viajar con ellos hasta aquí junto con Red, pero la policía no lo permitió y por eso nos ocultamos en el transporte. Sería extraño para ellos ver a alguien a quien le pidieron que no se metiera en asuntos peligrosos.

-Ethan y yo podemos ir con la policía –dijo Lyra. –A nosotros dos no nos conocen, podemos denunciar que en este lugar se está cometiendo un crimen.

-Esa es una gran idea –contestó Karin. –Es la oportunidad perfecta para que esta banda sea desbaratada y qué mejor que los descubran en su centro de operaciones.

-Pueden contar con nosotros. Lyra mostró una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Entonces, ustedes dos, -le dijo Karin a Green y a Silver, serán los encargados de distraer a la cocinera.

-¡¿A la cocinera?! –preguntaron los chicos al unísono algo sorprendidos.

-En unas horas más viene la hora de la cena. Ella es la encargada de preparar la comida de todas las personas de esta mansión, incluida la de Leaf. La idea es que la comida nunca llegue a ella, porque yo me encargaré de sacarla de ahí cuando no haya moros en la costa.

-A ver si entendí, ¿tú le vas a llevar la cena a Leaf? –preguntó Red.

-No. Yo no tengo contacto con ella desde que la trajeron aquí. Consideraron que yo ya era muy cercana a ella y por eso me alejaron. Una de las enfermeras que la trata es la encargada de llevarle la comida y cómo no habrá comida, ella no tendrá que llevarle y no se acercará a su cuarto. Ahí es cuando yo voy a entrar, cuando ya estemos listas para salir, le avisaré a Red para que entre al pasadizo. En el cuarto que está al lado del de Leaf se encuentra la entrada que tiene la mansión a ese corredor.

-¡Es un buen plan! –dijo Ethan con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Dejemos las charlas. Es tiempo de que empecemos –ordenó la pelirroja.

Ethan y Lyra fueron los primeros en abandonar el lugar rumbo a la estación de policía de Isla Quarta, Silver y Green se fueron en dirección a la puerta que tenía acceso a la cocina de la mansión. –Karin, toma, -le dijo Silver mientras le daba su pokegear. –Rompiste tu teléfono, así que te presto mi pokegear para que nos des las señales. –Gracias, Silver –contestó ella con una sonrisa. Red se fue hasta la parte trasera de la mansión, a esperar la señal en la entrada del pasadizo.

La pelirroja se dirigió al interior de la mansión. Todo se veía tranquilo en el lugar. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al pasillo que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada, al fondo había una habitación, era la de seguridad, en ella estaba todo el sistema de cámaras que vigilaba el recinto. Tuvo la suerte de que en aquel cuarto no había nadie. Solo estaban las pantallas que registraban cada imagen de las cámaras y el Capitán era el encargado de revisar esos registros visuales antes de irse a dormir. La pelirroja, sin tapujos, comenzó a desconectar cada aparato que registraba los rincones de la mansión. Estaba decidida en su actuar, no tenía temor, sabía que estaba enfrentando a una temible organización, pero no le importaba, solo quería seguir con su cometido de rescatar a Leaf.

Después de terminar ese trabajo, la pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina. En su camino se encontró con la mismísima cocinera de la mansión.

-Karin, te estuve llamando, ¿por qué no contestabas? –preguntó la mujer.

-Es que mi teléfono se quedó sin batería. La pelirroja tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida para salir del paso.

-Sé más cuidadosa con tus cosas. Sabes que ese teléfono es una herramienta importante para el trabajo.

-Lo sé. Para la próxima tendré más cuidado –contestó ella con voz calmada. Aquí traje las cosas que encargaste.

-¡Qué bien! Está todo. La cocinera se veía feliz con las cosas que Karin había traído. –Está todo lo que necesito para la cena de esta noche.

-Espero que todo te quede delicioso. La pelirroja estaba actuando muy bien su papel hasta el momento.

-Me retiro a la cocina a preparar la cena. ¡Adiós! La mujer salió con las bolsas, emocionada, prácticamente iba trotando a su lugar de trabajo.

Al ver que la cocinera se alejó del lugar, Karin tomó el pokegear de Silver y marcó a Green. No esperó que el chico le contestara, solo se limitó a hacer sonar el aparato, ya que esa era la señal con la que se daba inicio al plan de rescate.

…

En las afueras de la mansión estaban el par de muchachos a metros de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Recibieron la llamada que hizo Karin, así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Fueron hasta la puerta de la cocina y como esta estaba cerrada, Silver se encargó de abrirla usando la mismo técnica que empleó para ingresa a la habitación del crucero. Definitivamente ese alambre era el mejor de sus aliados.

Entraron al lugar y la cocinera no estaba. Era una mansión grande, el lugar en el que se había reunido con Karin estaba alejado de las dependencias de su trabajo. Uno de los chicos se ocultó en la despensa, Silver, mientras que Green aprovecho el largo del mantel de la mesa para ocultarse bajo ella.

La mujer ingresó al lugar. No tenía idea que había un par de sujetos ocultos en la cocina. Estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo. Preparó los ingredientes en la misma mesa en la que estaba oculto el chico de Pueblo Paleta. Apenas Green se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer, este sujetó sus tobillos. -¡HA! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! La mujer se asustó al sentir un agarre tan repentino en sus pies. Ese fue el momento para actuar de Silver. El pelirrojo salió de su escondite y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta de la cocina, luego se fue hasta la cocinera y procedió a cubrirle los ojos con un pañuelo, para después tomar un pequeño mantel que había en el lavado, que utilizó para amordazar a la mujer y así evitar que esta hablara o gritara. Green salió de su escondite y entre los dos se encargaron de atar los pies manos de la mujer, de esa forma no se escaparía.

-Me siento como todo un maleante haciendo esto –comentó Green. –Sí, pero es la única forma que tenemos para el rescate, -le respondió el pelirrojo. Después de tener completamente " _asegurada_ " a la mujer, la dejaron en un rincón de la cocina. Green tomó su pokegear y llamó a Karin. –La primera parte está lista. Cambio y fuera. El chico no esperó la respuesta de la pelirroja y colgó de inmediato. Después de eso, Silver y Green aseguraron las puertas de la cocina y se quedaron ahí para esperar las siguientes instrucciones.

…

Karin recibió la llamada. Estaba en su habitación. Antes de poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan, se dirigió hasta su armario y de ahí saco tres capas negras con capucha, además de sacar una llave que tenía guardada en un rincón de su guardarropa. Dobló cuidadosamente las capas y salió de su cuarto. Ya en el pasillo, disimuló una sonrisa y se fue en dirección a las dependencias en las que estaba Leaf. Antes de llamar a la puerta de la castaña, decidió dar un vistazo al cuarto de al lado, lugar en donde estaba la entrada al pasadizo que utilizarían más tarde. Todo estaba normal ahí dentro, no había nadie. Cerró la puerta y fue hasta donde Leaf. -¡Adelante! Fue lo que se escuchó desde el interior del lugar. La castaña se sorprendió cuando vio a Karin en su cuarto, desde los sucesos ocurridos en el almacén no se veían. –Karin, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Leaf algo sorprendida. –No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

Esas palabras que pronunció la pelirroja fueron un alivio para ella, a pesar de que recordaba el suceso de la tienda oscura estaba dispuesta a escapar con ella, ya estaba harta de ese lugar donde tenía a una enfermera que no le dirigía la palabra y a un médico desquiciado que prefería examinar mientras ella dormía, indefensa. –Vamos, ven conmigo –insistió Karin mientras le ofrecía su mano. –Está bien –pronunció la castaña con su rostro lleno de esperanza. –Usa esto, -le dijo Karin mientras le entregaba la capa con capucha negra. Leaf se puso la capa, por su parte, Karin hizo lo mismo. Las dos ya estaban listas.

Karin y Leaf se fueron rápidamente al cuarto de al lado. La pelirroja procedió abrir las puertas de madera del pasadizo. –Listo –dijo. –Leaf, entra rápido. La castaña se veía algo sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, la tenían en un lugar misterioso y desconocido. -¡Vamos, Leaf! Justo en ese momento, entró uno de los sujetos que custodiaban a Leaf antes de llegar a Isla Quarta. -¡USTEDES DOS, QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! –gritó el hombre. Eso las tomó por sorpresa a ambas. –Entra rápido, -le dijo Karin a la castaña con voz desesperada. Leaf solo atinó a obedecer. El hombre se acercó hasta el sector de las puertas para intentar detener a las chicas, pero Karin intentó lo posible para que este no las detuviera, así que forcejeó con él un poco. Tenía a Karin sujeta de las muñecas, pero ella se las arregló para deshacerse de su agarre dándole una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, cosa que dejó al individuo con un agudo dolor en la zona genital. Al ver que el hombre se revolcaba de dolor, la pelirroja se introdujo en el pasadizo y lo cerró por dentro.

-¿Crees que ese sujeto nos delate? –preguntó Leaf preocupada.

-Seguro que lo hará cuando se recupere. Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido –contestó Karin un poco agitada.

La pelirroja tomó el pokegear para llamar a Red. –Ahora puedes entrar. Sigue estos pasos: dirígete en línea recta por el pasillo, cuando llegues al final de este te vas a encontrar con dos caminos, elige el de la derecha, después sigue derecho y dobla a la izquierda, luego sigue recto y toma el camino de la izquierda, ahí te vas a encontrar con la estatua de un Dragonair. Espéranos ahí. Después de dar esas instrucciones, Karin terminó la llamada.

-¿A quién le hablabas? –preguntó Leaf sorprendida. –¡Y tienes un pokegear!

Karin sonrió. –No hay tiempo para contar detalles. Vamos, antes de que ese sujeto se recupere y nos delante.

La pelirroja tomó a Leaf de la mano y juntas corrieron por los pasillos de ese lugar subterráneo. Lo bueno de esos pasadizos es que estaban perfectamente iluminados con antorchas en las paredes.

…

Apenas Red recibió la llamada de Karin abrió las puertas del pasadizo. Como tenían un candado y él no tenía ninguna llave para abrirlo, tomó una piedra de un tamaño considerable y golpeó el candado con ella usando toda su fuerza.

El candado se abrió y por ende, las puertas también lo hicieron. Red se introdujo en el lugar y comenzó a seguir el recorrido que Karin le había señalado. Afortunadamente se lo había memorizado.

- _Leaf, ya nos veremos_ –pensaba el chico mientras seguía su camino. – _Seguir el pasillo, luego a la derecha, después en línea recta y a la izquierda, luego continuo en línea recta y sigo por la izquierda_ … Red tenía todo el recorrido en su mente. – _Hasta que vea la estatua de un Dragonair_. ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! –dijo esperanzado. –Aquí es. Deben venir en camino al punto de encuentro.

Mientras tanto, Red se puso a observar la estatua. Era bonita, muy detallada y estaba hecha de bronce. No se veía deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, todo lo contrario, estaba muy bien cuidada, además tenía un brillo reluciente. De pronto, su observación se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Puso atención y observó al lugar de donde venían esas pisadas. Pudo distinguir dos sombras negras que se aproximaban cada vez más hasta el lugar en donde él estaba.

-¡Ustedes son…? El chico estaba algo sorprendido al ver a dos personas vestidas de negro.

-No te asombres tanto-contestó Karin mientras se quitaba la capucha de la capa. –Hemos llegado –contestó la pelirroja algo cansada por la carrera.

-¡Karin! Eso significa qué…

-¡Sí! Leaf viene conmigo. ¡Mira!

Apenas Karin dijo eso, la chica de Pueblo Paleta se quitó la capucha de la capa y dejó ver su rostro ante Red. Sí, ahí estaba él, después de un mes de estar prisionera en un lugar desconocido, con personas que nunca había visto en su vida, volvía a verlo. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, recuperaron la vida cuando la vio. Ella no dijo nada, solo se abalanzó a sus brazos y se aferró fuertemente a él como queriendo buscar protección. Él la recibió por completo, al fin la tenía cerca, al fin podía ver su cara otra vez. Se sentía feliz. Tomó su rostro para verla fijamente y convencerse de que era ella.

Era una hermosa reunión entre ambos. Su abrazo duró por minutos. –¿Ves? Cumplí con reunirlos, tal como te dije, Red, -agregó la pelirroja mientras le daba la capa negra con capucha al originario de Pueblo Paleta.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias –respondió él. –Disculpa por haber dudado de ti anteriormente. –No te preocupes por eso, al fin y al cabo tenías razones para hacerlo.

Red se puso la capa que la pelirroja le entregó. -¿Qué razones? –preguntó Leaf sin tapujos y con curiosidad. Karin se quedó callada un momento, buscando la forma de hilvanar las palabras para hablar y contar su verdad. Karin inspiró aire y comenzó a relatar el secreto que guardaba. –Hace tres años, cuando tenía 19 años, tuve un hijo que a los pocos días de nacer me fue arrebatado. Fui engañada en el hospital de mi pueblo, me dijeron que se llevarían a mi hijo para realizarle unos estudios. Pasaron horas, días y no regresaron con él, cuando estaba a punto de salir del recinto, me dijeron que él había presentado complicaciones y había muerto.

-¡Que terrible! –interrumpió la chica castaña.

Karin continuó con su relato. –A los días de haber salido del hospital, me encontré con el Capitán. Me habló cuando yo caminaba por las calles buscando una respuesta. Me dijo: " _no te preocupes por tu hijo, él está bien_ ". Le pregunté de inmediato como sabía él eso y me dijo que él fue el encargado de hacer las gestiones para sacarlo del hospital y que había sido llevado a un lugar en donde lo iban a cuidar bien.

-¿Pero lo buscaste? –preguntó Red. -¿Denunciaste? Lo sustrajeron sin tu permiso.

-Eso era lo que quería hacer y debí haberlo hecho. El miedo… Por miedo no pude. Fui amenazada, si intentaba buscarlo o denunciaba, el Capitán ordenaría la desaparición de mi hijo y mi ejecución. De esa forma llegué al S. S. Anne.

-¿Y su padre? –preguntó Leaf con tristeza. –Él murió en un accidente de tráfico antes de que nuestro hijo naciera.

-Q-Que historia… Aun así sonríes –agregó Leaf. –Es una careta del día. En las noches, antes de dormir, saco las lágrimas reprimidas –contestó la pelirroja con su mirada en alto y sus ojos húmedos. –En las noches sueño con ellos, jugando por los prados.

Red volvió a preguntar. -¿Al menos sabes dónde está?

La pelirroja contestó con voz entre cortada. –Hace poco… Hace poco me dijeron que él estaba con una familia adinerada, en la región de Sinnoh. El jefe me ofreció estar cerca de él como recompensa por lo realizado a bordo de S. .S. Anne.

-Por eso te involucraste en esto. Leaf sentía escalofríos, no podía concebir tal nivel de maldad en las personas. La castaña se acercó a la chica y le secó sus lágrimas, luego de eso le dio un abrazo, sincero para calmarla.

…

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde se encontraba el pasadizo secreto, el hombre que había sido golpeado por Karin se había incorporado a duras penas. Sí, aun sentía la entrepierna dolorida por esa patada. Se aguantó el dolor y se dirigió a la sala del comedor principal de la mansión, allí estaban Giovanni, el Capitán y Luck.

-¡JEFE, CAPITÁN, DOCTOR! ¡JEFE, CAPITÁN, DOCTOR! El hombre gritaba desesperado mientras se acercaba al lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el Capitán. -¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-La chica embarazada… La pelirroja… ¡ESCAPARON! Gritó el hombre algo agitado.

¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –agregó Luck sorprendido.

-Se supone que esta mansión tiene una extrema vigilancia. He gastado millones en ella. Giovanni estaba furioso, sentía que se habían burlado de él. La copa de vino que tenía en la mano la lanzó contra la pared.

El Capitán tomó su teléfono y llamó a Karin. Todo fue en vano para él, el móvil de la pelirroja estaba apagado. Él no tenía idea que ella había destruido el aparato. -¡HIJA DE PUTA! Apagó el teléfono. El Capitán rápidamente salió de la sala y se fue hasta la habitación en donde se manejaba la seguridad del recinto. Empezó a revisar las cámaras y se dio cuenta que todo el sistema había sido desconectado. Al enterarse, se lo hizo saber a Giovanni. –Todo el sistema de seguridad está desconectado, Señor Giovanni. -¿Qué dices? Eso significa que… -Esa mujer debe haberlo desconectado –interrumpió Luck.

-¿Por dónde escaparon esas dos? –preguntó el Capitán al hombre que había visto a las chicas. –Por el pasadizo secreto de la mansión. –Bien. Ve a buscar a tu compañero, tomen sus armas y vayan a buscarlas por los pasillos subterráneos. –A la orden, Capitán. El hombre obedeció de inmediato y se fue a buscar a su colega para cumplir con la tarea.

-Entonces, yo bloquearé la salida. Luck tomó su teléfono y se comunicó con uno de los tres miembros de su equipo médico. –Vayan a la salida del pasadizo secreto de la mansión. Leaf y Karin intentan escapar, bloquéenles el paso como sea.

-Nosotros preparémonos para ir al exterior de la mansión –dijo Giovanni. –Si ellos no pueden tendremos que detenerlas nosotros, si es necesario. Ambos hombre le obedecieron a Giovanni.

…

-Green, tenemos a Leaf, pueden dejar su trabajo en la cocina y salir por donde entraron. – _Entendido_. Fue lo que se escuchó al otro lado del pokegear.

-Yo creo que es hora de salir de aquí –dijo Red.

-Tienes razón –agregó Leaf.

Karin no había prestado mucha atención a las palabras de Red. Ella estaba ocupada sacando algo de su bolsillo. –Esperen –interrumpió la pelirroja. –Tengo que entregarte algo, Leaf. Karin se acercó a la castaña y le entregó una llave. –Guarda esa llave. Con ella…

De pronto, se escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos. -¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡DETÉNGANSE!

-¡¿QUÉ!? –gritó Karin asombrada. –Se supone que dejé en mal estado a ese sujeto que golpeé.

-Se recuperó y… Nos delató –dijo la chica de Pueblo Paleta.

En eso se escuchó un estruendo por los pasillos, era un disparo. –Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡CORRAN! Ordenó Red. Leaf y Karin emprendieron carrera y el castaño las siguió.

Los hombres cada vez se acercaban más y más a ellos, pero la pelirroja se detuvo por unos segundos, dio un salto y tomó una de las antorchas que iluminaba el pasillo. Se paró frente a los sujetos que estaban a unos escasos metros de ella. –¡Aquí tienes un poco de calor!. Al pronunciar esas palabras la pelirroja le lanzó la antorcha a uno de los sujetos que había golpeado anteriormente. El fuego hizo contacto con las prendas del individuo, eran sintéticas, por lo tanto altamente combustibles, por lo que en segundos empezó a envolver al sujeto en las llamas. Se podían escuchar sus gritos de auxilio por los corredores. Eso asustó por completo al otro hombre, tanto, que abandonó la persecución de los muchachos por miedo a ser calcinado de la misma manera.

Los chicos se detuvieron a ver la dantesca escena. -¡Terrible! –exclamó Red.

-Había que detenerlos de alguna manera. Estaban armados y claramente nos iban a matar. Seguro esas fueron las órdenes que les dieron. Salgamos de aquí –ordenó la pelirroja.

Los muchachos de Kanto asintieron y siguieron su camino hasta la salida. Se alegraron por ver el cielo estrellado, pero todo eso terminó cuando vieron a tres sujetos en la salida. Eran los integrantes del equipo médico de Luck que él mismo había enviado. Lo peor para el trío estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** antes de que termine la semana, en serio :D

No se olvide dejar su lindo review :)


	16. El paso a la redención

¡Hola! Sigo cumpliendo con mi promesa y aquí traigo la tercera parte del capítulo XIII.

No lo distraigo más. Pase a leer :)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** capítulo con contenido violento, uso de armas de fuego, proyectiles y muerte de personaje.

* * *

 **XIII – Parte 3**

 **El paso a la redención**.

No podía ser tan fácil. Frente al trío que había abandonado los pasadizos secretos de la mansión, estaban los tres sujetos integrantes del equipo médico de Luck, dos hombres y una mujer, que era la enfermera que atendía a Leaf. El rostro de los sujetos era de pocos amigos, estaban enfadados por lo sucedido, igual que sus superiores. –Ninguno de ustedes va a avanzar un centímetro más –dijo uno de los hombres enseñando un revolver. Con eso los chicos se quedaron paralizados. –Es-Está bien… No haremos nada –contestó Red mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición. El sujeto se acercó más a los tres jóvenes. –¡En serio, no se muevan!. –Tranquilo... Quiere… Tranquilo. No vamos a escapar a ninguna parte. Red se quedó inmóvil, mientras Leaf y Karin se quedaron tras él. El sujeto bajó su arma, dejó de apuntarlo. –Eres buen chico, -le dijo mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con el arma de fuego. –Y por qué no debería serlo –respondió Red mostrando tranquilidad. –Eres valiente. Te atreves a desafiar al Jefe, a la seguridad de esta mansión, a nosotros que estamos especialmente preparados para intervenir. El sujeto comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él. –Digamos que siempre me he atrevido a hacer cosas peligrosas –dijo el chico que en un movimiento rápido tomó la muñeca del individuo para arrebatarle el arma. En ese forcejeo salió un disparo que afortunadamente se desvió al aire. Karin y Leaf se sintieron asustadas y aliviadas a la vez. Ahí fue cuando Red aprovechó de propinarle al hombre una patada en la boca del estómago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin aire. El fulano se revolcaba de dolor en el césped.

Ahora era Red el que tenía el arma de fuego en sus manos, apuntando al hombre caído. Ya se había encargado de uno, pero le quedaban dos, que también estaban armados. El hombre y la mujer tenían sus armas apuntando a Red. Claramente si el de Paleta apretaba el gatillo contra su compañero, ellos dos no dudarían en responderle de la misma manera. Era una escena amenazante y violenta. Karin y Leaf seguían juntas, nerviosas y asustadas por el peligro latente que las rodeaba.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un par de fuertes golpes. Uno hizo que el hombre se desvaneciera. Eso produjo que este dejara caer el arma. Había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la sangre corría de ella. La mujer recibió un proyectil en su mano, contundente, que hizo que quedara gravemente herida de esa extremidad, producto del dolor y la sangre no pudo seguir sosteniendo el arma.

A unos metros detrás de ellos estaban Green y Silver con un par de piedras en sus manos. –Disculpen por la demora, pero teníamos que buscar una forma de actuar de lejos para ayudarlos y no ser sorprendidos –dijo Green. –Nos ocultamos tras unos arbustos y probamos nuestra puntería desde ahí –agregó Silver.

-Solo había que confiar en nuestros lanzamientos. Son años lanzando pokeballs. Green presumía de su buen lanzamiento.

Ahora, Green y Silver tenían las armas que los dos sujetos habían dejado caer. El primer individuo que Red hizo caer se había recuperado del golpe y trató de incorporarse, pero este lo detuvo con un disparo en la pierna, en el muslo derecho. Él nunca se ensuciaría las manos con la muerte de una persona, nunca lo atacaría en un punto vital. Después de eso los tres jóvenes se deshicieron de las armas, para ellos ya no era necesario usarlas.

-Veo que Karin cumplió. Leaf está aquí –dijo Green.

-Las dos chicas se acercaron a los tres muchachos. –Nos sorprendieron a Leaf y a mí cuando escapábamos por el pasadizo –agregó la pelirroja.

-Eso debe haber alarmado a todos en la misión. ¿Se supone que desconectaste el sistema de seguridad, cierto? –preguntó Silver. –Lo hice, pero de seguro el Capitán mandó a sus hombres a seguirnos y a vigilar este lugar, esperando nuestra salida.

-Lo importante es que ya estamos afuera y Leaf está con nosotros. Solo falta que Ethan y Lyra llegue con la policía –dijo Red aliviado.

-Entonces, salgamos de aquí, esperémoslos más allá de esta mansión, lejos –agregó Karin.

Una perversa se escuchó en la oscuridad. -Ustedes no se moverán a ninguna parte. Una voz de tono malévolo se acercó a ellos. –Nadie se mueve de aquí o todos morirán. Esa voz era de Giovanni, que venía acompañado de sus dos socios criminales.

Silver quedó atónito. Estaba impactado por ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo. -¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué…?

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, querido hijo.

Red y compañía también se sorprendieron al oír ese diálogo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Silver aun asombrado.

-Simple: este es el lugar en donde concreto mis nuevos negocios –respondió él.

-¿Negocios, dices?

-Sí, mis nuevos negocios. Desde hace tres años comencé mi nueva incursión: se trata de proporcionarle a familias adineradas lo que no pueden tener por diversos motivos: un hijo.

-¡QUÉ! –dijeron todos impactados.

-Sí –dijo Giovanni con malicia y sin tapujo alguno.

-Hace un tiempo nuestro centro de operaciones para conseguir niños estaba en Teselia, pero como se venía una nueva temporada del S. S. Anne nos mudamos al crucero para encontrar posibles candidatos y salimos beneficiados con eso, -dijo Giovanni mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba a Red. –Tú, -le dijo a Red. –Tú y esa jovencita aparecieron en el crucero. Toda esa propuesta que te hizo el Capitán era una farsa, era la forma amable que tenía de acercarme a ti. Como rechazaste, mi equipo médico especialmente preparado para los efectos, estuvo a punto de experimentar con ustedes sin su consentimiento o usar a Karin, dependiendo de la situación, pero ustedes nos facilitaron el trabajo y nos dieron lo que esperábamos: un hijo. De alguna forma teníamos que quedarnos con él, así que por eso te trajimos aquí, - le dijo Giovanni a Leaf con risa desquiciada.

-¡MALDITO! –dijo un enfurecido Red.

A Giovanni le fue indiferente lo que el de Paleta pronunció. -Un momento de gloría para mí, poder vengarme de ti y hacer el mejor negocio de mi vida –agregó Giovanni.

-¡No vas a lograr nada! –replicó Silver. –La policía viene en camino.

Giovanni volvió junto a sus camaradas. –Sí. Reconozco que mi plan se acaba de ir por la borda –dijo algo decepcionado. –Era un plan brillante. Pero ustedes no pueden seguir más aquí. En eso, el Capitán sacó un arma de su chaqueta. –Caerán aquí mismo dijo el hombre de mar. -¡EMPEZANDO POR TI! –gritó. El hombre que alguna vez comandó el S. S. Anne apuntó su arma e Leaf y disparó en dirección a ella.

-¡NO! ¡LEAF! El grito de Red fue desgarrador cuando vio el proyectil salir del arma y seguir su trayecto hacia su compañera, su amante y madre de su hijo. Leaf solo cerró los ojos y pensó que nunca más los volvería a abrir. La chica percibió el impacto de bala. Se preguntaba como aun podía sentir el latir de su corazón. - _¿Es un sueño?_ –se preguntó. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando, ni menos que estaba muerta. Había salido ilesa del ataque. La bala dio en Karin, no en ella. La pelirroja se interpuso en el trayecto y recibió el impacto del proyectil en el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

-Karin… ¡NO! Leaf se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su cuerpo. Red se acercó al lugar también. Green y Silver se quedaron alrededor de ellos.

-Qué mujer tan tonta –dijo el Capitán mientras bajaba su arma.

-Leaf, no llores –le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te esfuerces en hablar –dijo Red mientras sostenía su mano.

-Eso ya no importa. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se debilitaba a cada a segundo por la pérdida de sangre.

-Pero Karin, te ibas a reunir con tu hijo... ¡NO! Te vas a reunir con él –decía Leaf entre lágrimas.

-No… ¿Cómo iba a conocer a una mujer con pasado criminal como yo, cómplice de atrocidades? Al menos ahora me siento bien, hice algo bueno, pude evitar un mal para ustedes. Les pido perdón por el daño que les causé a ambos, por separarlos e intentar arrebatarles algo que les pertenece y que será lo más sagrado que tendrán.

Leaf seguía derramando lágrimas por la ex mucama del S. S. Anne. A la pelirroja le estaba costando articular las palabras. -¿Re… Recuerdas la… la llave que te di? Es de un baúl que está en la habitación que yo… usaba en esta mansión. Ahí están tus cosas… esas cosas que habías comprado en Isla Canela, junto a tus pertenencias y tu… sombrero.

-Tranquilízate, Karin –dijo Red mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas.

-Disfruten su vida… su nueva vida. Rían… y jueguen… los tres… como yo no pude hacerlo. Al decir esas palabras, Karin exhaló por última vez. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ese tono claro lleno de vida. Su cuerpo de a poco fue perdiendo el calor, cosa de la que Red pudo percatarse, ya que sostuvo su mano hasta el final. El muchacho se encargó de cerrar sus ojos para guiarla al descanso eterno. El chico se quitó la gorra y la capa que ella le había dado y la usó para cubrir su cuerpo ya sin vida. Leaf se quedó de rodillas, llorando. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron alrededor de ella, tristes, con la cabeza gacha en señal de respeto por quien había partido.

El Capitán después de ver lo sucedido se deshizo de su arma. –Todo salió mal, Señor Giovanni.

Luck intervino. –No, aún tenemos oportunidad. Leaf todavía vive, así que, Señor Giovanni, deje que yo me encargue. Si es necesario me armo con más poder –dijo mientras tomaba el arma que el Capitán había tirado.

De pronto, todo se vio interrumpido con la llegada de vehículos, con sus respectivos distintivos: era la policía, Ethan y Lyra habían cumplido. Con la presencia de las autoridades pertinentes, la locura y maldad de Giovanni había terminado.

-Suelten sus armas, -le dijo el Oficial a Giovanni y a Luck que aún seguían con ellas.

-¿Pero cómo llegaron aquí? –preguntó un molesto Giovanni. –Se supone que mi plan era perfecto.

-Llegamos aquí porque todas las unidades de policía de las diferentes regiones hemos estado trabajando en las desapariciones de niños en Teselia. Sí, siempre secuestraban niños, pero no adultos, como ha sido en este caso. Secuestraron a una joven que pronto va a dar luz, ¿sospechoso no? Giovanni aun no soltaba el arma, así que el mismo policía se la quitó inmovilizando su brazo, una maniobra bastante arriesgada, pero a la que él estaba acostumbrado. –Además la información que nos dio ese muchacho fue de utilidad, fue la clave para poder encontrarlos –agregó el Oficial mientras dirigía su mirada a Silver. El pelirrojo miró a su padre con dolor y tristeza, era demasiado grande el daño que había causado.

El resto de los funcionarios policiales procedieron a esposar al Capitán, al médico y a su equipo, que aun seguía herido, pero eran parte de la organización y como tal, deberán responder.

El agente ordenó el registro de toda la mansión. Allí encontraron todo lo que empleaban para sus fechorías: información de las personas, documentos, armas, equipos de seguridad y lo más sorprendente: una caja fuerte que contenía las ganancias obtenidas por el tráfico de menores.

En ese momento, Leaf recordó lo que le había dicho Karin, así que se acercó a Red –¡Acompáñame a la mansión! -¿Para qué?, -le preguntó Red. –Solo ven conmigo. La chica tomó a su compañero de la mano y se lo llevó a la mansión. En la entrada fueron detenidos por un par de policías. –Se está registrando el lugar, no pueden entrar –dijo uno de ellos. –Por favor, déjenos entrar, necesitamos sacar algo importante de ahí. Leaf le suplicaba, pero no obtenía resultado. De pronto el Oficial a cargo de todo el operativo se acercó al lugar. -¿Qué sucede aquí? –Estos jóvenes quieren entrar a la mansión, Oficial. –Por favor, déjenos entrar. Solo vamos a sacar algo importante, no haremos nada más. El Oficial se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. –Vayan, Tienen 30 minutos. Si no llegan dentro del tiempo límite, mis hombres irán por ustedes. –Lo haremos –respondió Leaf con una sonrisa. La castaña entró rápidamente al lugar. Red la siguió. -¿Qué vas a buscar? –Lo que me dijo Karin –contestó ella, ahí recordó las palabras que había dicho la pelirroja.

Recorrieron todas las habitaciones de la mansión hasta que llegaron al cuarto que Karin ocupaba en la residencia. Ahí Leaf miró de un lugar a otro y dio con el baúl que la pelirroja le había señalado. –Ese es –dijo. Se acercó, introdujo la llave y lo abrió. Ahí estaban las cosas que ella le dijo: sus pertenencias, su sombrero y las bolsas con la ropa de bebé que había comprado. –Son todas tus cosas –dijo Red. –Sí. Guardó todo esto y no se deshizo de ellas. Gracias Karin –dijo Leaf mientras sacaba sus pertenencias. Red se encargó de las bolsas. Con todo ya en mano, la pareja hizo abandono del cuarto y de la mansión antes de que se cumplieran los 30 minutos.

Todos los rincones de la mansión fueron registrados y el cuerpo de Karin había sido levantado. El Oficial ordenó el traslado de todos los detenidos a la unidad policial. Antes de irse, Giovanni le dirigió la palabra nuevamente a su hijo. –Silver, ¿vas a dejar que tu padre caiga en la cárcel? El chico desvió la mirada. –Ese es tu lugar ahora –contestó el pelirrojo con frialdad y dolor en su corazón.

Los seis muchachos se reunieron y se fueron en uno de los vehículos policiales. Antes de llegar a la estación, Red, Leaf, Silver y Green fueron llevados a un centro hospitalario para constatar lesiones, especialmente en la chica que estuvo secuestrada. Afortunadamente todos estaban en perfectas condiciones, incluso Leaf que había sufrido un episodio traumático.

Todo había terminado. La locura y maldad de Giovanni y sus camaradas habían llegado a su fin, ya no les harían más daño a otras personas y de seguro pasarían largos años tras las rejas. El grupo de seis jóvenes emprendió su viaje de regreso a Isla Canela para descansar de todo el ajetreo vivido y luego regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** en unos minutos xD. Sí, voy a subir todo lo que falta :D


	17. Vamos de a poco

Y continuando... El decimocuarto capítulo de esta historia. Queda poco :)

 **ADVERTENCIA:** no hay peligro xD.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Vamos de a poco**.

Hace un par de días había abandonado Isla Canela. Volvieron a Pueblo Paleta en ferry, a través de la Ruta 21. Ethan y compañía tomaron la Ruta 27 para llegar a Pueblo Primavera, en Johto, a presentarse ante el Profesor Elm.

Los tres oriundos de Pueblo Paleta ya estaban en casa. No había nada como su pueblo, su hogar. Eran muchas las cosas que habían vivido, peligros y emociones de todo tipo. Green se fue a su casa a descansar, para después retomar su lugar como Líder de Gimnasio en Ciudad Verde.

Red y Lead decidieron no regresar a sus respectivas casas, sino que decidieron juntarse en la vivienda de uno de los dos, con sus respectivos familiares. El lugar escogido fue la casa de Leaf, allí llegó la madre de Red cuando supo por él mismo de su retorno a Pueblo Paleta.

Estaban los cuatro reunidos en la sala. -¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí? –preguntó la madre de Red. Los chicos se miraron como diciéndose - _¿Quién habla primero?_ –Yo empiezo –dijeron al unísono. Se sorprendieron mutuamente al decir eso. El chico dio un suspiro. –Yo empiezo –dijo él. –Las trajimos aquí para decirles algo muy importante. -¿Qué cosa? –preguntó una de las mujeres. –Red tragó saliva. –Como ya saben, partimos de aquí teniendo una relación y bueno, seré directo: en el transcurso de nuestro viaje descubrimos que Leaf está embarazada. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría con hielo para ambas mujeres. -¿¡PERO CÓMO!? –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. –¿Cómo pueden decir _"¿cómo?_ " o acaso quieren que les enseñemos? –dijo Red. -No deberían asombrarse tanto, o sea, ya no somos unos niñitos –agregó Leaf. La chica se puso de pie, se quitó la capa que le había dado Karin y dejó ver su vientre de un poco más de 20 semanas. -¿Qué fue de todo lo que te enseñé? ¿De las visitas al médico? –preguntó la madre de la chica. –Bueno, no funcionaron y… fue. Pasó. –Pero Lead… La madre de la castaña quería seguir hablando. –Pero eso no fue todo lo que vivimos. Yo diría que esa noticia fue la mejor que tuvimos durante nuestro viaje de vacaciones –agregó Red. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo? -, le preguntó su madre. El chico dio un suspiro. –En nuestro viaje, a bordo del S. S. Anne, fuimos seguidos por unos criminales que vigilaban de cerca nuestra situación. El Jefe de esa banda era Giovanni. -¿Imagino que deben haber oído algo de su captura en Isla Quarta? –Sí, hace unos días salió algo en televisión –contestó la madre de Leaf. –Bien, Leaf había sido secuestrada y se la llevaron a ese lugar. Ambas madres quedaron atónitas con esas palabras. -¿De verdad pasó eso, Leaf? –le dijo su madre acercándose a ella. –La chica movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y derramó unas lágrimas. Eso era suficiente para creerle. –Quería a Leaf para vender a nuestro hijo. -¿Y por qué? –le dijo su madre en tono de angustia. –Para hacer negocios y de paso, vengarse de mí. –Mamá, Red hizo todo lo posible por encontrarme apenas lo supo y llegó hasta el lugar. Con la ayuda de Green y los demás chicos, además de una mujer que se ofreció a ayudarnos. Gracias a ella estoy con vida.

Los chicos contaron con detalle su relato de lo sucedido. Las madres de ambos jamás se imaginaron que el premio de un concurso que debía ser de diversión y felicidad, se transformaría en una pesadilla tan terrible.

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Felicidad por estar de vuelta en casa y tristeza por revivir los episodios sufridos a bordo del S. S. Anne.

Ambas mujeres tomaron la decisión de apoyar a sus hijos, en especial de ayudarlos a superar el trauma vivido. Claro que, la madre de Leaf mantenía una cierta molestia hacia Red, ya que para ella él era el causante de los tormentos que vivió su hija.

Tenían que salir adelante, superar el trauma vivido. Una de las primeras cosas que hicieron para superar los episodios vividos fue asistir a sesiones psicológicas juntos y por separado. Leaf sentía miedo a la oscuridad y al encierro, Red le temía a cualquier ruido que escuchaba, sobre todo cuando estaba a solas, pensaba que en cualquier momento le aparecería un sujeto apuntándolo con un revolver, además, a veces tenía sueños relacionados con la muerte. Veía morir a Leaf en el parto.

Poco a poco fueron superando sus temores. A los dos meses ya estaban mostrando avances de sus terapias.

Pero no solo de sesiones psicológicas tenía que preocuparse la pareja, sino que también debían ocuparse de su futuro, de su hijo. Decidieron establecerse de forma momentánea en Pueblo Paleta, en una casa cercana a las que ellos tenían. Juntos se encargaron de ordenar la morada.

-¿Qué color te gusta más? –preguntó Red enseñando dos botes de pintura a Leaf, uno de color rosa y otro celeste. –No sabemos el sexo del bebé aún. Red sonrió –Llevamos un mes y medio tratando de saberlo y no hay caso –contestó él. -¡TENGO UNA IDEA! –agregó Red mientras se bajaba de una silla. -¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Leaf. –Dejemos esto a la suerte: pintemos de cualquiera de estos colores la habitación. Lo decidiremos a la suerte, con una moneda. Red se veía sonriente al hacer esa propuesta. –Vamos, ¿qué dices? –¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si pintamos rosa y nace un niño? –Esperame un poco. Red salió de la habitación en la que estaba y a los pocos minutos regresó. –Aquí está la moneda, -le dijo a Leaf. –Pero antes de decidir por la suerte, sorteemos los colores.

Red agarró la moneda y se la mostró a Leaf. –Elige uno de los dos colores y di que sexo crees que será el bebé. Leaf estaba pensativa, mantenía su mano en el mentón. –Elijo el celeste y creo que será un niño. La chica respondió con toda seguridad. Red sonrió. –Me queda solo el rosa, así que digo que será una niña. Red le enseñó la moneda a su compañera. –Cara para el celeste y cruz para el rosa. -¡Bien! –contestó Leaf muy confiada en su elección. El castaño lanzó la moneda al aire y la recibió sobre su mano. Cuando dejó ver el resultado. El chico mostró una gran sonrisa. -¡GANÉ! -exclamó Red riéndose. –No te sientas mal. Estoy seguro que será una niña y te va a gustar, te va a agradar.

Leaf sonrió un poco. –Sea lo que sea lo voy a querer igual. Solo que mi intuición me dice que será un niño. Leaf se cruzó de brazos muy confiada. -Espero que no te equivoques, mira que si lo haces, todo tu esfuerzo pitando será en vano, -le dijo.

-No lo será, ya verás. El chico levantó el pulgar y fue en busca del bote de pintura rosa y se puso manos a la obra con su trabajo. Los marcos de la puerta y ventana los dejó blancos, igual que el techo. Posteriormente pintó todas las paredes de rosa. Leaf volvió a entrar al cuarto y se encontró con la pintura en proceso de secado. –Te quedó bien, -le dijo. –Por cierto –agregó ella. –Luego tenemos que ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Recuerda que antes de irnos dejamos a nuestros Pokémon con él. –Tienes razón –contestó Red. –Con todo el asunto de las sesiones psicológicas no pudimos ir por ellos. –Y recuerda también que tenemos una cita con el médico en Ciudad Verde. Red se dio cuenta que tenían muchas que hacer, así que dejó su trabajo de pintor y se fue a dar un baño.

…

En el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, estaba el experto en Pokémon de la región en compañía de nieto. El Profesor estaba alimentando a las criaturas del rancho.

-Qué bueno que Red y Leaf estén saliendo adelante juntos –comentó el Profesor.

-Sí. Pasaron muchas cosas a bordo del crucero, en Isla Canela y en Isla Quarta –agregó Green.

-No pensé que Giovanni volviera a hacer de las suyas y de esa manera. El Profesor Oak tenía una expresión de molestia respecto al villano.

-¡Qué vergüenza ser su sucesor en el Gimnasio! –dijo Green haciendo una mueca de enojo.

De pronto, la conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. –Esos deben ser Red y Leaf. –Voy a abrir. El Profesor dejó su actividad y fue hasta las dependencias de su laboratorio, abrió la puerta y se encontró con los dos chicos. -¡RED! ¡LEAF! ¡Qué bueno verlos! El Profesor les dio un abrazo a ambos chicos. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Profesor –dijo Red. –Pero ya estamos de vuelta –agregó Leaf. –Tienes razón, querida, y tú te ves radiante. La chica sonrió. -¡Gracias Profesor! –No nos quedemos aquí parados, vámonos al sector donde están los Pokémon. Los muchachos siguieron al Profesor hasta el rancho, allí se alegraron por ver a cada criatura libre, corriendo y revoloteando por el lugar. Se encontraron con Green. –Vaya, Green, te hacía en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde –comentó Red. –Hola chicos. Desde que regresamos de ese viaje de locos no nos habíamos visto. Sé que viven juntos. Leaf parpadeó rápidamente al oír eso, con asombro. -¿Cómo lo sabes? –Leaf, las noticias vuelan en este pueblo –contestó el chico mientras reía.

-¿Dónde está el Profesor Oak? –dijo Red de repente mirando a todos lados.

-Pero si estaba recién aquí. –Green miró de un lugar a otro buscando a su abuelo.

-¡CHICOS! –gritó el Profesor desde su laboratorio. –Disculpen que los haya dejado sin avisar. Vengan aquí, al laboratorio.

-El abuelo y sus repentinos cambios de idea –dijo Green con voz resignada. –No te quedes ahí y vamos, -le dijo Red. –El último en llegar es un Grimer –dijo Leaf minetras se adelantaba.

Los chicos corrieron hasta el laboratorio. Ahí estaba el Profesor. –Red, Leaf, tengo algo para ustedes –dijo el experto en Pokémon. –Ya imagino que es, nuestros Pokémon. –Sí, pero aparte de eso tengo otra cosa más para ustedes. -¿Otra más? –dijeron los do un poco sorprendidos.

El Profesor les entregó seis pokeballs a cada uno y además un regalo que estaba perfectamente envuelto. –Abran esos regalos, son para ustedes, -les dijo a la pareja.

Los chicos con curiosidad empezaron a arrancar el papel. Cuando terminaron se encontraron con un libro. Ese libro era el de las investigaciones del Profesor, uno que había lanzado hace poco y que era el mismo que le había dado a Green el día de su cumpleaños. –Tenía un par de ejemplares reservados para ustedes. Ambos son parte de mi trabajo y se merecen tenerlo. Espero que lo disfruten, muchachos.

Los chicos sonrieron. -¡Vaya! Es un gran regalo –dijo Red. –Que el mismísimo Profesor Oak te regale uno de sus trabajos de investigación es todo un honor –agregó Leaf. –Gracias, Profesor –agregó Red. –De nada, muchachos. Aprovechen de leer el libro ahora, después no tendrán tiempo. –Lo haremos –contestó Red.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, nos quedan cosas por hacer. ¡Adiós Profesor! –dijo Red mientras abandonaba el lugar. –Gracias por todo –agregó Leaf mientras seguía a su pareja.

…

Durante la tarde fueron a Ciudad Verde. Allí se dirigieron al recinto médico. Registraron su llegada con la recepcionista del lugar y esperaron que fueran llamados. A los 15 minutos les avisaron que serían atendidos, así que les señalaron el lugar donde serían recibidos por el especialista. Ya en la sala, fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el tono del cielo. -¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Soy Elia, obstetra y me encargaré de todo tu control prenatal. Tú eres… La mujer miraba las fichas médicas que tenía en sus manos. –Leaf –contestó la chica. -¡Ah sí! Aquí estás. En un momento a Leaf se le vino a la mente la imagen de Luck en su primer encuentro, pero sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para olvidarse de esa imagen. -¿Te sucede algo?, -le preguntó la especialista. -¡Nada! –contestó Leaf. –Seguro estás ansiosa –contestó la mujer sonriendo. -¿Has hecho algún control antes? –Sí… Fue cuando tenía unas 16 semanas, más menos. –Se ve que ya ha pasado tiempo –respondió Elia riendo. –Bueno, no se diga más y hagamos las pruebas necesarias. La obstetra invitó a Leaf a pasar al sector trasero de la sala, lugar donde había una camilla con los respectivos equipos de ecografía, -Y tú también acompáñanos, no te quedes ahí. Tienes toda la cara de padre primerizo. Elia era alegre y amable con la pareja, además se notaba cercana, tenía llegada con sus pacientes.

Elia hizo las prueba ecográficas pertinentes. Leaf hizo una mueca cuando sintió el gel frío en su vientre. La especialista proyectó la imagen en pantalla, inspeccionando todo el interior uterino de la chica. -¿Qué quieren que les diga? –Lo que vea –contestó Red algo serio. –Tienes humor, he –contestó Elia. –Esa criatura claramente está ahí y muy activa –contestó mientras reproducía el sonido del corazón del bebé. –El problema es que no se muestra. No puedo decirles si es niño o niña. Con 26 semanas debería mostrarse. Red se rio un poco. –Ya nos resignamos a eso. Decidimos descubrirlo en el mismo nacimiento. -¡Que valientes! –No importa lo que sea, tendrá amor incondicional –respondió Leaf.

Las pruebas obstétricas a Leaf habían terminado. Elia le dio todas las indicaciones necesarias para esta etapa, además de su teléfono por cualquier cosa, junto a las imágenes ecográficas que habían realizado.

Después de eso los chicos regresaron a su casa en Pueblo Paleta. Fueron hasta la habitación que sería de su bebé. –La pintura se secó casi por completo –dijo Red impresionado. -Sí que era de secado rápido. –Mañana traerán el resto de cosas, los muebles y todo –agregó Leaf. –Sí, yo me hago cargo de armar esas cosas –contestó Red. Luego, se fueron al patio de su casa a observar el verde del césped. –Creo que es momento de… Red sacó sus pokebals que tenía en su cinturón y liberó a los seis Pokémon de su equipo: Pikachu, Lapras, Snorlax, Blastoise, Venasaur y Charizard. La rata amarilla fue corriendo hasta su entrenador y se subió al hombro de este. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, igual que los otros miembros de su equipo. -¡Aha! Los sacaste a todos –le dijo Leaf. –Bueno, entonces, yo no me quedaré atrás. Leaf hizo lo mismo y liberó a sus compañeros: un Wigglytuff, un Vaporeon, un Nidoqueen, un Vileplume, un Rhydon y un Charizard.

-¿Qué tal una batalla? –propuso Leaf.

Red miró un poco asombrado. -¿Estás segura? –preguntó él riendo un poco.

-¿Acaso no puedo desafiarte? –dijo la chica guiñendo un ojo.

-O sea sí, pero… No me dejaré ganar, he –contestó el chico levantando el pulgar derecho.

Ahí se quedó la joven pareja en el patio de su casa, disputando una batalla y divirtiéndose juntos después de los malos ratos que pasaron hace un tiempo. Al fin estaban saliendo de ese túnel oscuro en el que los habían metido.

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ENTREGA!**

* * *

 **Próxima entrega:** en unos minutos, tenga paciencia :D


	18. Del menosprecio al valor

Solo diré una cosa: ¡MISIÓN CUMPLIDA! :)

 **ADVERTENCIA** : si es sensible capaz que le caigan lagrimitas.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Del menosprecio al valor**.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que la pareja se había establecido en Pueblo Paleta. Las terapias psicológicas que los chicos habían recibido hasta el momento estaban dando sus frutos. No sentían temor ni pesadillas, algo que a Leaf le venía muy bien, ya que estaba en la última etapa de su embarazo, solo faltaban tres semanas para la llegada de su hijo o hija.

La habitación del pequeño o pequeña estaba preparada. Red se había encargado de armar cada una de las cosas, mientras que Leaf se ocupó de la ropa, dejándole en orden en cada uno de los cajones.

-¡Uf! Todo ha quedado bien -dijo Red mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

Te quedó bien, he -contestó Leaf con una sonrisa.

Ahora hay que esperar si soy el ganador de " _la apuesta_ ". Leaf se cruzó de brazos. -Mi intuición de madre dice que será un niño.

Red tenía una sonrisa confiada. -Bueno, espero derribar esa intuición. ¿Cómo no va a primar la intuición de padre alguna vez? Leaf se acercó a su pareja. -Lo veremos en el desenlace. Después de decir esas palabras la castaña besó a su pareja.

El momento romántico se vio interrumpido, el teléfono de la casa había sonado. Fue Leaf la que se encargó de contestar. La llamada era de su madre para recordarle el pequeño evento que tendrían el día de hoy: la celebración del cumpleaños de esta en su casa. – _Recuerda que hoy debes estar presente en mi cumpleaños, querida. Es esta noche, a las 9:00_ –dijo la mujer a través del aparato. -¡ES CIERTO! –exclamó la chica sorprendida. -¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! – _Si no te llamo, no te acuerdas. Ya no importa, solo ven esta noche. Te espero_. –Ahí estaré. ¡Adiós! La chica cortó la llamada y regresó a la habitación en la que estaba Red afinando unos últimos detalles. -¿Quién era? –preguntó el muchacho mientras tenía un par de clavos en la boca. –Mi mamá –dijo ella. -¿Qué quería? Red seguía con los clavos y el martillo en mano golpeando. –Que no me olvidara que hoy es su cumpleaños y que la celebración es a las 9:00 de la noche –contestó. -¿Piensas ir? –preguntó él. –Claro que voy a ir. A Red, en general, no le molestaba la madre de su pareja, no la odiaba ni nada de esas cosas. Solo tenía unos puntos de desencuentro con ella. Últimamente criticaba todo lo que él decía o hacía, como cuando fueron a Ciudad Azulona a comprar ropa para bebés. Ella aun estaba molesta con el chico por todo lo sucedido en el S. S. Anne.

…

 _-Este pequeño gorrito verde es bonito. Hasta tiene la carita de un Chikorita. ¿Te gusta, Leaf? –preguntó Red mientras mostraba la prenda. -¡Qué lindo! –contestó la chica. –Yo creo que con la cara de esa criatura y sus ojos rojos no le quedará bien al bebé, ¡que feo!_

…

Todo lo que decía o hacía Red en relación a su hijo o a Leaf, era objeto de objeción por la madre de esta.

Y bueno, ¿vas a acompañarme? –preguntó Leaf. –Por favor, por favor.

El chico dio un suspiro de resignación. –Bueno, voy contigo –contestó mientras seguía martillando las últimas partes de la cuna. -¡Qué bien! –contestó la chica mientras le besaba la mejilla.

La tarde pasó rápido. Leaf se alistó para salir. Mientras ella estaba en el baño, Red fue hasta la habitación que ambos compartían y se acercó a la mesa de noche, usando una llave abrió uno de los cajones. Allí había una pequeña cajita de madera que estaba asegurada por un candado. El chico la tomó y se la llevó hasta el cuarto de su futuro hijo, tomó la maleta que estaba lista para cuando llegara el momento del parto y la guardó en uno de sus compartimientos.

¡RED! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó Lead desde la habitación de ambos -¡Aquí! –contestó él mientras se acercaba al lugar. -¿Qué suce…? El chico se quedó atónito por unos segundos, sin decir nada, es que el atuendo de Leaf la hacía ver realmente atractiva. Un vestido blanco con flores rosas, ajustado en la parte del busto y suelto hacia abajo, aun así se podía notar su vientre, el largo de la prenda era hasta arriba de sus rodillas. El vestuario era complementado por medias negras. -¡Oye, Red! –decía la chica mientras movía su mano frente al rostro de su pareja. De pronto apareció su Pikachu en el cuarto. -¡Hey, Pikachu! Ayúdame a bajar a Red de su nube. La rata eléctrica hizo caso a la petición y le dio una leve descarga a su entrenador, lo que hizo que este dejara de inmediato su estado de embobado. -¡Pero Pikachu! –dijo Red absolutamente sorprendido. Leaf solo soltó una pequeña risita. –Ya volviste a la tierra. -¿Para qué me llamabas? –preguntó él. –Necesitaba de tu ayuda para ponerme los zapatos –contestó ella mostrándole el calzado de tacones bajos en tono negro. –Claro. Siéntate en la cama, -le dijo Red. La chica obedeció y dejó que su pareja le pusiera los zapatos como cual príncipe al estilo Cenicienta. – _De seguro a la madre de Leaf tampoco le gustaría como estoy haciendo esto_ –penó Red. El muchacho terminó con su labor y le dirigió una mirada de ternura a la chica. -¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Leaf. –Por tu bonito vestido, por tu bonito rostro, por tu sonrisa, por tus ojos… Red se acercó a su pareja de poco, la tendió con cuidado sobre la cama y la besó. Ese gesto sorprendió a Leaf. -¿Y eso? –preguntó ella. –Un beso. Nada más. Un beso por lo especial que eres y por la bonita experiencia que estamos viviendo. Al oír eso la mano de Leaf y la de él se pozaron en el vientre de ella. Red se dirigió de nuevo a los labios de su amante, pero para la mala suerte de ambos, la atmosfera romántica se derrumbó de golpe –otra vez- con el sonido del teléfono. –Alguien llama –dijo Leaf con voz de resignación. –Yo voy a contestar –dijo Red resignado.

El chico fue hasta la sala donde estaba el teléfono y contestó. –Diga. - _¡Ah! Eres tú, Red. ¿Leaf ya se viene cierto?_ –Sí. En cinco minutos vamos para allá. – _Tú vienes igual_ … -Leaf quiere que la acompañe. – _Los veo en un rato. Adiós_. La madre de Leaf terminó abruptamente la llamada.

¿Quién llamó? –preguntó Leaf. –Tú mamá –contestó Red de forma cortante. –Sé que te molestan sus críticas, pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo de no poner mala cara cuando ella te dice algo. –Pero si todo lo que hago o digo está mal para ella. Desde la forma que te hablo hasta como te tomo la mano. Te ayudo en todo lo que puedo en esta casa, me encargo de la limpieza para que tengas un pasar más aliviado, y aun así, a ella no le gusta. –Seguro que se le va a pasar. Debe ser por el embarazo, después se le va a pasar. –Aun me desprecia por lo sucedido –dijo Red en tono de tristeza. –Pero no importa. ¿Vamos si? Leaf seguía insistiendo. –Bueno, haré el esfuerzo –contestó él con serenidad.

…

Partieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Llegaron al lugar y la madre de Leaf abrió la puerta. -¡Leaf, querida, que linda te ves! La mujer abrazó a su hija fuertemente. -¡Mamá! Me estás ahogando –dijo ella. –Lo siento. Es que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. –Mamás, nos vimos la semana pasada. -¡Oh! Tienes razón. La mujer sonrió con dulzura. -¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá! –dijo la chica mientras le daba un regalo a su madre. –Gracias, hija. –Puedes abrirlo ahora, si quieres. –Bueno. La madre de Leaf se deshizo del envoltorio en pocos segundos. Tras el papel había una caja a la que le quitó la cubierta, ahí dentro se encontró con una foto enmarcada, de ella y Leaf cuando esta última tenía 5 años. –Esa foto la tenía guardada entre mis cosas, era mi favorita. –Que linda. Voy a dejar este regalo en un lugar especial. Pero no nos quedemos aquí en el pasillo, entren. Recién en ese momento la madre de Leaf notó la presencia de Red. –Vinieron juntos –comentó. -Feliz cumpleaños, suegra –dijo Red en tono amable. –Gracias. La madre de Leaf le contestó de manera fría a su yerno.

En la fiesta había 5 personas más, aparte de ellos y la festejada. Dentro de esos cinco estaba la madre de Green que era muy amiga de la de Leaf. La fiesta era tranquila, mucha conversación entre las personas. Red mantenía una conversación con uno de los invitados, un hombre que era vecino del Pueblo. El tipo se estaba bebiendo una cerveza, mientras que Red optó por un jugo de frambuesa. Hasta el momento todo estaba bien, su suegra no le había lanzado ninguna indirecta. El jugo se había acabado, así que fue a buscar más, en ese lugar se encontró con Leaf, que también estaba en búsqueda de jugo. -¿Más jugo de mango? –preguntó Red. –No, quiero uno de naranja –contestó Leaf. –A la orden, como usted diga, señorita. El chico amablemente le sirvió un vaso de jugo a su pareja. –Gracias –respondió ella sonriente. Él también le devolvió una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento apareció la madre de Leaf a dejar más botellas de refresco. -¿Por qué naranja hija? –preguntó la mujer con curiosidad. –Quería probar y le dije a Red que me diera uno. –Pero cómo. ¡A ella le gustan los jugos de mango, no los de naranja! ¿Por qué hiciste ese cambio?, -le dijo la mujer al chico algo molesta. –Bueno, ella me lo pidió –contestó Red en tono tranquilo. -¡Conmigo ella siempre ha tomado jugo de mango! –Pero ella quería hacer un cambio, no le veo lo malo –insistió Red. La mujer abandonó el rincón con una mirada de indiferencia hacia Red. -¿Ves? Otra vez lo mismo –dijo Red. -Tranquilízate. Además, después de que partan el pastel nos iremos a casa –contestó Leaf.

La fiesta siguió su curso y llegó el tiempo de partir el pastel. Cada invitado recibió su pedazo. Red no tenía muchas ganas de comer, tenía más ganas de irse de ese lugar. Leaf se veía tranquila, conversaba alegremente con la madre de Green y otras mujeres vecinas del pueblo. Cuando terminó su trozo de pastel, fue a dejar el plato a la cocina. De regreso en la sala, Leaf sintió como un líquido escurría por sus piernas. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, se asustó y gritó. Al oír el grito su madre, que estaba en la cocina, fue hasta donde estaba su hija. Red estaba en la sala, así que llegó primero a donde estaba Leaf. –Esto no puede ser ahora. ¡NO! –dijo Leaf. –Si aún faltan tres semanas. La chica estaba temblando. Su madre apareció en el lugar. –Pero mira, hombre, si se rompió la fuente. Estaba culpando a Red indirectamente. -No hay tiempo que perder. La mujer salió a llamar un taxi. -¿Puedes caminar?, -le preguntó Red. –Si… Si puedo. El chico ayudó a Leaf a levantarse y la llevó hasta el sofá. Ahí, la castaña comenzó a sentir dolores más intensos. -¡Me duele! La chica estaba abrazada a Red fuertemente. No le gustaba para nada verla sufrir así, además que la situación lo tomó por sorpresa, pero optó por mantenerse tranquilo, conteniendo a su pareja. Si caía en la línea del nerviosismo todo se iba a transformar en caos. Mientras tenía a Leaf abrazada la ayudaba a aliviar el dolor de las contracciones con masajes en la zona lumbar. –Sigue con tu masaje. Se siente bien, -dijo Leaf con voz de alivio –Solo tranquilízate. Piensa en queda poco, que cada dolor te acerca más al final. –Pero… es… intenso. A la chica le costaba articular las palabras. De pronto apareció la madre de Leaf. –Ya conseguí un taxi. ¿A qué hospital hay que ir? –Al de Ciudad Verde –contestó Red mientras ayudaba a Leaf a levantarse. En eso la toma su madre. –Rápido, con cuidado. ¡No tenemos tiempo! La mujer se llevó a su hija hasta el taxi. Red las seguía. La madre de Leaf puso a su hija en el asiento trasero del auto e inmediatamente después entró ella, cerró la puerta y ordenó al conductor que se fuera rápidamente al hospital de Ciudad Verde. A Red no lo llevaron, se fueron sin él. Se quedó atónito al ver que el taxi se iba sin él. Lo dejaron plantado en la calle el día en que ib a a nacer su hijo. Estaba consciente de que no era de agrado para su suegra, pero nunca se esperó un desaire como ese. Antes de ir a casa, pasó a decirle a su madre que el momento había llegado y le pidió que se fuera de inmediato al hospital de Ciudad Verde. Él tenía que ir a casa a hacer un par de cosas importantes.

Entró rápidamente a su casa y fue hasta la habitación que pronto sería de su retoño, tomó la maleta con las cosas de Leaf y del bebé y se fue hasta la sala, por el teléfono para hacer una llamada. -¡Hola! ¿Sí? ¿Doctora Elia? – _Soy yo. ¿Quién habla?_ –Red. La llamo por Leaf, rompió la fuente y… - _Tiene que venir de inmediato al hospital_. –Ya se fue para allá –contestó el chico algo agitado. – _Bien. Yo terminé hace poco un procedimiento aquí, así que voy a verla ahora_. –Entiendo. Nos vemos. – _Hasta luego, Red_. El muchacho terminó la llamada y emprendió su viaje en taxi hasta el hospital de Ciudad Verde. Cuando llegó subió por las escaleras al piso quinto de maternidad. Los tres elevadores estaban ocupados y el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Al llegar se encontró con su madre en el pasillo. –Mamá, ¿y Leaf? –preguntó él cansado por el trote en las escaleras y pasillos. -¡Llegaste! Ella está con su madre en la primera habitación de este pasillo. Red fue hasta allá con maleta en mano y entró de inmediato, sin tocar la puerta. Apenas entró, su suegra le lanzó una crítica. -¡No hagas tanto ruido, por favor! –Lo siento, pero el taxi me dejó –contestó el chico en tono sarcástico. -¡Qué bueno que llegaste! –interrumpió Leaf que ya estaba recostada. -¡Claro! Traje todo lo que teníamos preparado. -¿Cómo te sientes?, -le preguntó Red mientras acariciaba su rostro. Leaf no alcanzó a dar una respuesta, le vino otra fuerte contracción. Su madre fue de inmediato hasta allá para abrazarla y llorar por ver sufrir a su hija. Red se tuvo que conformar con tomar la mano de su pareja. De pronto apareció el anestesista del equipo médico. –Vengo a poner la epidural aquí, así que Señora, por favor, aléjese un poco de la paciente. El sujeto tenía los implementos en mano, con la aguja y todo. -¿Va a poner eso en mi espalda? –preguntó Leaf. -¡No quiero! –dijo asustada. –Puedo aguantar las agujas del suero, pero esa no. –Pero así vas a disminuir el dolor –insistía el hombre. -¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -¿Estás segura? –preguntó su madre. –Sí. Prefiero aguantarme el dolor. En ese momento le vino otra contracción, así que para resistirla agarró con fuerza la mano de Red. La madre de Leaf seguía acongojada por ver a Leaf con tanto dolor.

Ya eran casi las 11:30 de la noche. En ese momento, Elia llegó a la habitación. –Bien, ¿y cómo estamos aquí? –dijo la especialista con una sonrisa. –Con mucho dolor –respondió Leaf. –Te voy a revisar. Permíteme, por favor. La chica aceptó y Elia se encargó del chequeo. –Ya estamos listos. ¡Al quirófano! –ordenó Elia mientras se quitaba los guantes. -¿Quién de ustedes dos se va a quedar al parto? –preguntó la obstetra dirigiéndose a Red y a la madre de Leaf. -¡Yo! –contestaron ambos al unísono. Los dos se miraron mutuamente como diciéndose. –" _Yo me voy a quedar"_. La tensión fue interrumpida por otra de las contracciones de Leaf, que aún seguía sosteniendo la mano de su pareja, mientras su madre solo le acariciaba el rostro mientras lloraba.

No hace falta preguntar más –dijo Elia de brazos cruzados. –Señora, por favor, retírese. -¿Por qué yo? Ella es mi hija –contestó la mujer confundida. –Por esa misma razón no puede estar aquí. Usted siempre la va a ver como su hija y sufre con cada dolor que ella tiene. Las madres son muy receptivas, por eso no es bueno que estén aquí. Si llora no va a ayudar en nada a Leaf, ella necesita apoyo. –Pero ella me necesita, ¿o no querida?, -le preguntó la mujer a su hija. La chica miraba a Red y a su madre, tratando de elegir a uno de los dos. –No ponga a su hija en aprietos, porque está claro quién es el que se tiene que quedar. –Pero yo… -Pero nada –interrumpió Elia. –Deje que se quede el padre o llamo a seguridad para que la saquen. La madre de Leaf no tuvo más opción que retirarse de la habitación, resignada.

Bien, después de esta discusión podemos seguir. El equipo médico afinó los últimos detalles y se llevó a Leaf al quirófano. –Red, si vas a acompañarnos, anda a alistarte con la ropa adecuada, igual que todos nosotros. –Está bien. Al muchacho lo llevaron a una pequeña sala en donde le ordenaron lavarse desde las manos hasta los codos, luego uno de las enfermeras le ayudó a ponerse una bata hospitalaria verde, debidamente esterilizada, al igual que el gorro, la mascarilla, los cubre calzados y los guantes de látex.

Después de eso, Red y la mujer fueron hasta el quirófano donde estaba Leaf, apenas la vio fue directamente hasta ella. -¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él con dulzura. Leaf lo miró algo asustada. –Creo que si –dijo ella. –Todo va a estar bien –le dijo mientras besaba su rostro y le daba su mano. Leaf la apretó de inmediato para apoyarse en su comapñero.

-Leaf, querida, puja con fuerza. Vamos, aprovecha la contracción. El rostro de Elia era sonriente mientras hacía su trabajo, además le daba ánimos. –Sigue, ya veo su cabeza, querida. La chica descansaba después de cada contracción para seguir con su cometido. Red seguía sosteniendo la mano de su pareja y a la vez le acariciaba la sien. –Es demasiado, no puedo más –dijo Leaf con voz cansada. –Pero Leaf, vamos, queda tan poco. Aprovecha cuando te venga una contracción. Elia trataba de transmitirle seguridad. –No lo soporto –agregó Leaf completamente dolorida. –No digas eso, Leaf –interrumpió Red. –Sigue. Ya queda poco. Si llegaste hasta aquí es porque puedes. El chico le tomó con fuerza la mano, cuando Leaf volvió a sentir otra contracción se aferró al agarre del chico para dar su último esfuerzo. Después de extenuantes cuarenta minutos, Leaf logró su tarea y dio a luz a su bebé. Elia se encargó de tomarlo, limpiarle los restos de sangre y líquido amniótico de la nariz y boca. -¿Todo terminó, cierto? –dijo Leaf jadeando por el cansancio. –Lo hiciste –contestó Elia mientras se oía el llanto de la criatura. Los ojos de Red y Leaf brillaron por la emoción del milagro de la vida. -¿Qué es? –preguntó Leaf con una sonrisa. -¿Niño o niña? –agregó Red. Elia sonrió. –Es una niña –contestó ella mientras cortaba el cordón que unía a la pequeña con su madre. Después la cubrió con una manta de algodón y la puso sobre el pecho de Leaf. Fue un momento mágicos para ella, para ambos, después de tantas cosas al fin tenían cerca a su niña, de piel rosada, frágil y ojos entre abiertos. –Que... Linda es -dijo Leaf derramando unas lágrimas. –Como tú –agregó Red mientras tomaba los pequeños dedos de su hija. -¡Hola! Ella es tu mamá, -le decía Red con sonrisa y lagrimas en su rostro. –Y él es tu papá –agregó la chica. Estuvieron así por quince minutos hasta que llegó una enfermera a interrumpirlos. –Disculpen por entorpecer el momento feliz, pero tenemos que revisar el estado de salud de esta niña. –Bueno, adelante –respondió Leaf. La enfermera se llevó a la bebé a la sala contigua para evaluarla.

-Pensé que no lo iba a logar –dijo Leaf. –Tenía miedo.

-Igual me asusté un poco al principio, por lo inesperado del momento, pero no podía caer en pánico o todo esto hubiese sido caótico –contestó Red. –Gracias, -le dijo Leaf mientras le acariciaba el rostro. –No.. Yo te tengo que agradecer a ti por darme este momento feliz, el más dichoso de mi vida. -¿Más que ser Campeón? –preguntó Leaf con una risita curiosa. –Ahora quieres ponerme en aprietos, he. Ahora… es algo diferente, esa niña es parte de ti y de mí. Digamos que es una especie de " _campeonato compartido_ ". El joven la besó con dulzura. -¿Y cómo la llamaremos? Nunca pensamos en eso –dijo Leaf. De un momento a otro el diálogo de los dos se vio interrumpido por Elia. –Siento interrumpir este momento, pero permítanme felicitarlos a los dos. Tuvieron una niña muy hermosa. La facultativa se acercó a abrazar a ambos chicos. La pareja agradeció la ayuda prestada en todo momento por la especialista. –En nombre de los dos, le agradecemos su trabajo, Dr. Elia –dijo Red haciendo una leve reverencia.

Después de aquella conversación, Red se quitó la indumentaria de quirófano y salió de aquella sala hasta donde estaba su madre y la de Leaf. La mamá del chico se acercó rápido hasta él. -¿Cómo salió todo? –preguntó. Red mostró una sonrisa. –Bien… Todo está bien. -¡Felicidades! –respondió ella mientras abrazaba a su hijo. En ese momento apareció su suegra. -¿Cómo está el bebé, cómo está Leaf, como salió el procedimiento? El tono de voz de la mujer era de preocupación. –Bien... Es una niña. Ambas están bien. El chico le contestó de forma cortante, aun recordaba que lo había dejado abajo del taxi.

Posteriormente, los tres fueron a ver a Leaf, que había sido trasladada del quirófano a otra habitación para descansar. Allí se la encontraron, con su hija en brazos. La madre de la joven fue la primera en entrar y acercarse a ella. -¡Leaf! Que linda niña es, querida, ¿déjame cargarla? –Claro… mamá. El entusiasmo de su madre la tomó por sorpresa. La sostuvo por veinte minutos, no quería soltarla y la misma Leaf fue la encargada de pedírsela para pasársela a la madre de Red. La mujer aceptó con mala cara. Ahora eran el reciente padre y la nueva abuela los que jugueteaban con ella.

-¡Lo mejor de todo es que esta niña nació para mi cumpleaños! Será afortunada en la vida. La mujer se oía muy presumida.

-No -contestó Red. –Nació a las 1:10 de la madrugada, o sea un día después de su cumpleaños. Con esas palabras el muchacho bajó olímpicamente a su suegra de la nube como una " _pequeña venganza_ " por haberlo ignorado.

-Bueno –respondió con una mueca. –Leaf, es hora de irme, - le dijo su madre disimulando molestia. –Mañana nos vemos.

-Adiós, mamá –contestó Leaf mientras la mujer se alejaba.

-Yo también debo irme –dijo la madre de Red mientras le entregaba a su nieta a Leaf. –Ahora es momento de que disfruten los dos, o más, bien los tres.

-Gracias –contestó Leaf amablemente. –Buenas noches, mamá –agregó Red.

-Cuida a tus mujeres, hijo. ¡Buenas noches!

La madre de Red dejó la habitación y dejó a los nuevos padres con su hija. Se acompañaron y se cuidaron toda la noche. Era una niña activa, que apenas durmió un par de horas después de que Leaf le dio de comer.

…

Al día siguiente, ambos padres se despertaron por el llanto de su hija, que evidentemente tenía hambre, así que Leaf procedió a amamantarla y para su mala suerte cayeron restos de leche en la ropa de la pequeña, así que los dos procedieron a cambiarla. Cuando Red fue a buscar la maleta que tenía todas las cosas necesarias para su pareja e hija, se encontró con la pequeña caja de madera que había guardado el día anterior. La sacó de ahí la dejó en un lugar cercano para tenerla presente. Luego, ambos, se encargaron de cambiarle ropa a su hija. No se dieron cuenta que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, por lo tanto, mientras vestían a la pequeña estaban siendo observados desde el umbral por la madre de Leaf, que no quiso interrumpir el momento para ver detalladamente los cuidados que le daban a su nieta.

-Ayer no alcanzamos a elegir un nombre –dijo él mientras jugaba con los frágiles dedos de su hija.

-¡Es verdad! Nunca hablamos de eso antes. Las circunstancias lo impidieron –contestó Leaf.

El chico asintió. –Pero podemos elegir un nombre.

Leaf dejó ver una sonrisa. –Elígelo tú –contestó. –Tú dijiste que era una niña.

-¿Yo? Red abrió los ojos como plato, sorprendido.

-Sí, elígelo –insistió la chica. –Hazlo según lo que ella signifique para ti. –Pero también debe ser importante para ti –agregó Red. –Hazlo. Yo sé que vas a elegir el adecuado.

-Lo que signifique para mí… Red empezó a buscar entre sus ideas, sus pensamientos. Recordó los sucesos vividos en el S. S. Anne, de cómo la noticia de la llegada de su hija fue en primer lugar un obstáculo que sortear y luego una razón para continuar, para traer a Leaf de vuelta. Todo lo que habían vivido en ese lapso de tiempo fue un periodo negro en su vida, que recién ahora se volvía a iluminar de verdad. Una pequeña luz que aparece al final del túnel. –Ella iluminó nuestras vidas… ¿Elena? Quiere decir brillante como una antorcha. La niña mostró una pequeña sonrisa después de oír el nombre. –Parece que le gustó –agregó Leaf. Red sonrió. Entonces, quedas como Elena,-le dijo Red mientras besaba su pequeña mejilla.

Estaban disfrutando un momento dulce y familiar, esa era la oportunidad ideal para Red. El chico tomó la caja de madera y la abrió frente a Leaf. -¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella. –Algo… Algo importante respondió él. -¿Importante? Leaf se veía curiosa. –Sí… Importante… Tú eres importante, por eso te busqué y fui de frente al peligro, con la ayuda de todos, para sacarte de ese horrible lugar. Todos los días, en Isla Canela te salía a buscar. Me sentía angustiado, me faltaba algo y apenas quería comer. La ayuda de quienes me pusieron al tanto fue primordial para dar contigo y tenerte a mi lado nuevamente y quiero que así sea hasta el último de nuestros días. El chico tenía sus ojos iluminados. -Leaf, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? Serio y sereno era el rostro de Red mientras le enseñaba una cajita negra con un anillo dentro de ella.

La propuesta era sorpresiva para Leaf, apenas ayer había comenzado un nuevo camino en su vida y repentinamente le proponían otro. El chico seguía en calma, su mirada era la que pedía una respuesta.

Desde la puerta, la madre de Leaf vio toda la escena y se dio cuenta de los sentimientos e intenciones de Red hacia su hija. Sí, es cierto que por él, la vida de ella estuvo en peligro, pero fue él mismo el que decidió enfrentar la traba y arriesgarse. Para traerla de regreso.

-¿Casarnos? Pero si apenas ayer nació Elena. Leaf seguía sorprendida.

-No tiene que ser apenas volvamos a casa. Piénsalo, si quieres –contestó Red mientras seguía con la caja del anillo en mano.

En ese momento la madre de Leaf entró a la habitación. La pareja no se percató de la presencia de esta hasta que ella les habló. –No hace falta que lo pienses tanto –dijo.

-¡¿Mamá, estabas escuchando?! –preguntó Leaf algo sonrojada.

Apenas Red vio a la madre de Leaf, este cerró la caja que contenía el anillo, ya que pensó que ella iba a reprobar su actuar, como era su costumbre.

-No actúes a la defensiva, Red –agregó la mujer. –Escuché todo lo que dijiste. Vi como tratabas a Elena y lo que significa para ti. Reconozco que no eras de mi agrado, porque expusiste a mi hija al peligro y ayer, yo dejé en evidencia esa sensación ignorándote por completo. Te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice o dije. Lo siento. La madre de Leaf inclinó su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. –Ahora comprendo que eres un buen hombre.

Red se quedó sorprendido por esas palabras, no se lo esperaba. Nunca pensó que la opinión que tenía su suegra acerca de él cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. No la odiaba, solo le molestaba ser ninguneado. –No se preocupe, no hay nada que perdonar, no le guardo rencor –contestó el chico mientras movía su cabeza.

-Gracias –contestó ella. –Y Leaf, ¿a tu lado hay alguien que te ama y tú lo vas a hacer esperar para darle una respuesta, o te parece poco todo lo que ha hecho?

El recuerdo de los momentos que habían pasado juntos se vino a la mente de Leaf. La imagen de su reencuentro en el pasadizo secreto de la mansión estaba grabada en ella, al igual que la sensación de alivio, protección y amor, junto con la contención que le dio en el momento del parto y el momento en que vieron por primera vez a su hija. Todo eso y más era lo que Leaf estaba poniendo en la balanza.

-Yo…. Si… Quiero casarme contigo, quiero estar contigo, quiero que criemos a Elena juntos. Leaf respondió entre lágrimas de alegría con su hija en brazos.

La madre de Leaf asintió sonriente con un movimiento de cabeza. Red no dijo nada. Se acercó a ella, tomó a Elena y se la dio a su suegra para que la cargara. El muchacho abrió nuevamente la caja, sacó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su novia. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, sus dedos y sellaron su compromiso con un profundo beso a la espera de un próspero futuro.

 **FIN**.

* * *

Bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Siempre la pronostiqué para 15 o 16 capítulos como máximo. Usé los personajes de los juegos como protagonistas (cuando empecé a escribirla estaba jugando ambos remakes en paralelo). Estoy consciente que me caí en algunas cosillas de personalidad, pero no podía dejar a los personajes "planos", sin emociones.

Confieso que quería hacer esta historia cómica, pero por cosas de la vida, o mejor dicho, de estudio lo transformé en un crimen. Sí, porque los delitos cometidos aquí los usé para realizar un ensayo de delitos contra libertad. Además me di cuenta que habían pocas historias de este tipo. El romance lo quise mantener, porque le tomé algo de cariño a los personajes y no quise arruinarles sus vidas (sí, tengo corazón xD). Debo decir que en un momento pensé en matar a uno de los protagonistas, pero al final terminé cambiando de idea, además la forma en que lo haría era demasiado cruel. No se concretó, se quedó en mi cuaderno como borrador.

Capaz que algún día vuelva a escribir sobre este par nuevamente. Ahí veré que hago más adelante. Tengo una lluvia de ideas en mi cabeza ahora, claro que tengo que ordenarlas y ver si sale algo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y disculpe por la tardanza en actualizar, tenía otras cosas que hacer y cumplir y como suelo perder el tiempo, después me encuentro con un montón de asuntos que hacer y no sé por donde empezar xD.

Se agradece la lectura y los review. En serio, jamás pensé que este fanfiction sería "favoriteado" por varias personas -me tengo fe (?)-

¡Nos leemos en otra historia! :D


End file.
